Let this be our prayer
by ErenLevijeager
Summary: Two thousand years ago, humanity witnessed a magnificent triumph. The titans were eliminated by the very being they put on the verge of extinction. Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest, led the squads to their victory. Eren Jeager, humanity's last hope, gave them the determination to charge forward. Lives were lost, but none died in vain. (See full summary inside.)
1. Chapter 1

Let this be our prayer

Two thousand years ago, humanity witnessed a magnificent triumph. The titans were eliminated by the very being they put on the verge of extinction. Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest, led the squads to their victory. Eren Jeager, humanity's last hope, gave them the determination to charge forward. Lives were lost, but none died in vain. However, the two heroes of that time passed on. They are nothing but a legend in time, never to meet again...until now.

Chapter 1

* * *

Reincarnation. Some of you might mod, some might shake their head, and others might look completely confused.

If I'm to be completely honest, there's a grand chance it does not exist and this is some word that was simply made up as legends came to be.

That can be the case, but let's take a look further in depth, shall we?

* * *

In their time, what you may now call a legend, myth, or perhaps even a fairy tale was no mere story or nightmare for them. No, it was their reality.

There were these creatures that stood stories tall, some with unpleasant smiles, furrowed expressions, emotionless, and some downright chilling down to the very bone. They roamed around everywhere. Their main food source; humans.

They didn't necessary need to eat for survival, no, they could actually live for a long time without something to eat. The main reason why they did it; for pleasure of course.

Seems like a horror movie or story, or you might simply think I'm talking out of my ass, huh? And no, I did not just get back from a college party.

Humans saw how those creatures devoured another human being, the loud crunch from all the breaking, gut wrenching screams and the blood pouring down. This was something that could easily traumatize another person.

You might see their fate as bleak, well, it would have been that way. But there were those who put their own lives on the line for the good of humanity.

They came to be known as; the Survey Corps.

People whom realistically wanted to change their fate joined; while also knowing the high probability that they would die.

Many perished on their very first mission outside the walls, others days, weeks, months, and the rare event, years later.

The townspeople saw it as a pointless matter to support the Recon corps after seeing so many dead came back. Little by little, they gained less support, less money, less food, less clothing, and less caring.

When all the new cadets were training, they all aimed to be in the military police.

This military branch only accepted the top ten in the graduating class. The other two military branches referred to them as military dogs. They worked directly under the government, more specifically, the king.

They never saw a single titan, more so, just kept in within the top walls where the kingdom was, ate like fucking pigs, had a nice place to sleep at night, didn't have to worry about seeing someone die, and really, couldn't give a fuck if someone outside the walls gave up their life for their selfish ways.

The next military branch was the Garrison. They oversaw everything that went on with the walls. They would be the ones to alert when the Survey corps came back from a mission, made sure the wall was in suitable conditions, helped attack titans with canons, or alerted anything out of the ordinary.

They were a more trustworthy military branch to the Recon corps, ones who actually fought for the good of humanity.

Life for the most part was simple, the garrison would oversee anything concerning the titans, the Recon corps planning their next expedition, and the military police making sure the government was respected and tended to the nobles and kings desires.

…Until it all fell apart.

It was a seemingly peaceful day, nothing out of the ordinary. When there was the sound and sight of a dangerous and abnormal thunder. Everyone's eyes immediately darted to the walls, where, to their horror, the largest titan anyone had ever seen, gazed down at the humans. Before anyone could move, its foot breached the wall, killing many with the large debris.

While the garrison tried to immediately move people from Shinganshina to Trost, another titan, an armored one, the only one they'd ever seen, smashed through the wall of Trost. And just as quickly as people died, titans invaded, thus causing the fall of Trost and wall Maria.

Many people were placed on the ships leading into wall Rose, unfortunately, many drowned while trying to get aboard the ship.

The years that led were just as harsh. People ventured out to try and gain food for those who were within wall Rose. Many died from hunger and disease that quickly spread around.

Those who left the walls, never had a chance at coming back.

* * *

Many years had passed since the fall of Trost and Wall Maria. People perished like nothing, the military police did very little, and the other two military branches did everything within their power to gain the lost territory back.

The training corps continued as it always had. New cadets came to make a difference in humanity, and many left due to their fear of the titans and not being able to handle the training.

When the day came that the 104th graduation came along, no one knew what kind of changes would occur. None of them would.

When the announcement came along to request those to join the Survey corps came along, many immediately left. Those who stayed, willingly put their life on the line for humanity.

Erwin Smith, the commander of the Recon corps, stood before those who joined under his military branch, his blue eyes reflecting something none of them count pinpoint at the moment.

Saluting them, his eyes zeroed in on all of them, "You have all put your lives on the line, and you've given me your hearts, as you did for humanity. I look forward to working with you. Offer your hearts to humanity!"

All of the cadets before him, saluted their new commander, some proudly, others completely shaken, and others in regret.

* * *

Before they officially joined, the same event that occurred years beforehand, happened again.

While many of the cadets were on top of the walls doing maintenance, the Survey corps were currently out on an expedition, and it seemed like any other day where nothing major happened.

And just when things were progressing normally, the same loud thunder echoed through the walls.

While many others were panicking over Wall Sina being breached once more, one young man, Eren Jeager, was the only one who came face to face with the colossal titan.

Attempting to leave a strike on the titan, the brunet was left dumfounded when it suddenly disappeared through the smoke of the canons.

He couldn't ponder it too long before he had to gather with the other cadets of the 104th and members of the garrison.

Many of the young cadets were now faced with the horrid realization that they now had to fight the titans invading the wall.

They all watched as their friends were crushed, eaten whole, or half of their body was gone. Many of them ended up taking their own lives.

Eren Jeager, the same young man who tried facing the colossal titan, lost a leg and arm from a titan, and then sacrificed himself for his friend, Armin Arlert.

Mikasa Ackerman, his adopted sister, gathered up some of their mutual friends, even after seemingly having lost hope when she was given the devastating news by Armin, that Eren was eaten by a titan.

Although their success was very bleak, the young woman gave her friends that push of encouragement they needed to get back to base to reload on fuel.

When some made their way back to base, Armin, Marco, Jean, Annie, Mikasa, and many others found titans within the base, making it all the more difficult to get fuel.

Armin and Marco formed a plan to get rid of the titans that were inside, which was executed flawlessly. Restocking on their fuel, they all set out to eliminate as many titans as absolutely possible.

On her way to some of her friends and captains of the garrison, Mikasa fell to the ground after battling a titan, and thought that was the end when another was approaching her.

And before her very eyes, she watched as a titan emerged from within another's stomach.

* * *

Eren Jeager, the brunet they all claimed as dead, was actually alive inside the creature's stomach.

He watched as another one of his former cadets spoke to herself in her final moments of life, the words piercing through his being.

"Mom…Mom, I wanna see you again. Please…save me…" Eren watched as she slowly submerged in the acid of the titan's stomach, turning his head, eyes filled with horror at the numerous bodies floating around.

Looking up through the pitch black of the titan's throat, Eren made a vow; a vow to never give up, and that somehow, someway, he would make it out of this titan's stomach. _No matter what._

He didn't know what compelled him to bite his hand, he felt like it was something he should do, like an instinct, and when he bit down, his gaze faded a bit.

* * *

Mikasa couldn't believe what was happening right before her. A titan was fighting for them? No, no, she must have been knocked out due to the impact of falling. Yes, that might be it.

But when she realized that she was indeed awake, things seemed to be all the more confusing.

Why would one of those creatures fight for them? Something was off. Especially those piercing green eyes.

When the titan started running to fight more of its own kind, the young woman decided to peruse it.

* * *

Armin, Mikasa, Jean and Marco all stood on a roof top, watching as the titan finally went down. Its arms were steaming, the regeneration process they knew about. But when the skin started to burn away, they were all shocked when a body came out from the neck.

To their complete shock, it was Eren. Not dead, but somehow mysteriously coming out of the titan's neck.

The raven and blonde didn't hesitate before darting off and seeing their friend.

Mikasa was the first to get on the titan, immediately pulling Eren to herself, placing her head on his chest, wanting to know if he was dead or alive.

When the sound of his heartbeat rang through her ears, she felt immense relief. So much so, that she started sobbing loudly.

Taking Eren to the top of the building where the others were, Armin stared in disbelief at seeing Eren's limbs, arm and leg, back. But how? The titan had gotten them.

Holding his best friend's hand tightly, he didn't care how, he was just glad his friend was in one piece.

* * *

When the garrison's commander, Pixis, heard about Eren's ability to turn into a titan, he used this in his favor.

They would attempt to regain Trost.

Many called this a suicide mission. And it was. Not once had humanity tried to gain territory back from the titans. If they succeeded, they would be making history. And if they failed, one step closer to their kind being extinct.

The commander, while he was making his speech on top of the wall, told everyone Eren was the subject of a top secret experiment to see if humans can indeed turn into titans. The brunet happened to be one of the successful ones.

With the Survey corps still on their mission outside the walls, the garrison and the newly graduated cadets would be the ones fighting for the recapture of Trost.

While the hopes were very low, Eren somehow managed to block the hole in Trost, sealing all the titans outside, and now, reclaiming humanity's territory back.

Mikasa and Armin rushed to get the brunet out of his decaying titan's neck, they were left in momentary shock when more titans came their way.

Before any one of them could move, someone came and eliminated the titans like it was nothing.

The trio stared in awe, as a raven haired man, with the iconic green cape from the Survey corps came and saved them.

Turning around, the man stared at the three, "You kids, can you explain what the hell is going on?"

* * *

It seemed that while the Recon corps had gained word that they were taking back Trost, they weren't the only ones that did.

The military police set out to capture the young brunet, and see whether his intentions were to support humanity or to betray them and kill them off like the other titans.

Eren was captured and put in jail within Wall Rose, only the Recon corps and Military police were allowed to have interaction with him.

Although everyone's focus was on the recapture of Trost, they ignored the real challenge; identifying the bodies of the dead cadets and garrison members.

Hundreds were left injured and hundreds more dead.

A trial was held sometime later. They were to determine what military branch Eren would be going to. The military police, where they would perform extensive experiments on the brunet, or the Recon corps, where they could use his power for the good or humanity while observing him.

Things weren't quite looking up in the favor of the Recon corps, so Erwin let his real plan unfold.

Levi, the captain who saved the trio some time ago, jumped over the wooden railing from his side, and beat the brunet, easily showing them all he had control over him.

When they told the captain to stop beating him like a beast, his sharp gaze settled on them.

"Weren't you going to be beasts as well? Only you called it experimenting. Who knows what kind of fucking shit you would have done to this kid."

Ultimately, Eren was decided to join the Recon corps. Strictly under Corporal Levi's command.

* * *

The brunet there quickly learned his captain was quite the clean freak and he liked to make sure all his squad members had proper training.

Hanji Zoe, a squad leader, took great pleasure in experimenting on the boy. They always shared all the information with Levi, an order from the military police, but of course, they tended to conceal some information they thought would benefit the Recon corps.

Testing, training, cleaning and adjusting to new squads were quite simple on the new cadets.

Erwin Smith was quite pleased with his new members, but all that was about to change once their first expedition was launched.

* * *

The female titan and the spy were nothing expected to happen within the military ranks.

People knew there would be dead bodies coming back with them, what shocked and horrified them, was that no bodies ever made it back to the walls.

Erwin called it their own plan. Levi said it was necessary. But how can that be possible? They were once living breathing people as well. People the new cadets, captains, squad leaders, and family came to know and care about. And yet, it was simple to use those dead bodies for their escape.

The townspeople funded the Recon corps less and less, that eventually, there was very little money they received.

If the Recon corps didn't think they had a bad reputation before, it was downright vile at this point.

* * *

Some time had passed, the Recon corps still training, and now assigning new squads to make up for those that were lost before.

Immediate investigation occurred right after the female titan incident. They wanted to know who the spy within the military branches was. Everyone's gear was checked and yet, no one had been found.

It wasn't until one night, Levi, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and others came to the conclusion on who it was.

Annie Leonhardt.

This was a hard realization for some, namely Eren, and easy for others to accept.

So they formed a plan. With the military police coming to take the brunet away after the failed expedition, they decided that Jean would take his place, Eren, Mkasa, and Armin would attempt to find Annie, who agreed to help, and lead through an underground tunnel away from Wall Rose.

…Or so they told her.

The real objective was not only to get the brunet away from the military police, but to also see if Annie was indeed the female titan.

When she transformed right before their very eyes, all that they could remember were all the lives that were lost in the expedition because of her.

Mikasa and Armin both went on ahead to meet up with the other squads, and Eren was left to transform.

Everything happened too quickly for some of them to process. The two titan shifters destroying the interior or Wall Rose, Eren going into his berserk mode, Mikasa cutting down the blonde from climbing over the wall, the brunet attempting to rip her out of her titan body, freezing when he caught her crying.

The blonde quickly turned into crystal and would have taken Eren had Captain Levi not acted quickly enough. Since he was still injured from the female titan incident, it was a dangerous move.

The Survey corps all gathered where they all saw Annie's body frozen in crystal. The town in shambles behind them.

Next step:

Hide Eren.

* * *

Hiding away Eren from the military police was no easy task. They had to be absolutely certain nothing had followed them.

Hanji, Levi and Erwin sometimes went to check on Annie to see how she was faring within the crystal. So far, none of them had no idea how to get the blonde out.

Then when the military police went to try and arrest the Survey corps members for hiding Eren, they all went into hiding.

There, Hanji constantly preformed experiments on Eren, seeing how long he could stay in his titan form, the level of intelligence, cooperation, and to see if he had that hardening ability that Annie did.

Eren unfortunately got sick once from being in his titan form too long. They marked down the time he lasted and kept it for future reference.

Since there was not a single ounce of entertainment, the new special operations squad often tried to do everything they could to kill boredom.

So when Jean almost walks in on Eren being held so lovingly by Captain Levi, he wasn't sure what to think. Should he tell the others what he saw? The captain and brunet would be very angry with him, no doubt leaving him with weeks' worth of chores. On the other hand, the others could give them shit about it.

But then another thought popped into his head. The military police could find them at any moment, and if they found out that a captain and his subordinate had a relationship like that, well, Eren would be kept within Wall Rose kingdom's dungeon, and Captain Levi would more than likely lose his military rank and be sent to jail.

The blonde watched them for a moment more before leaving.

* * *

"Hey, Corporal?"

"Hmm?"

The raven had been gently holding Eren for the last several hours, "Do you think I'll die one day fighting the titans?"

"It's possible we all will someday." When you've been with the military as long as Levi had been, you've seen things, and you want to keep your hopes up, but you also have to be realistic.

Eren stared up at his captain's face, his head on the other males lap, and he could practically tell what the other man was thinking. "Captain?"

"Yes?"

"I promise not to die anytime soon."

Levi set his gaze on the young brunet. Such responsibility was set on his shoulders way too early. Even Levi was in his mid-young adult years when he came to the military. He had time to prepare for everything. Not Eren.

Seeing his mother being eaten by a titan at the age of ten, seeing death by starvation and disease throughout the years in Wall Rose. The damn military police taking advantage of him and his friends when they were only children.

When Eren mentioned how those filthy men had the nerve to even touch a child in such a manner. Treat them like some two dollar whore. It makes him sick. People like that disgust him. His blood practically boiled. Those men fortunately got what they deserved. _By his own hand_.

But when he looks at Eren, sees the determination burning in his luminescent eyes, he thinks maybe the brunet will truly get them out of his mess and eliminate those creatures.

"You better keep that promise, brat."

* * *

The next several weeks that laid ahead of them were tough.

Eren and Krista, whose real name was Historia and the real heir to the throne, were kidnapped for some time. The brunet found out he had gotten an injection from his father to turn into a titan and ate him during his first transformation, them finding out titans were actually real people at some point.

Now they were all currently preparing for the battle with Bertolt, Reiner, and the ape titan. They found out, for some strange reason, a large majority of the titan population died. Not even Hanji was sure why, and they practically knew everything about titans.

Erwin, who unfortunately lost an arm to a titan, stood in front of them all, "Our job is to reclaim Wall Maria, eliminate the armored titan, ape titan, and the colossal titan. Eliminate anyone who attempts to get in the way. Hanji, you have my immediate permission to use our newest weapon when you see fit." The blonde looked around at all his squads, every one of them prepared for anything to happen.

With a very embarrassing shout from Erwin, they all mounted their horses and set off.

* * *

What seemed to be completely impossible years beforehand, was now their reality. Humanity won. The titans were gone. All the walls were theirs.

However, no one was celebrating, Eren laid in the Corporal's arms, bleeding out from a large wound in his stomach, one Hanji already examined, and unfortunately nothing could be done. The brunet would die very soon.

"Hey, Corporal?" The brunet had his hand placed over his stomach, holding on tightly to it, pitifully trying to get it to stop bleeding.

"Yeah, brat?" Everyone was left speechless as they saw tears gathering in the captain's eyes.

Eren gave him a weak smile, his green eyes tired and slowly losing their light, "I kept my promise, huh?"

Levi let out a small broken chuckle, "Yes. Yes you did."

The brunet placed his hand on the raven's cheek and with a final smile, which seemed to have spoken a thousand words, humanity's last hope and hero, passed on.

Holding on tightly to the now cold hand on his cheek, Levi lowered his head and began sobbing quietly.

That's when everyone noticed the matching wedding bands on their fingers.

* * *

What followed years later was like a dream.

Historia had placed a handmade statue of Eren in Shinganshina and in Wall Rose in the capital, a way to honor the fallen hero that brought down the titans.

Ymir was later discovered in a well-hidden town in the woods where all the former titan shifters were from. She's now married to Historia and rules alongside her.

Armin, Hanji, and Molbit left the walls and set out to discover more of the world, documenting what they found. Eventually coming back to the walls and telling the townspeople all about their discoveries.

Erwin and Historia were both currently in the process of building some towns outside the walls with people's help. For those who didn't want to live in the walls anymore, they were more than welcome to live in one of the towns being built.

Sasha and Connie decided to open up their own restaurant. They freshly caught their meat from the brunette's amazing hunting skills, and were the most popular in and outside the walls.

Annie eventually broke out of her crystal like slumber. Unfortunately, she seem to have lost all her memories in her sleep and recalled nothing about the titans. One day, she walked outside the walls for her usual walk and never came back. No one can say for certain what happened.

Jean and Mikasa later ended up marrying, which wasn't a very big surprise as it may have seemed to others. The raven simply decided to put off romance in the military in case one of them died. And now since life was nothing but peaceful, they could freely marry. They too lived outside the walls, neighbors with the former Corporal Levi.

After Eren passed away, the raven went into a bit of a depression. He kept to himself for a good majority of the time. With most of his former subordinates and captains leaving the walls and leading their own lives, he didn't see them much. He only received the occasional post card, it was a damn bird that Hanji surprisingly well trained, which later formed a proper postal service, and whatever other treats they bothered to send him.

When he felt his depression had faltered, he set out on a journey. Leaving his house in the responsible hands of Erwin, mounted his black horse, took clothing, personal belonging, his old gear, Eren's key necklace around his neck, colored pencils, a notebook and a picture frame, Levi set off.

There was always one thing Eren had wanted to see in his lifetime, and it was something he unfortunately didn't get to see.

The ocean.

Gods, the water was so blue, it practically sparkled when the sun hit it. The soft feeling of the sand beneath his feet, and the wonderful breeze ruffling his raven hair, Levi finally found it.

Levi spend much of his time on the beach. He wanted to replicate a perfect picture of the ocean for Eren.

Because he wasn't the best artist in the world, the former captain did his best, until one day, it was a perfect replica.

The raven later mailed the picture frame, it now peacefully sits by Eren's statue.

Eventually, a small town was built near the ocean.

Captain Levi lived out his days writing in a journal to Eren, in hopes he would read it in the next life, telling him all about his adventures. The different places he saw. How it got balls to the walls cold sometimes, the first time he saw snow and almost shit his pants at how cold it was. The Satan induced heats, and many other things he told Eren.

The last page in the book was hours before he died.

'Shitty brat, yes, I still call you that. If anyone can make me so happy one moment and sad the next has to be a damn brat.

I've seen so many things, I never thought were possible before. You should have seen it all Eren. The ocean is as lovely as you said it would be. I still have that book you and the blonde coconut read as kids.

You know Eren, I've seen a lot of shit in this life. I've been to places that only seemed like a fairy tale in a book, and yet, I saw them all. For some reason, they don't feel fulfilling.

I lived everything for you and me. Yet, I would have loved nothing more than to have shared all those memories with you, Eren.

Hey, because of you I still wear that damn necklace that's cold as fuck when I sleep at night. And our wedding bands, I still wear mine, and yours is on the chain.

Eren, I know I didn't say this enough when we were back in the military, but I fucking love you. I didn't say it often enough because I was scared that you would die the next day after I finally said it.

I remember you cried when I said it while we were getting married. I never felt as happy as I did back then.

Eren, Isabel, Farlan, I'll be seeing you again real soon.'

Humanity's strongest, Levi Ackerman, finally passed away of old age. He lived a long, peaceful life after the military. He said he dreamed of Eren every day, and that his death shouldn't be mourned over. He was finally going to be back with the love of his life. What was there to be sad about?

The book was later published by Armin who got permission from his former corporal. The book was purchased and it explained the harsh reality they lived in. The tough times when there was no hope and it felt like all was lost. And yet, love unexpectedly found its way through.

Humanity's last hope and humanity's strongest weren't just humanity's tools for success. They were a beacon of hope for everyone.

* * *

Reincarnation. It's when someone or a group of people who have passed on have mysteriously been born again. Whether they have their memories or not. They are born again.

Eren Jeager and Levi Ackerman, along with all the other heroes are only people talked about in this story. There's no way they could be reincarnated…

…Or could they?

* * *

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 2

* * *

You know the one moment where you spend too much time on a fiction world, and then you think what would it truly be like when you live in that world?

Eren found himself in the boat exactly.

He blames Armin entirely.

Apparently there was this book series in their school library that the blonde had read, and Eren just had to read it. Like, it was way better than the week he spent checking out nothing but Marvel comics.

So, now the brunet finds himself cooped up in his room several hours a day. His mother knows he spends his time reading, and his father can only assume he's jerking off.

You might think that, but no. He spends his time reading something not exactly educational, but he's not exploring how long he can last with his hand either.

The character in the books are so different and it truly feels like they are real people. The kind of shit that they go through, and they still have their heads held up, shit, Eren would have given up a long time ago.

"Eren! Put your book down! Jean came to pick you up!" His mother called up through the stair case.

Reluctantly, the brunet put his book down, grabbed his phone, wallet and gave himself one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

His mother and another young man were casually talking when he got downstairs.

"Hey, Jean. Sorry you had to wait." Eren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The blonde chuckled softly, getting up and bringing his partner into a loving embrace, "It's alright, baby. I know you really like that book Ar gave you."

Eren blushed lightly, "Yeah. Real good book."

Jean snickered, pulling back and taking his boyfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers. Grinning when he met Carla and Grisha's own. "If you'll excuse us. And, I promise to bring Eren back home before ten as always."

The brunet's father nodded approvingly and his mother giggling at how perfect her son's boyfriend was.

* * *

Both boys were in Jean's father's car, laughing at some random topic of conversation that came up.

Jean looked over at his boyfriend, "God, I fucking love you."

"Love you too, Jean-bo."

The blonde sighed, "I still hate that my mom let that nickname slip out."

"I love her for it."

"Figures you would. Little shit." He pulled up into Annie's driveway.

Eren unbuckled his seatbelt as he and Jean got out, walking to the front door, "So, who was able to make it tonight?"

"Armin, Bert, Reiner, Isabel, Connie, Sasha and Krista." He knocked on the door, holding onto Eren's hand.

"I really hope Reiner doesn't bring out the alcohol again. Armin throwing up was the worst." The brunet grimaced.

"And I thought Reiner was bad enough."

The door opened and Annie stood in front of them, "Come in. I got all the alcohol away from that idiot." Leave it to Annie to do that.

Both boys laughed as they walked in.

* * *

"Come on, I mean, the sappiest couple has to be my cousin and pony-boy over there." Isabel, Eren's younger cousin, was busy having a debate with Connie who thought he and Sasha were way sappier a couple over Eren and Jean.

Sasha pouted, "But Connie and I have cute nicknames and tell them to each other all the time in public."

"Yeah, and Eren told me when Jean sleeps over sometimes, he whispers his favorite nicknames to him before he falls asleep."

The brunet looked down, blushing heavily, causing his partner to grin at him, "Aww, that's real cute of you to do, love."

Isabel pointed at her blushing cousin, "Point proven."

Knowing this would go on a while, Krista, their savior, decided to settle it for now, "How about they play the pocky game?" That ought to keep them quiet.

Nodding, Sasha pulled some out of her bag, handing one to the boys and one to her and Connie, "First one to make the kiss really cute wins."

Everyone else, minus Annie who was watching television, watched them as they nibbled on the pocky.

Connie and Sasha, there's went by quicker. The brunette practically eating all of it, blushed then kissed the boy's cheek softly.

The two boys on the other hand, nibbled on the ends of the treat, kissing each other softly. Jean pulled back and kissed his boyfriend's nose, making him blush.

"Eren and Jean win. Hands down."

For the rest of the time, they simply watched movies.

* * *

"You mind if I stay over tonight? My parents are out of town and I don't exactly wanna go home." Jean glanced over at the brunet.

Eren glanced up from his phone, "Sure. I don't mind."

"Thanks love."

The two boys pulled up to Eren's house, getting out of the car and going inside.

Carla glanced over at them from the kitchen, "Welcome back, boys."

Eren walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek, "Hey, mom. Making hot chocolate?"

"Yes, dear. Thought you and Jean would want some with cookies I baked earlier."

"Dad asked you to again?"

"You know it."

The brunet grabbed them some cookies while the blonde got their drinks and both headed upstairs.

* * *

After their snack was all eaten, Jean was asleep in Eren's bed while the brunet was quietly typing away on his laptop.

You see, the brunet was completely fascinated with the concept that people could write a story, and turn it into their own little world, and have people actually like it? Well, that was amazing to him.

So for a few years now, Eren had been working on various kinds of stories and posted them online. People respected him for his creativity and the emotions he could lace with them.

Eren was currently in university working towards a writing major. Jean himself was going into music.

"You working on your writing again?"

The brunet jumped when his boyfriend suddenly spoke up. He turned around in his seat and looked at the sleepy blonde, "Yeah. I haven't had much time to since I spent a lot of time reading those books."

Jean sat up, leaning against the headboard, "I noticed. Normally you have me look them over before you publish them. It's been a while since you've written something."

"Yeah, I know. My professors told me that I should try to write more. They said the reading is good, but that I should try with the writing too." Eren saved his document and closed his laptop. He got up and sat next to Jean, cuddling with the blonde.

The two boys covered themselves with the brunet's blanket, falling asleep as they held onto each other.

* * *

"Very well done, Eren. You capture my attention immediately in your story. I've never read a story quite like yours. The characters feels so real it's hard to believe they are only a figment of your imagination. The situations they go through are so tied to real life it feels as though I'm there with them as well. Keep up the amazing work." The brunet was grinning with joy as he read his evaluation to his boyfriend and parents.

Carla smiled up at her son, "That's amazing, Eren. I knew you had a knack for this."

His father pat his shoulder, very proud, "Keep up the great work, Eren. I'm proud of you."

Jean kissed his boyfriend's cheek, holding his hand tightly, "You're so talented, love."

Eren blushed heavily at the praise he was getting.

His mother took pity on him seeing Eren so red, "So, what's the name of your story?"

"The story is called a choice with no regrets."

"What's it about, son?" His father set down his newspaper to listen.

"It follows Levi Ackerman, the guy from the book Armin gave me, his two friends, Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church, through their life in the underground city. What the underground city is that it mainly consists of criminals or people who didn't have their citizenship to live above ground. Levi is the leader of his own gang, they steal goods and gather money. Farlan is his right hand man. He met him when Farlan tried to ambush him and get him to join his own gang when Levi was still on his own. And they later met Isabel when they saved her from three guys."

Jean, who looked very interested, look at his boyfriend in awe, "How did you come up with that?"

"Well, it said several times in the book that Levi wasn't originally from above ground. So, I used whatever information the author wrote down about his life, and turned this into what I think his life was like."

When the author, Armin who oddly enough had the same name as his best friend, implied their corporal lived a life of thievery and was a formal criminal, Eren felt like there was so much more. And seeing as the captain often kept to himself, the brunet decided it would be fun to write his own version.

But for some reason, Eren felt like he had to write this. He didn't know why. He had never even heard of the book before, yet when Armin showed him this, he became so fascinated in their world, that he just had to write his own version of it.

"You should really let me read that sometime, Eren."

"Sure, Jean."

* * *

Later that evening, when his boyfriend went back home, his parents went out for their usual date night and Eren decided to get more reading and writing done.

The brunet was currently reading about the female titan arc in the third book. Yes, he went online and purchased all the books, they're that good. Anyway, he was thrown into a mixture of horror, confusion, hurt, relief and betrayal.

They, the Recon corps, had most recently discovered that Annie was indeed the female titan. Many of them wondered how she could have murdered the entire Levi squad and more of the former members. No one knew why she murdered so many people in cold blood, but she needed to be brought down.

Eren felt as though Eren, yes, again the character was oddly named like himself, was having the hardest time with this all.

He still blamed himself for the death of the former special operations squad. His corporal, Levi, told him that he shouldn't blame himself over something like that. He told him back in the forest, to make the choice he would regret the least. He said before they split off, that he himself doesn't know the right choice either. He's been in the Recon corps for five years, and he still questions his reasons, actions, words and choices every day.

It was no wonder Eren admired his captain so much. He was a man with faults, something the people failed to see. They thought of him as a god, when he was really just another mortal. Humanity's strongest was just a title. But it wasn't who he was. He was a man with regrets, faults, feelings, and emotions, everything a normal person would feel. But everyone just made him out to be that opposite. People choose to ignore what they want.

The brunet worked more on the document and before he knew what happened, Eren laid his head down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Eren? Eren? Wake up, brat. Shitty glasses wants to run more experiments on you."

The young man groaned as he woke up, only to come face to face with Corporal Levi.

Levi raised a brow at his subordinate, "What brat? Do I have something on my fucking face?"

"U-Um, no sir. Nothing at all."

"Then get up, get dressed and meet me in the hallway when you're finished. We have a lot of shit to do." The captain turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

After pinching himself numerous times to see if he really was awake, the young man changed into his normal outfit.

But wait, shouldn't he be in his room? Not too long ago he was busy writing on his laptop, and now his room looks like one that had never seen electricity.

"Eren. Hurry the fuck up. Shitty glasses will start bitching if he don't get there soon." His captain's voice came through the door, completely annoyed at the young man taking too long.

"Yes, sir!" He opened the door, closing it behind himself as he followed the shorter man.

* * *

"You want me to bite down on my hand?" Eren was completely confused as to why the two superiors wanted him to do so.

Levi rubbed his temples, "Because I already fucking told you, brat. You need to turn into a titan. Shitty glasses needs to run some tests on you."

The scientist was quietly standing beside them. They wanted to know what caused Eren's strange behavior. Just yesterday Eren was cooperating just fine with them yesterday. What could have possibly happened over night?

"Look brat, we don't exactly have a lot of time. We have a lot of shit to get in a single day. Every moment that those military dogs don't find us should fucking count."

Hanji placed their hand on the captain's shoulder, "Calm down, Corporal. Maybe the mere fact that we have to hide out now still hasn't set with him. "

Levi glanced back at them, "We don't have enough time for it to settle in. We need to act. This brat needs to turn into a titan as soon as he can. We need to run those tests of yours."

Reluctantly, Hanji nodded. They turned to Eren and gave him a serious expression, "Eren, I understand everything is still new with how we're to live right now. We were once idolized, you were known as Humanity's last hope, now we're criminals for hiding you because of your titan shifting ability. We have to try and put that in the back of our minds and work with whatever we have. You and the rest of the 104th squad are trying the best they can. You have to as well."

Eren looked down at his shaking hands. Titan shifter? Criminals? Humanity's last hope? No. That wasn't him. That was Eren Yeager. His name is Eren Jeager.

The brunet is just a normal university student majoring in writing. He had a loving mother, father, sister and boyfriend. There are no such things as titan shifters in his world. He's not a criminal. Eren doesn't really know Captain Levi and Squad leader Hanji. They're nothing but fictional characters in this book.

This…this isn't real. None of this is real.

Levi had about enough with the brunet's silence and grabbed his shoulders, making the brunet look at him in shock. "Eren, I don't know what the fuck you're thinking in that head of yours, but you are a titan shifter and Humanity's last hope. Everyone one of your friends depend on you, shitty glasses depends on you, hell, even I fucking depend on you to help eliminate the titans. Accept it, this is our reality."

"You aren't real."

"Excuse me?" Levi's eyebrow twitched.

Eren pushed back the captain, making the other's eyes widen, "You are nothing but a made up character in a book Armin gave me weeks ago. None of this is real. I've just been writing too much again. That's it."

He let out a humorless laugh, "Just because my name is scary close to the main character doesn't mean that's really me. I'm not that Eren Yeager. I'm not strong, reckless, determined, and the suicidal bastard that he is. I'm Eren Jeager. University student, insecure, quiet, and hoping that I can get a goddamn book published later on in life. None of this is real!" By this point, he was only trying to convince himself this very realistic dream was nothing but a figment of his imagination.

The two superiors watched in horror as the young titan shifter had a mental breakdown. What was this about university student? Eren was a young man involved in the military. The brunet was a strong young man. Why did he have to break down now? They had so many important matters they had to do, and with a limited time on their hands, they couldn't waste a second.

Levi was quick to grab the brunet before he fell to the ground, holding him tightly, "Eren, I don't know what anyone else has told you, but you're a strong person, the strongest person I've had the fucking pleasure of meeting. You have to beat those inner demons that want you to fall and be useless. You're better than this, Eren. Come on," He grabbed Eren's chin and met the brunet's gaze with his own, "You're strong, Eren. You're no monster, you're a human. No one can fucking take that away from you."

If Eren were to be completely honest with himself, he could have only imagined talking with such an amazing person as Levi. And yet, here this man was, right in front of him, addressing him as someone else completely.

Did Eren Yeager feel this way? He must have with the practiced words the captain seemed to recite. Captain Levi believed in his subordinate so much, and he never once thought of this young man as a monster, just another injured human.

Would the captain still comfort him as Eren Jeager? He'd like to think so. He really would.

Eren gave the captain a very tired smile, making the man panic, "T-Thank you, c-captain." His gaze slowly faded.

Levi shouted for Hanji to hurry the fuck up and come back with their medical kit from the cabin. He looked down at the dazed brunet, close to passing out. "Eren, Eren, fucking stay with me, Eren!" His grip tightened on his subordinate.

The brunet felt his eyes roll back and his eyelids shut. He vaguely heard the captain continuing to shout for help.

Before he completely faded out, his heart about stopped with the captain's next words.

 _I love you._

* * *

Eren was startled awake, covered in a cold sweat, panting and looking around his room. He needed some reassurance that things were as he left them.

He quickly opened his laptop and saw his a choice with no regrets document saved and still as he had it.

The young man sighed heavily as he leaned back in his seat, his arm resting on his forehead, staring up at his ceiling.

"I've seen reading too much again…"

* * *

End of chapter 2.

Also, side note because I don't want to talk about this again. The self harm tag, yeah, that doesn't happen at all within the Erejean relationship. You just have to keep reading to understand when that tag becomes important. Thank you for your time.


	3. Chapter 3

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 3

* * *

Memories are supposed to be something special; something treasured. But what would you do if those memories weren't pleasant? Rather, they were filled with death.

Levi Ackerman dreams of nothing but memories of another time. A time where death was an everyday occurrence.

You can look at him and think of him as crazy, something he's been told his whole life, and he might not care on the outside. On the inside, however, he knows these moments were real. And why is he the only one who has them? Hell, he'd like to know as well.

The twenty five year old man often thinks of himself as a wandering flame. Wanting to find those who will truly understand his thoughts and feelings on his memories.

Ever since he was a young boy, before his siblings were born, Levi had a fascination, or so the doctors liked to call it back then, with some fantasy world.

He always saw death around him, illness, loss of hope, and many other things he doesn't want to talk about. But in that world, it was a complete nightmare.

Through his whole life, he experienced waking up in cold sweats, panting, not being able to sleep anymore after a particularly bad dream, and sometimes waking up screaming. His mother, Kuchel, often had to hold her son to calm him down, and his father, Kenny, telling his son it was all a dream. That the world he dreamed of, wasn't his reality.

When his younger sister, Mikasa, was born, the dreams sometimes got more intense. What he means by that is sometimes, he'd have dreams where her life was in danger, and there were times when he wasn't strong enough, and she was murdered. That led to Kuchel and Kenny finding Levi awake, his sister sleeping peacefully in his arms.

His brother, Farlan, seemed to be the one that triggered the worst memories. His dreams led to many times where he woke up screaming bloody murder. His mother would always end up crying alongside him because she didn't know how to calm him down. She tried letting him know Farlan was alive, only a baby, and that he loved his big brother.

Over time, his dreams seemed to calm down. He means they weren't so vivid towards a certain person's death.

Except him.

This one above all tends to bother Levi the most. He only knows him as the brunet with bright eyes. The raven knows he can shift into one of those creatures they're fighting, and that humanity relies on him to save them.

Levi can easily see what the responsibility of that on his shoulders had done to him. But he still held his head up high, and somehow, managed to capture his heart.

He really wishes he would learn the brunet's name. Because he's fucking tired of pining over someone whose name he doesn't know.

* * *

Levi was in his bathroom, cutting his own hair, yes, he does that, call him a perfectionist or a clean freak, but no one can cut his hair better than himself. Besides, who needs that person's dirty fingers?

He needed to make sure he looked absolutely perfect for a meeting he was going to be in this afternoon.

"Morning pretty boy."

Levi simply hummed in response to his blonde brother who was grinning at him through the mirror.

"Let me guess, that nice black shirt, black blazer, and equally tight black pants right?" It was scary how much his younger brother knew about his fashion sense.

"You know it." He was now working on his undercut.

Farlan slid behind his brother, going to sit on the toilet seat, still watching his older brother, "I rarely see you get ready for a meeting unless it's like grade A important." Sure, he did see Levi dress in a suit every day, but he knew it was something important when he went out of his way to cut his hair, and dress in something other than the corporate leash.

Levi grabbed his towel, wiping away the hairs on his neck, still standing in only his sweat pants, "It is important. We're thinking about merging with some other company to help build more hospitals, and that in turn, can create more experiments to be done with medicine." He checked his face for any stubble.

The blonde whistled, impressed, "That means more money in your pocket, huh?"

"It does mean that. And if you keep behaving, I'll increase your allowance too."

"More money in my allowance, you bet your ass I'll behave."

Levi chuckled, cleaning up all the hair and throwing it away, "Alright, I have your breakfast in the oven, still warm, go have that while I shower up real quick."

Farlan nodded, getting up and walking out to let the other shower.

* * *

"You study for the test in your psychology class?" Levi was currently driving Farlan to his school.

"Yeah. I got some done with Mikasa."

You're more than likely wondering why Farlan lives with Levi and not with their parents, well, that's simple.

When Levi went off to college, the blonde was in middle school with Mikasa, only being a year older than him, and he really missed his older brother. Farlan would often call Levi to talk with him, tell him his problems, the friends he made, and the things he wanted to do as a hobby, or whatever the hell crossed his mind.

So when the raven finished with all his schooling, Farlan wanted to move in with him. Since his parents knew Levi had a good grip on his life, they allowed for the blonde to stay with him. Mikasa being the only one that stayed in their family home.

Levi pulled up at the high school, reached over and ruffled his brother's hair, "Good luck on your test, Far. I'll pick you up today."

The blonde smiled, chuckling at the childish display of affection, "Thanks. See you later, Lee." He unbuckled his seat belt and got out, waving to his brother one more time before walking to the school.

Waiting until his brother was inside the school, Levi made his way to work.

* * *

One of the things that often kept Levi not wanting to come into work; his co-workers.

Now, you might think that either way they'd be annoying, well, they were more so.

Fucking Hanji Zoe, literally no filter whatsoever. They often asked if he got that stick out of his ass, and replaced it with the real stick he wanted. Or they asked if he was a cock whore, which led to them getting a black eye and the pleasure of explaining it to Molbit again.

Erwin Smith, the goddamn poster boy of this whole company. Levi can literally feel men and women sporting a boner when he opens his mouth. Sure, he might look like the complete copy of Chris Evans, but the dick in his pants says otherwise.

He'd get into more detail about his moron workers, but he has a meeting to attend to. If you'll excuse him.

* * *

"Levi, you have an arranged meeting tomorrow with another vice president with the company that's been trying to merge with us for three years now."

The raven nodded at his assistant, Rico, as he was filling out paperwork.

Rico was his stoic and completely capable secretary. You would have to have a high tolerance to handle him. His no filter mouth on no sleep, cursing when his patience was gone, and him not giving a damn anymore if something was too dirty for his tastes.

He's had some secretaries that were lack luster in the past, but when the white haired woman came around, he felt like she would be perfect for the job.

The main reason why he liked Rico; she didn't give a flying fuck towards a lot.

She cared about her work, personal life, managing time for Levi to spend with his brother, hence, him always picking up the blonde from school, organizing his work and meetings, and being a good friend. However, piss her off and you'll experience what she did to Erwin.

God, he still can't look at a shot glass the same way.

"So, how's your little brother been?" Another thing, she cared about Farlan a lot as if he was like her own brother.

"He's been doing fine. I helped him study some last night. We watched some movies when he was done, and I let him order take out for dinner." Believe him when he says this, he rarely allows take out for dinner.

Rico nodded, getting more work written down. "That's good. Tell him I said hello when you go pick him up. Now get your ass going." He had about twenty five minutes before the blonde got out, and it was a fucking hassle to find a good parking spot.

Levi got all his things together, waved Rico goodbye at her desk, receiving a nod in return, locked his office, and left to pick up his brother.

* * *

"How was school, Far?"

The blonde got in the car, set his backpack by his feet, and put his seat belt on, "Pretty good, Lee. How was the meeting?" He saw the raven had his blazer off and his sleeves were rolled up.

"I dealt with morons. But, the deal was sealed. Now, we're busy on making the hospital plans." He carefully maneuvered onto the road on the way home.

"Who are you building the hospitals for?"

"Um, some guy named Grisha. Apparently he's some top notch doctor that works for the public." Levi was impressed the man used his skills for the public. It was rare to see someone who cared more about a person's wellbeing over the money they make.

"Was he there?"

"No. He wasn't able to make it. He forgot he had some important surgery scheduled, so he sent some of his most trusted colleagues."

The blonde nodded as they pulled into the driveway of their house.

* * *

"Hey, Lee?"

Levi glanced back at his brother as he came into his office, "Need something, Farlan?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, can you help me with something?" The blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure, go ahead and sit down." He motioned to the chair next to him.

Farlan sat down beside his older brother, but Levi seemed to notice something. He seemed uncomfortable, but also like he was curious about something.

"What was it you needed?" The raven closed his laptop and adjusted his glasses on his nose, paying attention to his brother.

"So, you remember back when we were younger, and you had those dreams, right?" How could he possible forget that?

"Yes."

"Why did they get worse when I was born? Mom told me that they were bad when Mikasa was born, but they got worse when I was born. Do you happen to know why that is?"

Levi sighed, "You know, Farlan, I'd like to know that too." He does know.

"I just don't know why I had to have those dreams since I was a child. It wasn't something normal, it was something that everyone thought I was different for. Sure, you hear of some kids having nightmares about childish things, but mine were filled with something straight from a horror movie. Mother blamed father many times because she thought he let me watch scary movies again. But when they hid everything even remotely scary, I still had those nightmares."

Farlan nodded slowly, "Was there something that happened when you were a child that affected you in some way?"

"Not that I remember. I often asked mother and father the same thing. I had a very normal childhood, and then one day, those dreams began happening. I didn't know why they happened or why they only happened to me. I just felt like it was something normal because of something scary that I saw. But then it kind of hit me; I saw nothing like that growing up because of mother. So they started taking me to see doctors so see what had made me dream all that, but in the end, they deemed me to be different."

The blonde kind of remembers those days. The days where his brother didn't go to school, work, talk with any of them and mostly kept to himself. He felt sad because he wanted to talk with his brother, and their parents said it was best to leave him alone when he was like that. Farlan didn't know why his parents didn't try and comfort their son, but, he didn't question it much because he was young.

"The dreams still happen?" He could always vaguely hear Levi panting, probably from a bad dream, sometimes at night.

Levi nodded, leaning back in his seat, his glasses slipping off slightly from his nose, "Yeah. I try to keep quiet about them because I know you and I have things to do in the morning. Have I been bothering you at all?"

"Not really. I mean, I know when you have a bad dream. You start panting, the wooden floors creak when you go to the kitchen to get water, or when you're already awake at six in the morning." These were things the blonde noticed a lot more since he moved in with his brother.

"You know, Far. I really appreciate it when you come and comfort me when I have a bad dream. Makes me really feel like someone cares for once and that, hell, I don't know how to tell you this, but thank you for all that you've done." Levi really wasn't one to be all touchy feely, but if it was with Farlan, this kid brother of his always brought that out in him.

The blonde reached over and draped an arm over Levi's shoulder, his older brother doing the same. "Anytime, Lee. You know since I was a brat, I cared about you a lot."

Levi chuckled, "Yeah, you did. You always followed me around, only wanted me to take you to the park, spend time with you watching cartoons, movies or playing some game, read to you at night, taught you how to speak fluent French, draw, and taught you how to cook."

Farlan smiled, "You know, I started writing because I had the best big brother there is."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. They say people can be the best inspiration. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You're my inspiration to keep writing and one day publish a book. I want to dedicate my first one to you." The blonde had been working on a book for the last two years. He wanted it to be something that reminded him of Levi in a sense. The main character certain does.

Levi smiled, "Thanks, Far."

"Je t'aime, grand frère."

"Vous aimez aussi, petit frère."

* * *

Later that night, Levi was getting all ready for bed. He had already sent Farlan to bed. The blonde tended to not want to wake up in the morning.

Making sure everything was shut off and locked in the house, the raven went back to his room.

Laying down, he made sure his alarm was on and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Kid? Kid? Wake up, brat. Shitty glasses wants to run more experiments on you." The captain stood by his subordinate's bedside, already in his uniform.

The young man groaned as he woke up, only to come face to face with Corporal Levi.

Levi raised a brow at his subordinate, "What brat? Do I have something on my fucking face?"

"U-Um, no sir. Nothing at all."

"Then get up, get dressed and meet me in the hallway when you're finished. We have a lot of shit to do." The captain turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Brat. Hurry the fuck up. Shitty glasses will start bitching if he don't get there soon." The captain's voice came through the door, completely annoyed at the young man taking too long.

"Yes, sir!" The boy opened the door, closing it behind himself as he followed the shorter man.

"You want me to bite down on my hand?" The brunet was completely confused as to why the two superiors wanted him to do so.

Levi rubbed his temples, "Because I already fucking told you, brat. You need to turn into a titan. Shitty glasses needs to run some tests on you."

The scientist beside them were quietly observing the brunet's odd behavior, and why he was so reluctant to comply with orders he just executed yesterday.

"Look brat, we don't exactly have a lot of time. We have a lot of shit to get in a single day. Every moment that those military dogs don't find us should fucking count."

Hanji placed their hand on the captain's shoulder, "Calm down, Corporal. Maybe the mere fact that we have to hide out now still hasn't set with him. "

Levi glanced back at them, "We don't have enough time for it to settle in. We need to act. This brat needs to turn into a titan as soon as he can. We need to run those tests of yours."

Reluctantly, Hanji nodded. They turned to the young man and gave him a serious expression, "I understand everything is still new with how we're to live right now. We were once idolized, you were known as Humanity's last hope, now we're criminals for hiding you because of your titan shifting ability. We have to try and put that in the back of our minds and work with whatever we have. You and the rest of the 104th squad are trying the best they can. You have to as well."

The captain watched as the boy looked down at his hands. What the hell was wrong with him?

Levi had about enough with the brunet's silence and grabbed his shoulders, making the brunet look at him in shock. "Brat, I don't know what the fuck you're thinking in that head of yours, but you are a titan shifter and Humanity's last hope. Everyone one of your friends depend on you, shitty glasses depends on you, hell, even I fucking depend on you to help eliminate the titans. Accept it, this is our reality."

"You aren't real."

"Excuse me?" Levi's eyebrow twitched.

When he was pushed back by his subordinate, his eyes widened a bit.

The brunet began speaking again, "You are nothing but a made up character in a book Armin gave me weeks ago. None of this is real. I've just been writing too much again. That's it."

He let out a humorless laugh, "Just because my name is scary close to the main character doesn't mean that's really me. I'm not that Eren Jeager. I'm not strong, reckless, determined, and the suicidal bastard that he is. I'm Eren Yeager. University student, insecure, quiet, and hoping that I can get a goddamn book published later on in life. None of this is real!" By this point, he was only trying to convince himself this very realistic dream was nothing but a figment of his imagination.

The two superiors watched in horror as the young titan shifter had a mental breakdown. What was this about university student? Eren was a young man involved in the military. The brunet was a strong young man. Why did he have to break down now? They had so many important matters they had to do, and with a limited time on their hands, they couldn't waste a second.

Levi was quick to grab the brunet before he fell to the ground, holding him tightly, "Eren, I don't know what anyone else has told you, but you're a strong person, the strongest person I've had the fucking pleasure of meeting. You have to beat those inner demons that want you to fall and be useless. You're better than this, Eren. Come on," He grabbed Eren's chin and met the brunet's gaze with his own, "You're strong, Eren. You're no monster, you're a human. No one can fucking take that away from you."

The captain couldn't say why he felt like his words had more emotion in them than it sounded. For some reason, he felt tied in some special way to this solider.

Eren gave the captain a very tired smile, making the man panic, "T-Thank you, c-captain." His gaze slowly faded.

Levi shouted for Hanji to hurry the fuck up and come back with their medical kit from the cabin. He looked down at the dazed brunet, close to passing out. "Eren, Eren, fucking stay with me, Eren!" His grip tightened on his subordinate.

The brunet's eyes rolled back into his head, going limp in his arms.

His own dream started to fade out, his heart pounding at the next words.

 _I love you._

* * *

Levi gasped as he quickly sat up in his bed. He was panting, placing a hand over his heart, feeling the rapid beating over it against his palm.

That dream…it was different than what it usually was. And so much more helpful. Because now he had a name to the brunet.

Eren…

 _Eren Yeager._

* * *

End of chapter 3.

So not sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 4

* * *

What if the dreams you were having, and that you considered nightmares, actually memories? What would you think then?

It had only been a couple days since the first dream Eren had. And to be quite honest, he wanted to know more.

Why was he suddenly thrown into that world? And why did Corporal Levi and Squad leader Hanji acknowledge him as Eren Yeager?

There were so many questions in his mind, but he'd have to have another dream before he could get answers.

So, in the meantime whenever there was a good question that popped up into his head, he'd write it down. Every night he read through them all, making sure he didn't forget a single one, and if he had a dream, he could ask the two.

But he was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear his boyfriend calling out to him.

Jean sighed, it seemed like the brunet was in his own little world again. Although, he did feel a bit concerned.

Eren had been acting different as of late and he wondered if it was something he did, something Eren read, a more likely case, or there was something else going on that needed the young man's attention.

"Erebear?" That got him.

The brunet snapped out of his daze and turned to the two toned blonde, "Need something?"

"I was calling you a couple different times. Something wrong?" As his boyfriend, Jean wanted to know if there was anything he could help out with.

"Well, no, nothing's really wrong per say. More so I've just been thinking about something." Something was kind of an understatement.

"Oh yeah?" The blonde slid closer to the other, "What about?"

Eren looked at him, "You won't think I'm weird when I tell you?"

Jean shook his head, "No. You can tell me and I won't judge."

"Alright, well, you know how I've been reading that book series, right?"

"Course. What about it?"

The brunet seemed a bit reluctant to tell his story, to which the other young man picked up on.

"Come on, Eren. You know you can tell me anything and I'll help you." He wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulders.

That was certainly true. The brunet knew that his boyfriend had helped him out countless times before, and he was still willing to help him out now.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, ever since Armin introduced me to the series, I feel like I have talked to these people before."

Jean raised a brow, "How? You know that's not possible. This book is nothing but a legend." Okay, so maybe he and Armin did some research on the book series Eren was really interested in one lunch period.

"I know it's not really possible, but I had a dream a couple nights ago."

"I hope it wasn't a wet dream about the corporal."

Eren blushed heavily, "No, no, it wasn't about that. Jean, they were actually talking with me. I was learning about events that aren't in the story."

"You sure? You could have just been having a random dream with them, and the information was actually things you wanted to add."

His response was understandable, nor did Eren get offended. He was after all creating a spinoff to the series.

"Now that you bring it up like that, maybe." But something in the brunet was screaming at him to continue to believe on in his theory that they were actually trying to talk to him.

Eren wasn't sure why he had these dreams. Was there some lesson that he just wasn't getting? Or was there something more?

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright? I didn't offend you, did I?" He gently took a hold of the brunet's hand.

"No. You're fine." He squeezed the blonde's hand in reassurance.

Even though they did move on to talking about other things, his mind still lingered on the thought about talking with the Corporal when his next dream happened.

* * *

Throughout his life, Eren only had one person he could realistically talk about anything and everything to. His younger cousin, Isabel.

Sure, you can look at the red head and assume that she wouldn't really understand something like this. But she was the most understanding person that he had ever met.

Isabel was someone who didn't judge you when you wanted to talk about something. If she wanted to judge, she always had a reason to back up her motives.

Eren always talked to her about any problems he had when growing up. Even though she was two years younger than him, she was fucking smart, a great listener too.

The brunet was sitting in his living room alone, his parents out of town for the weekend for some medical convention that they were invited to, and he was simply waiting for Isabel to come over.

Since he and Jean talked about the weird dream he had, Eren felt like he would be having another one real soon. Don't ask him how he knows, he just, kind of does.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, letting him know he had a message. Taking it out, he saw it was from Isabel.

'I'm here. Open the door.'

Getting up from his spot, pocketing his phone, he went over and opened his door, seeing his smiling cousin standing there.

Eren smiled, stepping to the side, "Come on in, Bella."

"Thanks, Eren." She walked into the house, taking her shoes off.

The two walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Isabel leaned against the arm rest, her legs crossed on the couch, and looking at her older cousin, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about a dream I had."

She nodded, "Go on."

Eren sighed softly, "Ever since Armin showed me that book series, I felt a real connection to the characters inside the book. Almost like, I knew them at one point. But, that's impossible. How could I already know them when I barely started reading the books?"

"Maybe they're like people you know? Characters often reflect real people. Maybe they just remind you of people you talk or talked to."

Her suggestion wasn't bad. But he felt like there was something more.

"No, Bella, you don't understand. I talked with them. They acknowledged everything I had to say. They saw when I freaked out being called someone else and not for who I was."

The red head slowly nodded, "And who were they mistaking you for?"

"In the story, the main character has a name that's very close to mine."

"What's his name?"

"Eren Yeager."

"Jeez, you aren't kidding. You literally only need to change the first letter of your last name and it's you."

The brunet nodded, "Right. But here's the thing, they acknowledged me as Eren Yeager, not Eren Jeager. They kept telling me that we were now criminals, how I need to change into a titan, and how everyone else who was there was depending on me. Isabel, they tried to tell me all those responsibilities, who are Eren Yeager's, and make them into mine. There's such a harsh different between us, Bella. He's confident, determined, brave, reckless, and stubborn, literally nothing like me. I'm quiet, demure, reserved, and not strong. I know we might happen to look the same, but we're nothing alike."

Isabel stared at her distressed cousin. Just like Jean, she also looked up who Eren Yeager was. He was literally a hero who was still at the same time a child. He was driven with revenge and justice. The things he did, it almost seemed unreal what he did.

But she understood why they were mistaken for each other. They looked identical. But keep in mind, even if the looks might be the same, the personalities harshly contrast.

While Eren Yeager did the unbelievable, Eren Jeager knew his limits. That's one of the main reasons she liked her cousin a lot. He knew his limits, and didn't try and push himself when he couldn't anymore. Eren Yeager might be a hero for saving humanity, but Eren Jeager is also a hero for unknowingly saving people's lives with his stories. In their own ways, they're both left an impact.

"Eren, I like how you can tell the difference right away. And I like how you know what kind of person you are. With the next dream you have, you tell those two morons who you really are. Even though you look like Eren Yeager, you are not him. You will never be. You are Eren Jeager, a young aspiring author. If they don't listen, their loss. Because they'll be missing out on meeting an amazing person."

The brunet's eyes widened, "Wait, you believe me?" His voice was filled with disbelief.

"Of course. I know you, Eren. You're not someone who will make up a random lie to get attention. You've been that way since we met. Why should now be any different?"

Another reason he liked Isabel; she believed his word no matter what.

"J-Just, my story seems so different. Especially since I'm a writer, people would think this is simply a plot bunny I'm working on."

"Did Jean believe you?"

"He seemed skeptic on it. He thought maybe my dream involved events that I thought should be in the books."

"Well, I can't say for sure what your dream was really about. It could be something you want to happen in a book, maybe for your spin off story, but if you truly believe that those characters were communicating with you, then I'll take your word for it."

Eren smiled, "Thanks so much, Bella. I knew I could count on you."

Isabel smiled back at him, "Sure, Eren. You know I'm more than glad to help out."

"So, getting off from my dream, how have you been, red?" The brunet leaned back to rest on the arm rest.

"Been doing well. I met someone who has become a good friend of mine."

"Oh yeah? Who is it?"

"His name is Farlan Church."

While Isabel continued to go on about her new male blonde friend, Eren froze at the mention of his name.

His character in his spin off, a choice with no regrets, was named Farlan Church. Did this person have some sort of connection to the character in the book? The blonde was mentioned several times throughout the original series, or could it simply be a coincidence?

No, no, Eren. He mentally scolded himself. He was more than likely overthinking things again. Instead, he turned all his attention to his cousin.

"Eren, you should talk to him with me sometime. He's really amazing. He's so polite and great listener, ugh, he's just everything a friend should be."

The brunet grinned, "Isabel, it sounds more like you have a crush on your friend."

She blushed heavily, "What?! No I don't!" She totally did.

"Come on, Bella, admit it. This guy sounds pretty great for you. He respects you, thinks you're funny, cute, smart, special, I mean, what's not to love about him?"

Isabel shyly wrung her hands together, "W-Well, I guess you're right."

"Course I am. So, what else do you know about him?" Eren leaned forward, now very interested in learning more about the male that captured his cousin's interest.

"Well, I know he lives in Seattle."

"That's not too far away from us here in California."

The red head nodded, "He told me he has an older brother whose twenty five years old, a sister who is eighteen, and soon to graduate. Farlan is seventeen like me, still a year of high school to go. He said he lives with his brother, and his sister lives with their parents."

Eren raised a brow, "Why does he live with his brother and not his parents? They have a falling out or something?"

"No. Farlan just said when his brother went away to university he missed him a lot. So, when he came back, he asked to live with his brother in his new house. Since their parents thought they were both responsible enough, they let them live together."

Ah, now that made more sense.

"How long have you known him?"

Isabel tapped her chin in thought, "Hmm, a little over five months now."

"And I'm barely hearing about him now?"

"Well, you're busy with your own relationship, writing, school, and this was something nice that Farlan and I could share alone."

"Makes sense. Just no web camera sex."

"Eren!"

* * *

A couple hours after Isabel left, red and making sure that he and Farlan would chat sometime soon, the brunet was left all alone.

He was in the lounge room upstairs, laying across the couch, back propped up on the arm rest, and legs comfortable stretched out, coffee mug on the table to his left, and relaxing, sad music in the background for inspiration.

Eren had managed to get a lot written for his essays, completing three of them, and now working on a choice with no regrets.

After seeing Isabel, Eren decided to use some of his cousin's personality, and transfer it over to the character in his story. Oddly enough, she too was named Isabel Magnolia.

Typing away, the brunet soon lost himself in the music and let his emotions take over and pour into the story.

The young man sighed when he hit a stopping point. This is how it normally went. He came up with amazing description and dialogue, and now, he's stuck.

But that's fine. Eren tended to write his best work when inspired and not forcing the words to come out.

Closing his laptop and setting it on the coffee table, the brunet laid down fully on the couch, tugged on the blanket that was on the side, covering himself, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Brat, how many fucking times do I have to wake you up like this?"

The brunet snapped out of his sleepy daze at the sound of his captain's irritated voice. He slowly opened one eye, seeing the raven scowling down at him.

"Get up. We have things we need accomplished today. And before you ask, we're not having you shift today. After your refusal at shifting the other day, Hanji and I thought it would be good to collect yourself mentally before attempting this again. Now get dressed. Meet me in the kitchen when you're finished." The captain then turned around and took his leave.

Eren laid in bed for another two minutes, before getting up and dressing. He knows he would pay for it if he kept the raven waiting too long.

* * *

"Now, I want you to help assist me in making today's meals. I want you to carefully, and I do mean carefully, peel all the vegetables. I'll take care of the rest. I'll set aside the vegetables I need for the meal. You peel them by the time I need them all, understood?"

The captain was in a simple white shirt and black pants, white gloves on his hands, he sure as hell didn't want to touch the raw meat they had, and an apron tied around his waist to avoid dirtying his clothing.

Eren nodded, "Of course, sir." He watched as the raven grabbed the vegetables needed and began carefully peeling them.

Levi was busy getting all the pots and pans set out, making sure he double checked all the ingredients.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" The captain had a small paper in his hands, checking off each ingredient as he went.

"Where are the others?"

"They went out training with shit for brains. Apparently, they can't handle it when I'm in charge. So, I left that moron to go out and train all those brats." He began pouring water into the pot.

Eren nodded as he went back to the task at hand.

* * *

The captain and subordinate had just barely finished setting the table up when the rest of the 104th came into the cabin.

Sasha, the always hungry brunette, made a beeline for the food on the table.

Levi, having none of it, told the girl to wash up first. He wouldn't have her fucking filthy hands all over the food everyone was going to eat. The order went towards everyone.

When everyone had met the captain's expectations of cleanliness, they were allowed to eat.

* * *

Much later in the day, the others had been sent off to bed. Eren remained in the kitchen with the corporal, both nursing a lukewarm cup of tea.

"What was it you wanted to discuss, sir?" For some reason, the formality left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I wanted to talk with you about the reason why you seem so rigid around everyone." The raven had been paying attention to the young man the entire time, and throughout most of the day, he avoided his comrades like the plague.

Now, Eren knew the captain wouldn't take bullshit answers. If you dared to try and give him one, he'd make you pay for it. So what was the only thing he could do? Tell the truth.

"Sir, if I'm to be completely honest, I'm not quite familiar with absolutely everyone."

This caught the captain's interest, "What the hell do you mean you're not familiar with everyone?" How the hell could Eren not remember everyone he graduated with?

"Well, sir, I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Then try. Now."

If there was one way to, then he'd go with Isabel's advice.

The brunet took a deep breath, "Captain. As I've said before, I'm not Eren Yeager. I am a university student who is trying to earn a degree in writing. I'm not the same confident solider that you know, hell, I never was. I don't know a lot about Eren Yeager besides what the books have been telling me. But I am not him, sir. You have to understand that."

Corporal Levi sat quietly in front of the young man, Eren not really expecting him to remain so quiet.

"U-Um, sir?"

"Say, Eren, do you believe in reincarnation?" The captain sipped his tea in the peculiar manner of his. Watching as his subordinate hesitated to answer for a moment.

Eren cleared his throat, "I've heard of the topic being talked about countless times within stories or supposed claims, but I myself don't really have a firm belief in it." The brunet picked up his tea, taking a drink from the lukewarm beverage.

"Everyone has a past life, brat. Whether we know it or not. At one point, we were someone different. I'm a person who believes it does exist." He suddenly got up, quickly getting his gear on.

The captain turned to his subordinate, "Come with me. Be sure not to make a lot of noise." He opened the door and walked outside.

Eren got up and went after his captain. "What are we doing out here, sir?" They were on their makeshift training grounds.

"We're here because I want to continue the conversation here. The others would interfere if we kept talking in the kitchen. I don't need Ackerman interrupting us again." Levi was casually cleaning one of his blades, making Eren feel on edge.

"A-Alright. What was it you wanted to say about reincarnation?" The brunet was eyeing the blade his captain was cleaning.

"As I said, everyone has a past life, and people can eventually come back in another time era. You know, Eren, I want to be reincarnated into another time."

"You do, sir?"

"Of course, brat. I want to be born into a time where we don't have to fight for our lives, taking down creatures, and being treated like criminals. I want a clean slate."

Eren slowly nodded, taking in the man's words, "I'm sure everyone here wants to live a normal life. We all want something simple."

"Say, Eren. I want you to do something for me." Levi put the cloth away, staring at the brunet.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"I want you to bite the junction between your index finger and thumb on your left hand."

"May I ask why?" He did begin to feel like he should immediately follow the order. Not because it was coming from his superior, but it was more like an instinct.

"Just do it for me, Eren." The raven watched his charge carefully.

The brunet lifted up his hand to his mouth, gently biting down.

"You'll have to do it harder than that." He took several steps closer, making Eren visibly nervous.

Eren kept biting down harder until he tasted the metallic taste of his own blood. The young man's hand was covered in bite marks, little bits of blood around his mouth.

"S-Sir, I can't." His head began to feel light.

The captain walked up the brunet, taking his face in his hands, shocking his charge with pulling him down for a kiss.

Levi pulled back, "If you cannot do it purely on order, do it for me, Eren."

Eren's green eyes widened. Do it…for Levi?

"If you cannot shift purely because of an order, do it for me. We know you shift when you have a goal in mind. Do this to make me…happy, Eren."

Corporal will be happy if he does this? His head began throbbing more.

"Eren, if you are truly reincarnated like you constantly say you are, then know this. In this life, the next, and all the others, you are mine. You are my lover. I'm the only one that can ever satisfy you. Anyone else, male or female, will never be able to make you happy like I can. You'll only ever be mine. You're mine and mine alone. I will find you Eren, and I will have you back in my arms again. Know that." The captain had a determined glint in his gunmetal eyes.

The brunet felt his cheeks get hot, feeling his body slump down. He rather enjoyed the feeling of his captain's arms around him.

It felt so nice, that his world went black.

* * *

When he awoke from his dream in the morning. He thought all was normal.

His laptop was still on the coffee table by the mug where he left them last night, the music still playing quietly in the background, and every single one of their belongings where they were left.

Eren did truly think everything was normal and he was in the modern era. Yes, he truly did think that.

Only to stare at the same bite marks on his hand that he left in his dream.

* * *

End of chapter 4.

This is quickly becoming my personal favorite story.


	5. Chapter 5

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 5

* * *

What if those things you called nightmares, were the key to answering all your questions?

Several days had passed since Levi had now discovered the name of the young man he dreams about.

Now, you might think he would be looking for him, but, that wasn't what he was doing. Hell, he doesn't even know if the kid really does exist. This could just be his dreams playing tricks on him.

Until he himself he was completely sure Eren was indeed a real person, he wouldn't do much at the moment.

Besides, he had other matters he needed to attend to. Such as disciplining his brother.

The raven had gotten a call from Farlan's school, saying that he needed to come and pick up his brother. Why? Because the moron got into another fight with Flagon. Over what? He was about to find out.

Levi was calmly driving them home, which made the blonde practically die of fear. When his older brother was silent, especially after getting upset with someone, you better run.

"U-Um, bro-"He was cut off when the older began talking.

"We'll talk about it when we get home, Farlan." His voice had a hint of finality in it.

"A-Alright."

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, the blonde tried to make a run for his room. And that would have worked, if Levi didn't have fast reflexes.

"Sit down."

Farlan slowly sat down on the couch, his older brother sitting down beside him.

"What was the fight about?"

The blonde remained quiet.

"Farlan. I want an explanation now." Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

"He was bad mouthing you, alright."

"What?"

Farlan's hands, which were on his lap, clenched into fists, "He was badmouthing you. Flagon kept saying that the only reason you let me live with you is because you pity me. The truth is that mom and dad used you as an excuse to get me out of the house. The bastard says that you never cared about me. I'm only around with you so much is because no one wants me around."

The blonde was always deeply hurt when people made assumptions like that. They didn't know that he missed his brother while he was away at university, that he and Mikasa had trouble communicating without Levi around, his parents felt a bit lost when Farlan barely smiled when the raven was gone.

Yet, when Levi came back, Farlan smiled at lot more, laughing and enjoying time with his family again. The raven was more than happy to accept his younger brother, Far as he playfully called him when they were younger, saw this as an opportunity to get closer to him.

Levi wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him close, surprising the blonde, making him look up at his older brother, "You brat. What have I told you about listening to the shit people tell you? They say all that shit because they're envious of you in some manner. They're more than likely jealous because I care about you a shit ton. Not many siblings have close bonds like we do. Ignore all that shit people say, they don't know what goes on as soon as you walk out of that school. You know what really goes on, and they can only make up stories about shit they want to know."

Farlan wrapped his arms around his brother, "Thanks, Lee."

The raven kissed the top of his younger brother's head, "Yeah. You know I always have your back."

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, big bro."

"Love you too, little shit."

* * *

"How's Farlan?"

"He's at home. I just left some chores for him to do."

Levi sat in his office the next day, Erwin across from him, telling him what had gone down with his younger brother the previous day.

The blonde sighed, "I keep telling Flagon to leave your brother alone. I don't know why he keeps picking on him."

Why does Erwin know that kid? Well, that's very simple. They're half-brothers. The blonde's parents were divorced, and a few years later, his mother remarried and thus, Flagon was born.

"I'd try telling that kid to leave my brother alone, before I decide to go and kick his ass. I don't give a flying fuck if there's an age different between us, I will kick his ass."

Erwin shivered in fear at the threat. He knew Levi would go through with it.

Back in high school, his father had been at his lowest, this was years after the divorce, but he got very depressed when he heard his ex-wife was so happy with her second husband.

Levi had seen how his friend was treated, the blonde's father making him feel like shit. Yes, he made the threat that he would beat the shit out of his father if he so much as laid a hand on Erwin.

Low and behold, when the blonde came to school with a bruise on his cheek, Erwin's father saw multiple.

Needless to say, the raven was like a hawk, keeping a close eye on him after it happened. The blonde's father was very frightened of him, so much so, he actually made an effort to try and get better. To which it succeeded.

"So tell that shitty brother of yours I will go through with it if he keeps messing with Farlan." The raven kept typing away on his computer.

Erwin nodded, "Will do. But, I have something I wish to discuss with you. It's an important matter and it cannot wait."

For some reason, hearing the blonde talk like that, felt eerily familiar somehow. Levi just couldn't put his finger on it.

"What big ass eyebrows?"

"Now, that's no way to speak to your former commander, corporal."

Well, fuck him twelve ways to Sunday.

Levi's eyes widened, "What did you just say?" He almost didn't believe what he had just heard.

"You heard me captain." There was a familiar glint in the blonde's blue eyes. Something that hadn't diminished in the last two thousand years.

"Mother fucker. Since when?" Levi turned in his chair to completely face the other male.

"About three months ago."

"And you fucking tell me now?"

"I wanted to know more. Besides, I thought you would think I'm crazy."

Levi think of him as crazy? The blonde bastard. He wouldn't think he's crazy. If anything, it would have been a fucking relief to know that he wasn't alone in having these dreams.

"You know me, Erwin. I wouldn't have thought that. You were the first person who I told in full detail what my dreams were about. I would have believed you in a heartbeat."

"And you wouldn't think I was lying?"

"You're not the type to when it's something so serious like that. Especially something so sensitive like that." It was sensitive because the raven had gone through so much because of the dreams.

The blonde chuckled softly, "Very true."

"What have your dreams been about?" Levi's were nothing but death when he was a child. Obviously, now they were something completely different.

Erwin got comfortable in his seat, knowing this would take a while, "Well, in the beginning they were rather simple. I kept dreaming about when we would gather in the conference room and discuss about the expedition we were planning, recent information gathered about titans, squad formations, the government beating down our necks, and talking about ways to get the walls back."

These were all things that the raven had dreams about previously as he grew older. He knew all about the Survey Corps, their goals about wanting to eliminate the titans, the Garrison whom helped out with protecting the walls and alerting the Recon Corps if there were too many titans, and needed assistance in taking them out.

And of course, the government dogs, the Military police. They were constantly beating down the Survey Corps neck. Wanting to know all the information they gathered, their strategy plans, squad's formations, everything. Literally nothing was kept a secret with those bastards.

But there was one thing Levi was curious about.

"Do you happen to remember the name Eren Yeager?"

The room was completely silent as both men stared at each other. There felt like there was this heavy feeling in the room when Levi mentioned that name.

"Humanity's last hope."

Of course. The fucker did remember.

"Do you remember how he died?" Levi did. The death scene haunted him for years.

"I recall memories about squad leaders telling me Humanity's last hope passed away. I believe he was bleeding from a large wound in his stomach."

The raven nodded, a tight feeling in his chest, "That's right. I held him as he took his last breaths."

"I remember them telling me you were very broken up about it after he passed away."

"Of course I was. The brat meant a lot to me."

Erwin stared at his friend for a moment, "You think he might be alive?"

Levi sighed, shrugging his now tense shoulders, "I don't know. I want to believe that he is, but I can't be certain. Erwin, the kid could be older than us, our same age, young like Farlan, or have been barely born. I think about this in my spare time. What if Eren is alive? Does he remember anything? Did he go through hell like I did with these dreams growing up? Is he going through them now like you? Eyebrows, I know this is different coming from someone like me, but I'm fucking scared to know the answer."

"Levi, I understand that you're afraid. You have a right to be. What if there was some chance that Eren is indeed alive, but doesn't have his memories. As you said, there could be many different scenarios going on, and we're not sure. Until we're certain, we can only assume that he is alive. Have you tried looking for him?" Erwin was quite curious if Levi did begin his search. If the raven knew about Eren, he should have started looking already.

"Surprisingly no. Because I was so afraid of Eren not being born or even real, I didn't look for him."

The blonde felt as though he should change the topic of conversation. Seeing Levi so tense, didn't quite sit with him. "I remembered other things."

"Like what?" Levi took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves.

"Other squad leaders and squad members."

The raven raised a brow, "Like who?"

"Hanji, Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, Rico, Mike, and Nile." There were others, but Erwin felt like the raven wouldn't believe him with who he knew about was in the military in their past life.

"Shit, them too?"

"Yes. They were all known as squad leaders, and some even in a squad you used to run."

Levi didn't have any knowledge on those people being in the military. For some reason, there were too many holes in his memory. He's now wondering why there's so much missing. "I had no idea they were also in that life as well."

Erwin nodded, "Hanji was a squad leader, Rico a squad leader in the Garrison, Mike a squad leader in the Recon Corps, Nile was in the military police, Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld were all your squad members. You were the captain of the special operations squad."

Seriously, why didn't he know all this?

"I can tell by all that scowling you didn't know that."

The raven shook his head, "No. I had no idea about all that."

"Levi. I know of two other people who were also in the Recon Corps. You won't like the answer." He was very reluctant to let out those names. The names of two people out of the four that mattered most to Levi.

He didn't like the tone of voice that the blonde took on. Something told him to not listen and the other half said it was important. "Who are they?"

"Farlan and Mikasa."

The raven's mind went black after that.

* * *

When Levi woke up next, he was in his bedroom at home.

The raven glanced over at his clock, seeing that it was six in the afternoon.

Just what had happened after Erwin admitted Farlan and Mikasa were in that hellish past life? And why was he here?

"I see you're awake now."

Levi turned his head to the door, seeing his younger brother, sister, mother and father there.

Kuchel went over to her oldest son, sat down beside him, and leaned down, kissing his forehead, "You had us all worried, Lee." He saw there were dry tears on her cheeks.

With some help from his mother and father, he was able to sit up, leaning against his headboard, "What happened?" There were some fuzzy memories, but he couldn't properly remember.

His father, Kenny, pat his son's shoulder, "You passed out in the office, Lee. Erwin said he was talking to you about something important and suddenly you blacked out."

 _Something important._ Indeed it was. He turned his gaze towards his two worried siblings. It looked as if Farlan was closer to tears than Mikasa was.

His parents moved from their spots, letting the two siblings go and embrace their brother.

Levi was gently stroking their hair with both his hands, a silent way of letting them know that he was all fine, that there was nothing to worry about.

Not on their part anyway.

* * *

His parents and sister decided on staying the night in his house, using the guest rooms that were available.

Farlan on the other hand, was sleeping beside his brother.

Levi glanced down at his brother, seeing as his shoulders were now relaxed, just like his expression. Gone was the look of fear.

The raven wanted to do absolutely everything he could to make sure he didn't see that look in his family's eyes again.

Eventually, Levi's eyes drifted shut.

* * *

"Brat, how many fucking times do I have to wake you up like this?"

The captain watched as the brunet's eyes slowly opened. Levi scowled down at his subordinate.

"Get up. We have things we need accomplished today. And before you ask, we're not having you shift today. After your refusal at shifting the other day, Hanji and I thought it would be good to collect yourself mentally before attempting this again. Now get dressed. Meet me in the kitchen when you're finished." The captain then turned around and took his leave.

* * *

"Now, I want you to help assist me in making today's meals. I want you to _carefully_ , and I do mean carefully, peel all the vegetables. I'll take care of the rest. I'll set aside the vegetables I need for the meal. You peel them by the time I need them all, understood?"

The captain was in a simple white shirt and black pants, white gloves on his hands, he sure as hell didn't want to touch the raw meat they had, and an apron tied around his waist to avoid dirtying his clothing.

Eren nodded, "Of course, sir." He watched as the raven grabbed the vegetables needed and began carefully peeling them.

Levi was busy getting all the pots and pans set out, making sure he double checked all the ingredients.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" The captain had a small paper in his hands, checking off each ingredient as he went.

"Where are the others?"

"They went out training with shit for brains. Apparently, they can't handle it when I'm in charge. So, I left that moron to go out and train all those brats." He began pouring water into the pot.

Eren nodded as he went back to the task at hand.

* * *

Much later in the day, the others had been sent off to bed. Eren remained in the kitchen with the corporal, both nursing a lukewarm cup of tea.

"What was it you wanted to discuss, sir?"

"I wanted to talk with you about the reason why you seem so rigid around everyone." The raven had been paying attention to the young man the entire time, and throughout most of the day, he avoided his comrades like the plague.

Levi could tell that the brunet was trying to come up with his answer. The captain would make him regret it if he tried to lie to him.

"Sir, if I'm to be completely honest, I'm not quite familiar with absolutely everyone."

This caught the captain's interest, "What the hell do you mean you're not familiar with everyone?" How the hell could Eren not remember everyone he graduated with?

"Well, sir, I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Then try. Now."

Levi saw as the boy contemplated his next words.

The brunet took a deep breath, "Captain. As I've said before, I'm not Eren Yeager. I am a university student who is trying to earn a degree in writing. I'm not the same confident solider that you know, hell, I never was. I don't know a lot about Eren Yeager besides what the books have been telling me. But I am not him, sir. You have to understand that."

Corporal Levi sat quietly in front of the young man, apparently Eren was not really expecting him to remain so quiet.

"U-Um, sir?"

"Say, Eren, do you believe in reincarnation?" The captain sipped his tea in the peculiar manner of his. Watching as his subordinate hesitated to answer for a moment.

Eren cleared his throat, "I've heard of the topic being talked about countless times within stories or supposed claims, but I myself don't really have a firm belief in it." The brunet picked up his tea, taking a drink from the lukewarm beverage.

"Everyone has a past life, brat. Whether we know it or not. At one point, we were someone different. I'm a person who believes it does exist." He suddenly got up, quickly getting his gear on.

The captain turned to his subordinate, "Come with me. Be sure not to make a lot of noise." He opened the door and walked outside.

Eren got up and went after his captain. "What are we doing out here, sir?" They were on their makeshift training grounds.

"We're here because I want to continue the conversation here. The others would interfere if we kept talking in the kitchen. I don't need Ackerman interrupting us again." Levi was casually cleaning one of his blades, making Eren feel on edge.

"A-Alright. What was it you wanted to say about reincarnation?" The brunet was eyeing the blade his captain was cleaning.

"As I said, everyone has a past life, and people can eventually come back in another time era. You know, Eren, I want to be reincarnated into another time."

"You do, sir?"

"Of course, brat. I want to be born into a time where we don't have to fight for our lives, taking down creatures, and being treated like criminals. I want a clean slate."

Eren slowly nodded, taking in the man's words, "I'm sure everyone here wants to live a normal life. We all want something simple."

"Say, Eren. I want you to do something for me." Levi put the cloth away, staring at the brunet.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"I want you to bite the junction between your index finger and thumb on your left hand."

"May I ask why?" He did begin to feel like he should immediately follow the order. Not because it was coming from his superior, but it was more like an instinct.

"Just do it for me, Eren." The raven watched his charge carefully.

The brunet lifted up his hand to his mouth, gently biting down.

"You'll have to do it harder than that." He took several steps closer, making Eren visibly nervous.

Eren kept biting down harder until he tasted the metallic taste of his own blood. The young man's hand was covered in bite marks, little bits of blood around his mouth.

"S-Sir, I can't." His head began to feel light.

The captain walked up the brunet, taking his face in his hands, shocking his charge with pulling him down for a kiss.

Levi pulled back, "If you cannot do it purely on order, do it for me, Eren."

Eren's green eyes widened.

"If you cannot shift purely because of an order, do it for me. We know you shift when you have a goal in mind. Do this to make me…happy, Eren."

The raven kept his hold gently on the brunet's face, "Eren, if you are truly reincarnated like you constantly say you are, then know this. In this life, the next, and all the others, you are mine. You are my lover. I'm the only one that can ever satisfy you. Anyone else, male or female, will never be able to make you happy like I can. You'll only ever be mine. You're mine and mine alone. I will find you Eren, and I will have you back in my arms again. Know that." The captain had a determined glint in his gunmetal eyes.

The brunet felt his cheeks get hot, feeling his body slump down. He rather enjoyed the feeling of his captain's arms around him.

Levi watched as the brunet passed out in his arms again.

He meant was he said. He wanted the brunet for himself all over again, no one could ever have him.

Eren gave off the impression that he was with someone else in his other life, and he would make that other person pay for taking what was his.

"You're mine, Eren. No one else can have you. My arms are the only place where you rightfully belong. You have my heart, you always have and always will. I am not complete without you. I feel like I'm empty, searching for a purpose. I've lived for the love of my life, and that's you, Eren. I promise, no swear, to you that I will find you, and I will make you mine again."

Levi brought Eren's left hand to his lips, kissing his ring finger, "The only thing that can go here is the ring I'll present to you when I propose to you. Remember this well, Eren. No one can ever have you but me."

The raven leaned down and pressed his lips to the ones of his love.

This, this was real bliss.

* * *

Levi's eyes slowly drifted open, still seeing his brother sleeping beside him, and the sun barely shining.

He lifted up the covers and briefly glanced down, seeing the tent in his pajamas. Was it worth the erection?

Probably.

* * *

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 6

* * *

Nothing bad can come from waking up from a dream with the same wound you dreamed about, right?

Eren laid on the couch for quite a while, still staring at the bite mark that was on his left hand, right on the junction of his thumb and pointer finger.

The brunet dreamed about his captain wanting him to shift into a titan. When he couldn't, Eren saw his hand was coated in blood, and then, Levi kissed him.

Flushing, the young man wondered how far his dreams would take him.

No one had dreams quite like this, no such thing was possible. Hell, maybe he was reading way too much again.

Sighing, the brunet got up and went to the bathroom to clean up his wound.

* * *

After receiving a call from his mother and father, letting him know their trip would take longer because there was an offered course, and they would send him more money in two days.

Eren decided to take the Attack on Titan book series to the downstairs living room, spreading it out on the coffee table.

Now, everything started the moment he began reading these books, so, what about this?

Let's say, the brunet stops reading them for some time, would the dreams stop completely? Maybe not right away, no.

Eren had been reading them every day for the past two weeks, yet the dreams only occurred a week ago.

So, what if he stops reading the books for a week?

Wait, then what about his spin-off story for the series? Should he leave that alone for a while to see what happens with the dreams?

The brunet groaned, falling back against the couch, "Fuck my life."

Then again, it's not like he didn't have other things to do. He could hang out with his boyfriend Jean, have a sleepover and game night with Armin, go to the arcade with Connie and Reiner, go shopping again with Krista, seeing as Ymir would rather shit a knife, go to a buffet with Sasha, take up yoga again with Annie, or watch movies with Bertolt, and maybe go to Isabel's house and see what they could so.

See? He had plenty of things to do. And yet, here he is worrying and getting gray hairs about dreams that probably mean nothing.

Gathering the books together, Eren plated them all in a small box he had purchased some time ago to keep the series in, and went upstairs, putting them in the storage room.

* * *

"Well, this is a rare treat that you invite me over, Eren."

The brunet pouted, "You know I invite you over a lot, Armin."

Armin laughed, poking his friend's side, "I know, dork. Just wanted to mess with my best friend."

Eren called up the blonde asking him if he wanted to hang out, since it had been a while. Armin immediately agreed, letting his grandfather know and came over.

"So, coconut, what do you want to do first?" Eren had laid out some of their favorite games and movies they watched together when they hung out like this.

"Before we begin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Why aren't you reading the book series I gave you? I would have thought you would have been reading it when I got here." The blonde was eyeing in a strange manner. It made shivers run down Eren's back.

The young man rubbed the back of his head, a bit uneasy, "Well, I kinda wanted to take a break from it."

"We told you that a while ago and yet you kept reading. Why now?" For some reason, Armin didn't seem like himself in this moment. But Eren pushed the thought to the back of his head.

"Not quite sure. Kinda just wanted it to be us."

"You're lying."

"What? No I'm not."

Armin pointed to his ears, "Your ears get red when you lie." Damn him for knowing him so well.

The brunet cursed under his breath.

"Eren, do you not like the books I gave you?" The blonde set down his drink, paying even more close attention to his friend.

Shaking his head frantically, Eren placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "No, no, I do really like them, Ar. I just wanted us to spend some time together without me reading and making you feel left out or alone."

The blonde kept eyeing him, making Eren wonder what he did for Armin to behave this way around him.

"There's something more you're not telling me." Why was he so persistent? D-Did he know about his dreams? Only one way to find out.

Eren sighed, "Well, there is something."

Hearing those words seemed to have made Armin relax a bit, why though?

"You know you can tell me, Eren."

More like you were such a persistent and weird shit, you kind of forced it out.

"Armin, ever since you gave me that book series, I've been feeling, well, more insecure about myself."

The blonde raised a brow, "Why?" He already knew Eren didn't have the most self-confidence, but why would a book series lower it more?

"When I read about the protagonist, Eren Yeager, I feel like I'll never come close to him. He's so confident, certain, brave, courageous, and yet here I am, nothing like that."

Armin silently nodded his head, paying close attention to what the brunet was saying. He'd get his turn to speak very soon.

"He keeps his head held up high even when a situation looks bleak, he manages to encourage his squad members, and still live to see another day. When things get tough for me, I want to give up instantly. Had it not been for you, I would have given up many times before."

Eren sighed, continuing on, "What I find odder is that most of the characters are named exactly like our friends."

"Some of our names are common."

"Yeah, but to get an exact description of our friends in the book, that's kind of weird, Armin." It had creeped him out at first. But then he thought about how the author might have wanted normal looking people, and thus, his characters came to be.

"Kind of. But in all books you might see the same personalities in the characters in people you know. Not really all that weird."

"If you say so."

The blonde moved from his spot across from Eren to sit right beside him, both leaning on the side of his bed on the floor. "Anything else?"

"Actually, yes,"

"Do you mind sharing?"

What reason did he have not to share this with Armin? The blonde was his best friend and another person he really trusted, why not?

"Yeah. For a week now, I've been having dreams about being that world. The characters refer to me as Eren Yeager."

The brunet thought he saw a flash of light in Armin's eyes, but it might have been his imagination.

"Oh yeah? What goes on in your dreams if you don't mind sharing?"

"Well, in the dreams, I met Corporal Levi and squad leader Hanji Zoe. They keep telling me that we're criminals who are currently on the run after failing from a most recent mission." Eren lifted up his left hand, taking off his bandage and revealing the bite mark on his hand.

The blonde's eyes went wide at seeing the injury.

"They tell me that I'm humanity's last hope, and when I don't shift, time is running out. The 104th squad depends on me, whoever they are, I don't know yet, haven't seen them. That I'm not a monster, and I have to shift into a titan or humanity will go extinct. Corporal Levi told me that I need to shift if we want a single chance against the titans."

The brunet turned to face his friend, "Armin, I get really made when they call me Eren Yeager. They keep telling me that's who I am. But that's not me, I'm Eren Jeager. They told me everything would make sense soon enough. Hanji said it would take time, but I would know myself as Eren Yeager." He laughed, "Weird, right?"

"You are Eren Yeager whether you like it or not."

Eren's eyes widened, "What?" Came out as his breathy response.

The light in Armin's eyes returned, "Eren, those dreams aren't just dreams. They're real memories. You really were Humanity's last hope. People relied on you so much, Eren. Those are not dreams, they actually happened."

"Armin, quit messing with me." He didn't want to believe what his best friend was telling him.

"Eren Yeager. That's who you are. Remember Eren. Don't you remember Mikasa? Your sister? You and her watched as your mother was eaten by a titan when you were only ten years old. Hannes, you remember Hannes, right?" Armin moved to place his hand on Eren's shoulder, only for the other to flinch away from the touch.

If Eren didn't know his friend better, he would have thought Armin lost his mind.

"Everyone we know, they were also in that world. Do you remember, Levi? Not captain. The real Levi, the one you married."

Married? Him? And to Captain Levi?

"Armin, quit spatting so much bullshit! I am me!" His breathing began to pick up.

The blonde's blue eyes narrowed, "Eren, remembering your past is important. You may be Eren Jeager, but you are also Eren Yeager. In our other life, you were the very reason people kept hope. You're the reason why we can even be here in peace and not fighting those creatures outside the walls right now. Eren, you're my best friend, but you also need to accept that the dreams you are having are not simply dreams. They are the very memories we went through."

So, everything he had been dreaming about was really memories? How can that be?

Wait, so then…how did Armin know all this?

"By that look, you're wondering how I can say all this and be certain?"

Eren silently nodded.

"The series, Attack on titan, I wrote that in my previous life. Everything in there, I know it happened. Eren, I lived throughout all that, everyone did. I feel very sad that people believe it was something I wrote because my imagination got the best of me, but it didn't. It's all history, and Eren, you need to remember everything."

Eren felt his body tremble. Armin…wrote the book he was reading? No, no, he was more than likely messing with him. There was no way they were really reincarnated into this world. Armin was fucking with him here.

He let out a light chuckle, surprising the blonde.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah." The brunet looked at his friend, grinning, "You're messing with me again, huh? Come on, Armin, we're not kids anymore. You can cut the act."

"It's not an act, Eren. I'm being serious."

"Armin, come on." His head started hurting.

"I'm not kidding, Eren Yeager."

"Armin, stop." The dull throb began to get worse.

"You were once humanity's last hope…"

"Stop…"

"Eren Yeager."

"Please…stop…" It began to hurt more and more as he heard that name.

"You and humanity's strongest saved us."

"I'm begging you….stop." It felt like something was slicing across the back of his neck.

"The first titan shifter. You were thought to be a monster, but you were the very reason we all lived through that hell."

"Armin…"

The blonde kept talking, "You died giving your life for humanity."

"P-Please…" His neck was on fire.

Armin gazed down at his friend, who was in quiet agony, "People died along the way. But because of you, none of them died in vain."

Eren's hand, where the bite mark was, began to sting. He…he had to bite it again…

"Eren Yeager and Levi Ackerman saved us all. You died in your lover's arms. He lived on for you, Eren. Levi went on to see everything you wanted to. The first place he went to was the ocean."

Finally the dam broke.

Eren stared up at his friend in hatred, _"Stop! I said shut up! My name is Eren Jeager! I am no titan shifter! I have no past life like that! Shut up, Armin! You're nothing but a liar!"_

The brunet felt as his head began to get lighter and lighter, until finally, he felt everything go black.

Before he completely blacked out, he heard Armin sigh.

"I'm no liar. You just haven't accepted what is."

* * *

"Eren! Eren!" There was someone tugging on his arm.

The brunet turned and saw a raven haired girl. She was in a pink dress, pink jacket over, and a red scarf around her neck. She was looking at him in panic.

"What?"

"Come on, run! We have to save mom!" She began to pull him towards what he believed was the house where his mother was at.

Eren began to run beside the girl, avoiding the people that were running their opposite direction, "What's happening?"

The girl turned to him scared, "What do you mean? A titan just broke through the wall! Some of the wall landed on the house! We have to save mom before it's too late!"

Both children stopped by the house, Eren's eyes widening in horror as he saw his mother pinned under the destroyed house.

"Mom!" Eren and the girl ran up to her.

Carla looked at her two children, relieved that they were alive. "Eren, Mikasa…"

"Mom, we're gonna get you out of here! Help me!" He turned to the girl, Mikasa, who nodded. Both tried lifting the roof off their mother's body.

The woman looked at her two children, "Both of you, leave."

Eren looked at his mother desperately, "No, mom, not without you!"

"My legs were crushed, Eren. Leave."

"But, mom-"He was cut off when his mother shouted.

"Just do what I say this once, Eren. Leave!"

Before either child could protest, a blonde haired man came flying down towards them.

The blonde grinned at them, "No need to worry, kiddos, I'll save you."

Their heads snapped to the direction of loud footsteps coming their way. A tall, blonde titan with an unpleasant smile was approaching them all.

Hannes thought he could kill it, but was frozen in fear. Instead, he followed Carla's order, picked up the two kids, and began running.

Eren was still faced in the direction where his mother was, Mikasa turning away, her eyes filled with fear.

Carla held her hand out to the three moving figures, "Eren, Mikasa, live on!" The woman covered her mouth with her hand, sobbing out 'help me, save me, please.'

The brunet watched as his mother was easily picked up, her legs kicking, as she was eaten top half first, blood going everywhere.

"Mom…"

* * *

In Wall Trost, there were mobs of people rushing to get onto the ships that were to lead into Wall Rose. Many of them fell to their deaths as they went into the water.

Hannes managed to get the two horror stricken children onto one of the ships where their blonde friend was.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." The blonde bowed his head as he left the three alone.

Eren and Mikasa were completely silent as Armin came up to them, smiling in relief that his friends were still alive.

"Eren, Mikasa, I'm so glad you're alive. Grandpa and I made it aboard…" He trailed off as he noticed the dimmed look in their eyes.

What had happened during the time that they were separated?

* * *

The brunet sat in an alley with his two friends, both snuggled into his sides. They had a thick blanket, once which they stole, to keep them warm through the cold nights.

Some months had passed since the fall of Shinganshina. Many people died because of the lack of nourishment, sickness, or were ones who were sent out of the walls to try and find food.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin had been struggling over the time with staying alive.

They would politely ask the solders that were in town if they could spare them some food. The men would always turn them down, telling them they weren't worth the trouble.

So what were they reduced to? Stealing.

The three children would often have to hide out for days on end if they stole too much, and often times had to steal more just to make it through the cold nights.

Eren looked down at his sleeping friends. These two were beginning to get sick, and if he didn't do something soon, they would die.

Carefully removing himself from the two, Eren wrapped the blanket tightly around them, hugging his thin cardigan around himself as he began to search for anything that might help them.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing out here?"

The child turned his head towards the source of the voice. He saw a short red head with green eyes staring back at him, six bags in her hands.

"Why do you want to know?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Just wondering. I haven't seen too many kids around here. Aren't you supposed to be inside with your mom or something?"

Eren felt a stab of sadness and loneliness at the mention of his dead mother, "My mother died when Shinganshina came down."

"Ah, sorry to hear that kid. Hey, come on inside with me." She pointed to a still open coffee house.

The boy was reluctant to do so since Mikasa and Armin were still outside and he would be warm.

"You've got someone or two out here with you, right? I'll buy you something and you can take it to them. I promise not to do anything." The red head patiently waited for him.

"Alright."

* * *

The two sat in a booth, the girl drinking tea, and Eren with a hot chocolate. Such a luxury he hadn't had in months.

"So, tell me kid, don't you have a dad to take care of you or something?" The red head had ordered him some loaves of bread, milk, and other things he could eat with his friends.

"I don't know where he is. He was a doctor. He left on a trip before the wall was destroyed." Eren was very worried his father was also killed.

"Ah, that sucks." She eyed the boy as he ate his food. "Make sure you eat all of it."

"Okay." The brunet savored each bite as if it would be his last.

"Those friends of yours, um…"

"Mikasa and Armin."

The girl nodded, grinning, "Yeah, those two, you say they're sick, right?"

"Yeah."

She reached into her bag and pulled out three medicine bottles, handing them to him, "Give them a teaspoon from one bottle, they're all the same medicine, and they should get better real soon." The red head paid for the food as soon as it arrived at their table.

Eren finished his meal and stared at her, "Why did you help me?"

The girl stood up, "Because I was exactly like you. Now, now I have two big brothers who take care of me. I want to show the same kindness they showed me to you. It's a nice thing to do." She gathered her things, preparing to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?"

She turned around and grinned at him, "Isabel Magnolia. Pleasure to meet you, uh."

"Eren Yeager."

"Pleasure to meet you, Eren Yeager." The girl then turned her head back around and walked out of the coffee house.

After gathering his things together, Eren also left.

With the medicine and food Isabel gave him, Mikasa and Armin got all better in three days' time. When they asked him where he got the food and medicine, he simply smiled.

"I got it from my new friend, Isabel."

They didn't question him anymore.

…He never saw her again.

* * *

Eren gasped as he sat up in his bed. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked around his room. The brunet sighed when everything was the same.

He glanced down and saw Armin asleep on the floor. He jumped down and shook him awake, "Armin, Armin!"

The blonde groaned as he was woken up from his sleep, he opened one eye, "What Eren?"

Eren was still rather upset at his friend from all the things he told him last night, and he needed to know more, "Was everything you told me true?"

"What did I tell you again?" The blonde yawned into his hand.

"That I'm the reincarnation of Eren Yeager, and you were the one that wrote the book series."

He watched stunned as the blonde shook his head, "What are you talking about? We stayed up late playing games and watching movies. You passed out mid-way through a movie."

So, was that also part of the dream?

* * *

End of chapter 6.

I thought, since it was my birthday today, I'd be nice and update both chapters today. Hope you enjoy them. Also, check out my new fire emblem story, fates intertwined.


	7. Chapter 7

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 7

* * *

Did you ever stop to think about a dream when you wake up? What did you think of it?

There was absolutely no way in hell that Levi was able to get his parents and sister to go back home. They were somehow convinced that something would happen to the raven if they left.

Quite honestly, Levi wasn't the only one that was fed up.

Farlan had his hands placed on their parents shoulders, "Mom, dad, Lee will be fine. I'll look after him, don't worry."

Kuchel seemed to have none of it, "But, Farlan, I want to take care of your brother."

"Mother, I promise if anything happens, I'll let you know immediately."

Their father seemed to agree with his youngest son, "He's right, Kuchel. Farlan will look after Levi. We have nothing to worry about. He's here with a family member."

Kenny and Mikasa took her to the car, constantly reassuring her that everything would be alright.

Farlan sighed heavily as he closed the door, "I thought mom would stay here for a long time had dad and Mika not convinced her to go home."

Levi hummed in agreement. The raven had been moved to the couch per his request. He couldn't stand being in bed all day.

"Hey, bro, can I ask you something?" The blonde went over and sat down by his older brother.

"Of course."

"Why did you pass out in the office?" Farlan was in school when his mother called him out to let him know that Levi had blacked out in work. The blonde didn't hesitate to leave the school and go see his brother.

The raven knew he couldn't tell his brother. Erwin had suddenly dropped the ball on him by telling him Farlan and Mikasa were also in that hellish world. How the hell could he tell his brother, hey, you know those dreams I've had since I was a kid?

Yeah, well, those aren't just dreams. They're real memories that happened. By the by, you were in that god awful world and were killed by those man eating creatures. Just thought you should know that.

It sounded like complete shit to him, _in his own fucking mind_.

"You wouldn't understand, Farlan."

"I wouldn't? And why is that?" The blonde would listen and see why he couldn't understand the situation.

"Because the shit I would say would make you think the medicine is getting to my head. You wouldn't believe anything I have to say. So, brother, I'm asking you, please, do not bring it up anymore." His tone slightly begging.

Throughout all the years that he had been with his brother, he never once begged him to leave something alone. Was what Levi hiding that bad? What made it so bad? Unfortunately, until Levi was ready to talk to him, if ever, he would have to keep wondering what it is he can't talk to him about.

"Alright. I'll drop it. Just know that you can talk to me about anything that bothers you."

"Thanks kiddo." Levi reached over and ruffled his brother's hair.

The blonde laughed, "So, big bro, do you need anything before I go to the store?"

"Actually…"

* * *

"I'm not going to lie, Levi, I thought you wouldn't invite me over unless it was for work." Erwin had been called over to the raven's house by Farlan. Apparently, his friend wanted to talk with him.

"I wouldn't invite you unless it was completely urgent." The raven was now sitting in the living room with his friend, both nursing a warm cup of tea.

The blonde took a sip of his drink, setting it down on the coffee table, "So, what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"What you said back at the office. What do you mean that Farlan and Mikasa were involved in that world?" The thought had been bothering him this whole time.

"Exactly what I mean, Levi. Mikasa was your subordinate, and she eventually became one of your squad members. After the female titan incident, which you know." The raven nodded confirming that he knew.

"When the entire former special operations squad was killed off by the female titan, Eren was about to be taken into custody because of the failed mission and the unexpected deaths. However, sometime later, we ended up figuring out the female titan was indeed Annie. Armin, myself, you and other squad leaders got together to form this plan to keep Eren out of the military police's hands. We had one of the 104th dress up as him, I cannot remember who unfortunately, but I do know they were able to distract the guards enough for Eren, Mikasa and Armin to encounter with her and engage battle."

The former captain did remember some things like that. He did often see the raven haired girl and blonde boy with Eren before he figured out the brunet's name.

"Eren and Annie engaged in battle and destroyed a large portion of the capital city. I immediately sent you away with another squad leader, and the 104th squad to a hide out because it was dangerous for Eren to be found. I sent you all there do you could train Eren."

Erwin kept saying he sent him with another squad leader. Did he know which squad leader he sent him with? "Do you remember which squad leader went with me?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. Do you know?"

"Very well."

"Who was it?"

"Hanji. Squad leader Hanji Zoe."

"Wait, are you saying Hanji was there as well?" The blonde didn't really expect them to be there.

Levi nodded, "Even they were there. I often assisted Hanji in the experiments they wanted to conduct. I wanted to make sure Eren was completely safe the entire time."

"What kind of experiments were conducted?" The blonde leaned in close to listen closely to the information.

"Hanji experimented to see how long Eren could maintain control in his titan form, if he could understand commands, the hardening ability, complete simple and complicated tasks and so forth."

"Do you happen to remember the results?"

The raven nodded, "Yes. Eren seemed to be able to maintain control for twenty five minutes, and the more we did the experiment, the more control he seemed to gain."

"What of his hardening ability?"

"We gave him boulders and his job was to bring them together with his ability. We did the same with gaps in the mountains so he could assimilate what it was going to be like when he repaired the walls."

"Did he ever get sick because of the experiments?"

"There were some instances in which he did get ill because of an experiment taking too long. I ordered Hanji to refrain from doing anything with him until he was better."

Erwin nodded, then hesitated to ask, "I'm not sure if you remember this, but Mikasa and Eren were siblings back then. Do you have any memory of that?"

"Vaguely. I only remember Eren mentioning he had a sister, but I could never remember her name." Although he had seen her face, and seen the scary resemblance, he chose to ignore it.

"Mikasa often worried about his health. I suppose she blamed you for the reason as to why he was sick."

Levi sighed, "Sometimes. But as her commanding officer, she knew her place. I suspect she knew I meant him no harm when I agreed to the experiments shitty glasses came up with."

"I see."

The blonde was quiet for a moment, "Do you think Mikasa or Farlan have any idea about that other life?"

"I hope not. That world was hell. I don't want them to remember something so god awful."

"You know there's only so much you can protect them against."

Levi sighed, rubbing his temples, "I know, I know. I've tried to see if they have any recollection, and as of so far, they have none."

"And what will you do if they come to know about that other life? Will you tell them you knew all along? Or will you pretend not to know anything?"

Part of him wanted to lie to them, but felt like they would eventually catch on. Levi knew he should be completely honest with his younger siblings and that seemed to be the choice he would make. But he hoped he would never have to speak with them based on that other life.

"I'll tell them the truth should they ever ask about it."

"You know that's easier said than done."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Erwin? Tell them I fucking knew about all that death and sadness bluntly? They're my younger siblings, as their older brother I'm supposed to help them through things they're not sure about. I'm not even fucking sure about a lot of that shit, but what can I do? Complain? No. I have to deal with what is and smile like a fucking idiot while I do so."

"Levi, you can only protect your siblings from so much before they find things out on their own."

"I know."

The blonde stared down at his own lap for a moment, "And what if those memories come through as nightmares like yours did? You know that growing up as a kid you were viewed as different. It'll be worse since they both know how bad it is to be that different. Do you think they can handle the pressure of that?"

Growing up with his parents, friends, and teachers thinking he was different, certainly did take its toll on him. Levi wanted nothing more than to be normal like everyone else. But he also had time to accept that he was different.

His siblings were more grown up, and being accepted was the major thing at their age. No matter how much they deny it, it's the truth.

"I don't know, Erwin. I didn't exactly have someone to talk this through until now, and they might think I won't accept them. You know how much they both look up to me. What can they say? Hey, big brother, I just wanted to let you know I'm having these horrific dreams about man eating creatures and I see you there as well. Just thought you should know that, thanks."

The blonde rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcasm, "I know you'll help them."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're the type to love your siblings regardless."

"You think they'll still think that if they ever tell me?"

"I'm certain they will."

"Now, Erwin if you're wrong, if you're wrong, I'm kicking your ass."

"And I'll gladly bend over for you."

"No homo."

"You would say that."

* * *

After Erwin left home for the night, Levi sat in the living room alone.

Farlan had gone to bed some time ago. Even though he wouldn't be going to school tomorrow to look after his older brother, Levi didn't want him to lose sleep.

The raven stared at the family pictures on his wall.

His two siblings looked so happy in that picture. It was back when Levi came back from university, and his brother and sister couldn't have been more content in that photo.

Levi just couldn't imagine his two siblings being plagued by those memories. He could see how Farlan and Mikasa would approach him with it.

The blonde would first seek comfort from his brother. Farlan had done that since he was young. He would usually come to his room and sleep in his bed until morning, and Levi would never say anything. Maybe in the end, Farlan would seek his guidance outright just like he always had. But he also had to remember he was grown up now, and that might have changed.

Mikasa was the one that had more of his worries. She was always one to hide her emotions, much like himself, and tended to bottle up her emotions. Once again like himself.

 _Wow, Mika. Grade A role model you have here._

His sister was the kind of person who'd rather figure out a situation on their own than go to someone they can trust. In some instances, Levi's had to go to his sister because of an emergency break down she had often when she was younger. Would those be worse now that she was older?

That other life brought nothing but pain that much was simple. But how would they react to knowing what they think are dreams, are actually real?

Levi shook his head. Maybe he was reading too much into the situation again.

Fuck Erwin and his eyebrows for making him worry so much.

Sighing, the raven got comfortable on the couch, closed his eye and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, you."

Levi turned and saw a blonde standing on the roof. He narrowed his eyes at the other young man, "What?"

The blonde held up a hand, "Whoa, whoa, calm down there, buddy. I just want to help you. Follow me and I can help you lose those military dogs."

Reluctantly, the raven agreed and followed the young man.

Both stayed completely silent as they heard the sound of the 3D maneuver gear pass by them. The smell of gas left in the air.

Levi glanced over at the blonde, "Who are you?"

The other male grinned, "Farlan Church, pleased to make your acquaintance. You're Levi, right?"

"Yes. I suppose I should thank you for saving my ass from the military dogs back there."

Farlan chuckled, waving it off, "No problem. But, I would like it if you could pay me back for helping you out."

Levi narrowed his eyes, "How?"

The blonde grinned, his icy blue eyes glazing over, "Join my leaders gain willingly or we'll force you." He snapped his fingers and other members came out from behind the walls and rubble around them.

Steel grey eyes scanned over his surroundings, "You fucker. You had this all planned out."

"Oppsie daisy, seems like the underground demon caught me red handed." The blonde laughed. "So, you can either willingly join or my guys beat the crap out of you."

Levi sighed, "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

Before the blonde's eyes, all of his twenty fellow members were taken out like nothing.

The raven wiped away blood on his knuckles, "Next time, leave me the fuck alone. Tell your piece of shit leader that if he ever comes for me again, I'll kill him." He jumped over the rubble and fled.

Farlan stood in his place, his now former gang members groaning in pain around him.

"I knew it. Levi…you are and I are going to be great friends."

* * *

Through so much persistence, Levi reluctantly allowed for Farlan to join his gang.

"Now, listen you piece of shit, I'm not going to trust you right off the bat. You'll have to work your ass of if you ever want to be someone essential."

The others watched in surprise as their leader spoke to Farlan. Levi wasn't known to be cruel to his gang members. Of course he wasn't all touchy feely, but he showed tough love, if you can call it that.

"Of course, boss. I didn't expect any less."

Levi turned and went to business on immediately getting his 3D maneuver gear on.

"Hey, boss, isn't that what those military dogs use?" Farlan had seen the military police use those and thought one had to be in the military to get their hands on those. Just how did Levi acquire one?

"The military does use this gear."

"How did you get it?"

The raven fixed his eyes on him, "Why don't you get to work instead of spatting out questions?"

Farlan slowly nodded, "Sure thing, boss."

Levi averted his gaze from the blonde, "Now, I want you all to be very careful on this mission. This is very dangerous considering I'm the only one with the gear. I want you all to go within the groups I assigned you all in. I want the groups to follow in the exact plan we discussed in the days prior. Should anything go wrong, light the signal fire. Farlan."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Immediately light that fire once you get word of anything gone wrong."

"Course. Don't want to disappoint, boss."

The raven scanned through all the members, mentally nodding when they were all set.

"Alright. Let's get this started."

* * *

"Boss! Boss!"

Farlan looked around frantically for their leader, the raven having caught the attention of all the military police, he led them away from everyone so they could complete their important task.

The blonde stood on top of a roof, looking anywhere as to where the raven might be.

A hand reached out and brought him behind some rubble, he was about to fight back when a familiar voice whispered to him, "Quiet. They still might be looking. Stay still for several moments."

Both males stood completely still and quiet, neither risking it to make a move.

Levi finally let go of the blonde, "Why did you come to look for me?"

Farlan was taken back, "What do you mean why? Boss, we all depend on you. We all wanted to make sure you were alright. I told everyone else to head back to base while I went with others to look for you."

"That alone put a lot of you at risk of being caught. Did you ever stop to think that even if they hadn't found me, they might have taken someone else?"

"But we were worried! I told them all to be careful!"

"Careful doesn't cut it if you still get caught." Levi cautiously walked out towards the edge of the roof, scanning the area for anyone around.

Farlan stared at the shorter male for a moment, "Boss, I came here alone. I didn't send anyone to come with me. I knew it was dangerous for more than one person to search for you. Everyone knew that. Boss, everyone was worried you'd been caught or worse, killed."

"If one of those two happened, I would have wanted you all to continue on as if I'd never left."

"So, you wanted us to forget about you then?"

"Essentially, yes."

The blonde stared at him in shock, "Y-You can't be serious."

"I'm as serious as they come, Farlan."

"Do you know how many people there depend on you? How many of them look up to you? Boss, you're the reason they can continue stealing and not feel guilt. You tell them it's for a good cause and they can continue to do so for that good cause. Boss, don't you care?"

It was silent for several moments between the two males. Farlan did truly start to think that his boss didn't care what the others thought until he spoke up.

"Of course I care. I care about every single last one of them. I know which ones need more money for medication, food, getting supplies to fix their homes, and give some more to those who wish to seek their citizenship. I know everything about them, Farlan. I care about them all like friends. As cold as I may seem at times, I do so because I don't want to be too close when they end up accidentally dying during a mission. I enjoy the time I have with those idiots because who knows when the next time you'll see them?"

Farlan could easily understand his concern. When you're living a dangerous lifestyle like they were, you didn't know when the next time you'd see someone. One moment you two could be laughing while having a drink, the next you're standing over their bloody corpse. This was just how their life went.

"And what about goodbyes, boss? What do you think of them?"

"They are sad at the time, as will all partings. But doesn't that make the reunion all the sweeter?"

Perhaps he didn't give his boss enough credit for doing what he did. Many men would break under the pressure, but not his boss. The raven stayed firm in what he did. He stayed beside those who were close to death, dying, or had been going through a death. Levi never once faltered in keeping his promises. Maybe his boss was more human than anyone down here. Maybe he was…

Levi glanced back at him, "If you're done asking me about my thoughts and opinions on life lessons, perhaps we should head back to base to see how the others are."

Farlan nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yeah. Let's go boss."

"I told you not to call me that." The two jumped down from the roof, walking back to base.

"Sure, Levi."

* * *

For the next couple of months, Farlan would prove himself to be very loyal and useful to Levi's gang.

The others had taken quite a liking to him, often thinking of him as the right hand man around. What surprised them all was that Levi didn't object to said thing.

Eventually, Levi told all the members that Farlan would be living with him in his home, and if they ever needed the blonde for anything, they could feel free to stop by.

"Levi."

"Hm?" The shorter man was busy cleaning their shelf where all the knives were held.

"I finished cleaning the blankets for our bed just like you said."

 _Our bed._ That was still something Levi wasn't used to hearing. Hell, he hadn't heard that in years. He especially didn't expect to hear it from the over confident blonde he met some months ago.

"Good. You left so many stains on it. Took me forever to try and get them off."

The blonde snickered, "Hey, wasn't just my stains. Yours too."

"Maybe if you learned to keep your dick in your pants, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who woke the other up by a blowjob, now was I?"

"Screw you."

"I'll screw you later."

Levi let out a heavy sigh, "What the hell do I see in you?"

Farlan grinned, "Maybe it's my handsome face, charming personality, or maybe it's the passionate love that burns through your veins."

The raven gave him a deadpan expression, "Nope. Definitely not that."

The blonde chuckled, going over and pressing a kiss to his shorter partner's lips.

* * *

Levi woke up from his dream due to a light pressure on his lips.

His steel grey eyes opened and came face to face with his younger brother.

Farlan had a light blush on his face. His eyes had a determined glint in his eyes, "I love you, Levi."

 _Just what the fuck happened while he was sleeping?_

* * *

End of chapter 7.

I'm very iffy on this chapter. I might end up editing it later. But if you like it, I think i might keep it the same. Also, happy birthday to Eren. That precious cinnamon roll.


	8. Chapter 8

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 8

* * *

When you experience a scene, one that seems so real, you tend to question, was it real or not?

Eren was still very much convinced that he had that conversation with Armin, and that the blonde actually did say everything they spoke about.

But Armin kept telling him they never talked about anything like that, and that he dropped off somewhere in between the movie after too much sugar no doubt.

The brunet eventually let it go when his friend was so hell-bent that nothing happened and was borderline annoyed.

Eren currently found himself at his laptop, spinning slowly on his swivel chair, looking up at the ceiling and thinking.

He had been thinking about this for a while now, but when he had the dream that Captain Levi said if they were reincarnated, he would find him.

So, would it be okay if Eren starts looking for him too?

I mean, look at it this way.

They were lovers in another life, and his former commanding officer had made this promise to him, and Eren knew he was a man of his word.

He was with Jean now, happy, wanting to find a completely different man he wasn't sure whom actually existed, but happy nonetheless.

So, would there be anything wrong with him wanting to look up the raven?

As far as he was concerned, nothing was wrong about it at all.

* * *

"So you're going to look for someone, you're not even sure is real?"

Since Eren knew himself well enough, he knew he would want to someone else's thoughts on it.

Armin would think of him as crazy, Jean would tease him about being in love with a fictional character again, and the rest of his friends would use this as blackmail.

So, he went for the next best thing; Isabel.

"Is that weird?"

"Eren, let's list everything wrong here, shall we?"

On second thought, maybe he should have kept everything to himself.

"You don't even know if this guy is real or not, you have a boyfriend, if you do happen to find said person, they might be completely different from what you expect, and did I say you have a boyfriend? Because you do, and may I remind you he is very jealous and possessive of you."

While Isabel might not sometimes agree with how possessive Jean could get sometimes, he often did it because he cared of Eren's safety.

"Then I won't tell, Jean."

"Eren."

"Look, let's say I did find this guy. But I would never meet up with him in a private area, it would be in a public area, and I would never give away my address to him, you think I have a death wish?"

It was one thing meeting up with the guy and having him stalk you are two completely different things.

The red head stared at her cousin, "I can tell there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind, huh?"

"Not at all."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Promise."

* * *

Looking for Levi was definitely proving to be a challenge.

Eren had come across so many men with that name, but had yet to come up with an exact match with who he was looking for.

The brunet had been trying his absolute best to make sure no one knew what he was looking for.

He simply told Jean he was getting things for his parents done along with writing. The young man gave him the time and space he needed.

Eren just let Armin know he was really busy writing and not to disturb him. The blonde wished him good luck in his writing.

He relayed the same message to his friends about his writing and they also told him good luck and to keep up with the good ideas.

As you would imagine, Eren being the little shit that he is, paid very little attention to his writing and actually set out to do the very thing his cousin pretty much disapproved of, even if she said something otherwise.

The brunet cradled his head in his hands, thinking about every single last detail that would help him in his search.

Turns out, when you search up someone with the personality traits of; undercut, steel grey eyes, grumpy face with an equally grumpy attitude, short but could kick your ass, and a resting bitch face you get up to thousands of matches.

Yes, some of them did look like genuinely nice guys whose friends looked like they simply tampered with their account, and others...well, they could easily make Eren jail bait should he ever have the misfortune of going to prison.

If he did; delete his internet history.

Anyway, not the point here.

What the point here is, what could possibly narrow down his options?

Thinking of this more broadly was quickly getting him nowhere, and that's exactly what he wanted to avoid.

Now, he should stop and pause for several moments.

Eren leaned back in his chair, a slight squeak caused from the movement, and thought back to the things he knew for sure the captain liked.

Okay; tea, cleaning, training, seeing new trainees wet themselves, and killing titans.

Three of those are actually only possible in a human in the modern world.

So, with more time thrown into his research, he thought that he would go around town and visit all the tea shops, from family friendly to extravagant. Because who knows, maybe captain could actually be a wealthy person in this life, and Eren did not want to exclude the idea of him being in the upper class in society, nor the lower class.

Writing down all the directions of the shops in his phone, the brunet grabbed a jacket, made sure he had his wallet, keys, and set off to his first location.

* * *

If there was one thing that Eren could credit the captain for, it was that the man had the patience of a god to look through all those tea bags and pick out a favorite and not fall asleep with the soothing music this shop had been playing the entire time that he was here.

That's not to say that its a bad thing, it was just messing with his focusing a bit. Not to mention the wonderful array of aromas that was going through the small shop.

He did feel somewhat bad for constantly turning down the helpful clerks that noticed his constant roaming, but he was here to see if the captain gave this place any sense of thought.

As one would imagine, after three hours, two purchased tea bags and many apologizes later, the young man left the shop and crossed it off his list.

Well, better not lose hope now, he still had several other locations to scope out.

* * *

Eren groaned loudly as he plopped down onto his living room couch, painfully looking at the variety of teas he bought, and didn't need, staring right back at him from the coffee table.

Ultimately, his attempts at the tea shops were a complete fail.

He spent _so_ much time in each of them, all of the clerks were being wary of him and eyed him as if he was there to steal something, which he swears that he did not.

Who knew that a man with those interests would be so hard to find? Oh that's right, he didn't take into account he was the only person who liked that stuff.

Yes, he had thought that perhaps that Levi didn't really exist, and was simply the inspiration at the moment which led to his character to being created.

But when he thought something along the lines of that, he felt like he wasn't seeing the bigger picture. He felt like he was lying to himself in some way that he wasn't really understanding.

Still, how would he feel this way without really knowing if the other existed?

Maybe he was just tired. With everything that he had been thinking about and feeling, he might have tired himself out more than he originally thought.

The brunet made himself more comfy on his couch and slowly drifted off.

* * *

"Yeager."

Said young man turned at the sound of his name, looking to his left he saw his captain approaching him, "Yes sir? Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Explaining to me why the hell you're out so late would be a start." The raven stood beside his subordinate, crossing his arms and leaning forward on the wooden railing.

Eren was quiet for a moment, "It's nothing you need to trouble yourself with, captain." It really was. He just went into another spiel about how life would have went if things didn't go so horribly wrong years before.

"If it keeps you distracted enough you mess up during training it is a concern. We need you focused, Yeager."

He could easily agree with him on that. The brunet did mess up a bit during training which caused his squad members to worry about him.

"Today is the day my mother died." He didn't even realize he began speaking. "It's always tough to keep living on without her, but today, it just feels even worse. The last time that I saw my mother was right before she got eaten by that titan, and she looked so happy that very morning, only for me to ruin it for being a brat."

The captain kept his silence, letting the young man continue speaking.

"I know its pointless to even think about it considering I saw her die, but I sometimes wonder how life would have been like if she were still alive. Maybe I wouldn't have entered the military as early as did me, Mikasa and Armin did. I know that mom didn't like the idea of me joining the survey corps, and she might have still tried to convince me of doing so. Maybe dad would have come back if he knew that we were all together."

Eren began gently tapping his left boot again the wood, "If mom did somehow convince me not to join, what would I have done with my life? She would probably tell me to become a doctor like dad, he would have taught me everything that he knows. Hell, maybe if I didn't like it I would have joined later on. Whose squad would I have ended up in? Perhaps not yours since there was nothing special about me to being with until my powers were found out." He rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "I'm sorry for rambling captain, this probably is really pointless to you."

"Not at all."

That caught him off guard, "What makes you say that, sir?"

Narrowed eyes focused on him, "Each member feels this way at some point, or every day much like yourself. There's nothing to be ashamed of or to think it's all pointless." Levi turned his attention back to the empty training grounds, crickets chirping in the back, "We're only human of course. We think this way because its a grieving process we'll perhaps never get over. That's a way of coping, and if that's what helps you get through each day, then who am I to judge you? Even thought I may be your captain, I'm in no position on how to tell you how to feel."

"You don't think I'm weak for this?"

"No. You're actually a strong person for admitting this to your commanding officer. I've seen cadets cry their eyes out and avoid talking who've caused greater damage to themselves by doing so. Give yourself some credit, Yeager."

"Thanks, captain."

"Sure brat."

* * *

"Eren."

The young man looked up from the book Armin lent to him, "Yes sir?" He had been sitting in the library for the last several hours after Hanji and commander Erwin granted him permission to be in there.

"I've been looking for you." The captain came to stand beside him. "I finished my paperwork some time ago and I thought you were still stopping by." His hand came up to stroke the brunet's hair.

"Ah, sorry. I got caught up in this book Armin gave me." He marked his page and showed the raven the cover.

"History of Shinganshina? Why would coconut give you that?"

"He got it from squad leader Hanji. She went into town a few days ago and thought Armin would enjoy this. He let me read it after he was done, he said it was really good. I might let Mikasa take a look at it too."

The captain had a faint smile on his face, if this is what made Eren just a little happier everyday, then he would gladly get all the books about his hometown that he could find for him.

Eren got up and rearranged everything back to the way it was supposed to be before they both left the library.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" The two were walking side by side, the book still in the others hand.

"Yeah. It was nice to have some time away for myself."

"If you really enjoy it that much, you have my permission to go into the library everyday if you like." Seeing that light in the younger's eyes did things to him.

Eren beamed at that, "Really? Thank you so much captain."

Over the passed several months, the two had formed a relationship.

Some might say it was to tame the loneliness that they both felt, and in some sense, it was right. However, it was also because they held mutual affection for the other.

The captain saw a loving person in the otherwise feared titan shifter.

Eren looked passed that tough exterior and learned to love the man who was awkward in expressing himself when it came to affection for another person.

Through that time together, they'd learned much about the other.

Levi obviously knew that Eren was originally from Shinganshina, and the captain himself was surprisingly from Trost.

They had aspirations that someday when they won, they agreed to visit each others home that weren't apart of some mission. Rather, on their own free will to show each other what they remembered.

Eren felt something warm against his palm, he looked down and saw the captain lightly threading their fingers together.

He gently pulled their fingers closer, making them clasp hands just a little more.

It's crazy to think that the man who he once idolized as a child, respected very much as a subordinate, and feared at one point, had come to love him back.

His mother did tell him as a child, that hard work did bring great things.

The young man then noticed he was being led into the captain's quarters. "Levi?"

"You look tired. All that reading looks like it drained you."

Well, he was right in that. He had eaten dinner in the library, Petra was kind enough to bring him some so he didn't sleep hungry for the night.

Levi took the book from his hands and placed it on his nightstand, "Go and change in the restroom. There are some clothes for you in my dresser." He then sat down on his bed and began taking off his boots.

The young man nodded, went to the dresser and found his spare clothes that he kept in case he and Levi decided to spend the night together.

When he came back out and dressed, his captain was already under the covers, staring up at the ceiling.

Making sure the door and windows were locked for the night, he finally laid down on the bed and felt himself being pulled towards his partner.

"Goodnight, Levi."

"Sleep well, Eren. Ah, and love?"

"Hmm?"

"Hurry up and find me again."

* * *

Eren woke up with a slight start, the light from the living room making his shield his eyes until they adjusted again.

He slowly sat up after a few minutes.

"What a weird dream again..." He muttered to himself.

Those dreams, no matter how short, always felt so real. The conversations, touches, everything felt so real and _normal_.

Getting his phone out of his pocket, he looked at the time, only to cringe slightly. Damn, he had been asleep for nearly five hours.

He sighed, since it was 11 o'clock he might as well kiss his sleep schedule goodbye for the night.

Reluctantly pushing himself up from his warm place on the couch, get made his way upstairs for a shower, and maybe think about what he'll do for the rest of the night.

In the process of getting all the shampoo out of his hair, he stopped.

During one of his dreams, he remembered talking about a girl named Mikasa and the fact that he seemed rather close to her. Just..who was she?

He didn't know a Mikasa in real life, at least not that he can seem to remember. And if he had at some point, she certainly didn't seem like the kind of person he wanted to be around at the time.

Eren isn't quite sure what made him suddenly think of this. Was it because she shared the same name as the captain? Or they somehow shared an uncanny resemblance.

The brunet could recall some facial features about her, black hair, narrow silver eyes, pale complexion, overprotective, strong, and quiet. He might not have seen her much in his dreams, but he saw enough to be able to remember that.

If she was a real person, maybe she could serve as a connection for him and the captain.

Eren let out a small laugh; here he goes overthinking everything again. That's what he gets for going too in depth on his dreams.

Turning off the water, he stepped out and got dressed.

Well, he might as well spend the night playing games.

* * *

Yawning into the palm of his hand, Eren made his way through his campus and hoped that he could wake up in time for class. Armin and Jean would both have his head if they found out he was sleeping in class again.

Turns out he really couldn't fall asleep after his nap on the couch.

If anything, he should have at least stopped playing games, maybe then his eyes wouldn't be hurting so much right now.

Going into his usual seat, he pulled out his materials, uncapped his cold water, took a long drink, and hoped what he read on the internet about water waking you up more than coffee held up to be true.

Several minutes went by, and the professor stood up.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. She is a transfer student from Trost." She turned to her right and motioned for the person outside to enter.

Eren felt his breath completely halt.

The girl nodded towards everyone in the room, "Hello, my name is Mikasa Ackerman. It's nice to meet you."

...Maybe his dreams were fucking with him after all.

* * *

End of chapter 8.

Yeah, I honestly didn't think this shit would take me more than a year. Really, I could blame work, college, writers block and all that jazz. I could.


	9. Chapter 9

Let this be our prayer

Woo, another update. Finally, we're getting some progress made here.

Chapter 9

* * *

Love between siblings was always highly encouraged, some say that it makes everything within the family better. However, for the love of siblings to turn into something else, its simply something no one wants to happen.

The raven still laid stiff on his back, his younger brother hovering over him with the blush still present on his face, icy blue eyes searching his own for an answer he should fully well know he would not obtain.

"Farlan-"

"Levi, please, listen to me."

Not like he had another choice.

"I've been in love with you before you left for university. All that time that you spent away was hell for me. I tried to date other people in order to forget you because I knew that loving your own brother was wrong in every way. But dammit, I couldn't help it. That girl Isabel, is nothing but a shitty replacement to help with the love I can't express for you."

The blonde brought a hand up to stroke his cheek, fingertips making his skin tingle, "You were that one constant for me. Other people tried to replace you, but I would never let them. They would never know me like you do."

In some sense, that was true. Levi knew that Farlan liked having his hair stroked after a very tough day at school, napping on the couch with the faintest of mumbles coming from him, his eyebrow twitched when someone gave him something he didn't like, his nose would wrinkle when in deep thought, liked playing games more when someone was watching him, and when he had a nightmare, he would crawl into his brother's bed and spend the night sleeping as if nothing happened.

Yes, Levi knew Farlan better than anyone.

But only _the one_ would know Farlan better.

"Farlan. You know I love you more than anything in this world. But only _as a brother_. I've watched you grow up and get attached to me. Never doubt the fact that you're important to me, because you are. However, I can never return the love you feel for me, especially when it's like that."

The blonde lowered his head until it was resting on the others chest, "Please, _please,_ just _one week_ to live out what I've always wanted."

There's many a reason as to why something like this would never work. They're family first and foremost, what would happen should their parents catch wind about this? They entrusted Levi with one of his younger siblings. Both would be harshly ridiculed because of such a decision.

"Fine. But after one week, don't expect more." And once again, there goes his own fucking mouth.

Such a lovely smile graced Farlan's face, and honestly, it should have brought some sort of comfort to him, when it only brought on dread.

He better prepare himself for the next week.

* * *

"You're going to study in Shinganshina?"

Levi had Mikasa over for an evening while Farlan was off doing who the hell knows what with Hanji. Somehow his sister caught wind of that, and took the chance to come over.

"Yeah. They have a better program over there and it will give me the chance to be on my own for a while." Mikasa fiddled with the end of her jacket.

It was honestly no secret to the oldest Ackerman sibling that Mikasa always had a desire to travel and be on her own someday, the girl already liked her alone time after all. This would be a very good experience for her. She could not only further her education, but also expand her horizon and perhaps meet some life long friends along the way.

As a former university student, he knows how thrilling it was to live from his parents and make his own rules, living the life he had always dreamed about. It was certainly an experience alright.

However, as a brother, he did have some worries, not that he should since Mikasa was more than capable of taking care of herself. But she was the baby in the family, so it was more than warranted.

"What did mom and dad think about your decision?" He carefully adjusted himself on the couch as to not irritate sore muscle.

The raven sighed, her face slightly dejected, "Mom didn't think it was a very good idea to be so far away from home. She said that's she more comfortable knowing that I'm close by and have my two big brothers to look after me. And something about the program here being better than in Shinganshina."

"I'm going to assume the old man encouraged you."

Mikasa nodded, a fond look in her eyes, "Yeah. Dad was actually really supportive. He said since you already left for university way farther than I'm going and nothing happened to you, why shouldn't they let me go?"

True. Levi did attend university in Rose; which would take five days by car and an entire day by plane when it came to travel.

Honestly, his baby sister would only be a couple hours away and they could easily make time to go and see her. Hello, phone calls existed as well. Maybe his mother didn't take that into consideration.

"And Farlan?"

"He was really happy for me. He knows how much I care about my major and future and he said that he would support his baby sister with everything he's got."

His sister was majoring in Chemistry and health, some things she had an absolute fascination with since she was little.

"And what about you Levi?" She looked more nervous to hear his response.

Ever since she was little, Mikasa had always looked up to him because he was the oldest and the most level-headed in the family, next to their father of course.

She had admired him for carving his own path and leaving the safety and comfort of their home town. She did tell him at one point that she would follow in his footsteps about leaving home and finding out who she was outside of Trost.

The world was a big place after all.

"I think you should do whatever you think is best. If you feel that you'll better yourself by leaving Trost behind and starting somewhere else, who am I to tell you not to?" He raised a hand, a gesture that told his sister to not interrupt his thought process.

"I know that I'm your older brother and that's it no secret you really looked up to me when I left for school. However, I did one thing I'm not sure you'll do that same at. And that's coming back to Trost. I came back because it's my home town and the place I'm most familiar with. Now, I'm not saying that I didn't like Rose for the place that it was. It certainly would have been a nice place to get everything started that I worked so hard for. But it wouldn't have felt right for me. I felt like my place was established here in Trost a long time ago."

Rose was such a beautiful city that once you arrived, it was hard to get away from there. Levi however felt like it was a place he didn't want to come back to afterwards. It would be nice to come and see some friends from university every so once in a while, but he just thought it wouldn't be a good place to settle in.

"You might find that your place was determined here for Trost or you might find it in Shinganshina or where ever else you decide to go after university. I don't know, I'm not you. We both have similar mindsets; we both chose to leave home in the pursuit of something more. Although, our paths separate because while I'm content being here in Trost, I don't know where you'll want to be after university. Hell, who knows? You might meet the one at Shinganshina, make some life long friends, or simply decide you have bigger ideals than being here in Trost. The decision is ultimately with you. With that being said, you have my full support on this and I wish you the best of luck."

His sister not only looked so content on gaining his support, but also his opinion on how things would perhaps turn out. Her brother was the most knowledgeable in the family after all.

She got up and moved to carefully hug him, "Thanks, Levi."

He placed his hand on his sister's back and gently rubbed up and down, "Of course, Mika."

* * *

The next morning, the entire family gathered together at their childhood home to help Mikasa pack and see her off.

After everything was placed in her car, Mikasa faced her parents and two brothers. "Well, I better head off so I can get settled into my dorm."

Kuchel immediately wrapped her daughter up in a hug, nearly bursting into tears when she felt arms hold her back just as tightly, "Oh, my baby. I'll miss seeing you everyday. It won't be the same without seeing my princess."

"Mom, you can call me anytime you want. And it's not like you can't come visit me and I'll visit home too."

Her mother eventually pulled back and kissed her forehead whispering a gentle 'I love you'.

Kenny came over and lifted his daughter off the ground into the air, getting a laugh out of her, very much reminding him of when she was a child and always wanted to held this way, "Never thought I would see the day when my little queen would leave her folks and older brothers. You better answer every call and accept every visit I make, you hear?"

"Loud and clear dad."

The man gently lowered his daughter down and placed a kiss on her temple before going to stand beside his wife.

Farlan had a soft smile on his face, crushing his sister into his chest, placing his chin on her head, "Ahh, my baby sister is all grown up now. Can't really call you my little Kasa now, huh?"

"You still can." She loved that nickname her brother gave her, but it's not like she would admit that and increase his ego.

"You're right, sis. You take care out there and if anything happens, let me know. I'll show anyone not to mess with my baby sister." He pulled back and left a kiss on her cheek, gently ruffling her hair.

Finally, Levi brought his sister into a gentle hug, "Take care out there, Mika. I'm always here for you if you need me, alright?"

Mikasa held onto him tightly, her face buried in his neck, "I'll miss you, Lee." Came out as her muffled reply.

"I'll miss you too."

The raven slightly panicked when he felt his sister begin to sob quietly, "Hey, Mika. Remember, even if Lee isn't with you by your side, that doesn't mean what?"

"T-That doesn't m-mean he d-doesn't love me. I-It just means h-he'll love me e-even more when I-I see him a-again."

Ever since she was a child, Mikasa always had slight separation anxiety from Levi. Somehow in her child mind, she thought that the less time that she saw her older brother, that he would come to forget her and love her even less.

He started telling her that even though he wasn't nearby, it didn't mean he didn't love his sister. No. He would just simply love her even more when he saw her again. It helped her when Levi left for university, and now it'll help her now that's she's the one leaving.

The raven continued to hold onto his sister until she finally managed to calm herself down. "Love you, Mika."

"Love you too, Lee."

After everyone's goodbyes were said, Mikasa finally climbed into her car and pulled out of the driveway, waving at all of them as she finally drove off.

Kuchel was taken inside when her son's and husband noticed she was already feeling the sadness from being apart from her only daughter.

The three men ended up distracting her for the remainder of the evening by Levi cooking in her kitchen, Farlan introducing her to some very interesting shows on a channel he recently found that he thought his mother would like, and his father offering silent comfort by holding their mother's hand the entire time.

When Levi and Farlan left, Kuchel was much more calm and over the moon when he daughter called to let everyone know that she got to her new dorm safe. She met her roommate, Annie.

After talking with each of her family members, she hung up because she had a class early in the morning.

Bidding her son's goodnight, the blonde and raven set off for home.

* * *

Levi woke up sometime before his alarm went off and the action confused him. He usually slept until the shrill noise finally roused him from slumber.

The raven finally understood why when he felt something non-too-gently suckled on his shoulders and back. "Farlan."

Farlan absently hummed in return before licking a patch of skin and making more marks.

Unconsciously, Levi was letting out soft noises that seemed to encourage the other male.

Eventually, he was pinned under Farlan, the blonde connecting their mouths together, moving in perfect sync. Almost like it was practiced and perfected over years of intimacy. Yet, that was not the case for one of them.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed.

They only knew several articles of clothing were being removed, the bed creaking, moans filling the air, and wandering hands.

Finally, the alarm broke what was going on. The shrill sound piercing through the air.

Levi's legs were hooked over Farlan's shoulders, the blonde just about to enter him, both panting with love marks all over each other.

Reluctantly, the two pulled away and got ready.

Neither spoke about it in the car.

* * *

At work, Levi kept himself plenty busy in order to forget how the morning went and how it would have gone had his alarm not been his saving grace.

"Levi."

At the sound of his friend's voice, the raven looked up and saw Erwin walking over towards his desk.

"I overheard that the youngest of the Ackerman bunch left for Shinganshina." Well, not overheard, more like Hanji somehow found out and practically came sobbing towards him after one of her babies left the nest.

"Yeah." The man sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "She left to better her education. It's been rough on our mother."

"I would imagine so. Her only daughter left for another city. I'm sure it didn't feel any easier since the oldest left first." Erwin vividly remembers Kuchel sobbing when he came to pick up Levi when the two were headed off for Rose.

"Tell me about it. Mother was upset the entire day. Farlan, the old man and I did our best to try and calm her down."

"Work?" The blonde crossed his legs as he got comfortable.

"To some extent, yes. She was a lot more relieved when Mikasa called to let us know she made it to her dorm and met her roommate."

"That's good."

For some moments, it was silent.

"Is there a reason for your visit or are you simply here to fuck off?" The raven had several documents that he needed to get through for the evening and if it wasn't complete, Rico would have his head for being lazy about his work.

Erwin seemed reluctant to talk, which only confused Levi.

"Well. There is some rather important information that I do wish to share with you."

"I'm all ears then." He reached over and put his laptop into sleep mode to conserve some power. Giving his friend his full attention.

"As you're fully aware, I recently took some days off to go with Flagon to see my father."

Levi nodded. He knew that was something Erwin tended to do several times a year so that their relationship wouldn't become strained again, and his half-brother could become acquainted better with Erwin's father.

"Well, when the three of us went out to see the city for a while, I felt like there was something familiar there in that city and that feeling would not leave me alone the entire day. So, I left Flagon with my father for them to have some time to talk."

The blonde shifted nervously in his chair, an action his friend did not miss, "I couldn't exactly pinpoint where the feeling was coming from, so I simply walked around town to see where that feeling would finally die down enough."

"I walked into several shops that seemed to ease the feeling a bit, however it was still lingering. At first, I thought I was nervous because I left Flagon with my father. But then, I walked by a tea shop."

Erwin stopped there. It looked almost like the man didn't want to share the last bit of his story.

Levi raised a brow, "You walked by a tea shop and what? Something happen while you were there?"

Rubbing his hands anxiously, the blonde seemed to be having a debate with himself based on how he should word his last sentence to his story.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Erwin spoke up, "When I walked by that tea shop, I saw him." He leaned closer towards Levi, "I saw Eren Yeager, Levi. He's alive."

Levi went completely stiff at hearing the name.

"I found out absolutely everything about him. Hanji helped me gather information about him. He lives in Shinganshina and attends the same university as Mikasa. Levi, if you say the word, I can have you and Eren immediately in the same room. All you have to do is tell me."

Eren...?

Alive...?

This was turning out to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

End of chapter 9.

Oops, my hand slipped.


	10. Chapter 10

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 10

* * *

You ever have those days where you're just so completely done? Yeah. This is one of those.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. She is a transfer student from Trost." She turned to her right and motioned for the person outside to enter.

Eren felt his breath completely halt.

The girl nodded towards everyone in the room, "Hello, my name is Mikasa Ackerman. It's nice to meet you."

Not only was it hard to keep his jaw from falling on the floor and making a fool of himself, it was hard to _breathe_ and comprehend what was even happening.

"Mikasa, please choose a seat and class can begin."

Of fucking course she would pick a seat right next to him. Because why not, right?

"Take out your textbooks and turn to page..." He began tuning out the professor. Well, he'll ask someone in his class what the entire lecture was about later so he's not royally screwed.

Everything that happened in his dream came true in reality the very next day. This was too much of a coincidence.

Things had been playing out too smoothly for him to even believe.

Eren subtly glanced to his left. Mikasa looked exactly like the girl in his dreams.

Everything about her was down to a point, that maybe even her personality would be the same. If the brunet got to know her, would she be as protective as she was back then? What was her life like this time around like? Did anything bad happened to her? Did she grow up happy?

He sighed internally. Just because these two girls happened to look alike, didn't necessarily mean they were the same person.

Someone tapped on his shoulder, it was Mikasa.

"Do you mind if I look onto your book too? Mine is coming in the mail next week." Her grey eyes were warm.

"Y-Yeah. No problem." He placed the book in between them, noticing how the raven shifted closer towards his seat.

After several moments of listening to the professor, she spoke again, "I'm Mikasa. You are?"

"Eren. Eren Jeager." At least he can say his name without a damn stutter.

She smiled, a pleasant feeling went through the young man seeing it, "It's nice to meet you, Eren. Do you mind if we hang out after class?"

"Not at all."

Both turned their attention back towards the lecture.

The brunet felt strangely more at ease.

* * *

Since Armin and Jean both had a class during Eren's normal lunch hour, he normally went back home and had something there.

But since he had Mikasa, he had a reason to eat something decent at the cafeteria, and apparently so did his new friend.

Once they were both seated, they immediately became involved in conversation.

"So, Mikasa, what made you want to come to Shinganshina?" It wasn't per say unusual that people came to a smaller town, it was just more common to hear people leave for other bigger cities, like Rose, Maria and Trost.

The raven set down her water bottle after taking a drink, "I came here originally because of the education program. It was much better here than it was in Trost. Another reason I came here was because I wanted to try being on my own for once."

"Usually college students live with their families for a while after they graduate, why leave now?" He had heard that some university students leave purely because it's required, others leave by personal choice.

"Well, my oldest brother actually gave me that idea. He left for university in Rose a couple of years ago and I really looked up to him because of it. He said that he wanted to expand his horizon and see what kind of person he was outside of our home town. That kind of gave me my own incentive to do the same. My brother told me leaving home would really help open my eyes."

Eren nodded, impressed. Mikasa's older brother certainly knew what he was talking about. Motivating his little sister like that. "You come from a big or small family?" He scooped up some rice and ate it.

The girl shook her head, "No. It's me, my two brother, mom and dad. How about you?" She then took a bite out of her green apple.

"I come from a small family. Just me, mom and dad."

"Did you grow up around here or did you move?"

"I grew up here. Mom and dad said they wanted to find the perfect place to raise a child and eventually settled on Shinganshina."

His dad constantly says that it was his mother that was more concerned about it, but his mother and uncle Hannes say otherwise.

They continued to talk for some more time until it was time for them to leave.

Eren walked Mikasa to her next class because it was on the way to his own.

* * *

Later in the day when classes were over, Eren found himself in his bedroom, idly messaging Jean, telling him, ' _No, I'm not going to convince Armin to let you cheat off his test, you're one your own.'_

It was met with a crying gif.

The brunet shook his head at his boyfriend's antics.

He was caught off guard when the blonde called him. "Hello?"

"Hey Erebear."

"Hey, Jean. Needed something?"

"I guess you could say that. I needed to hear your voice. Haven't heard it in five days."

The brunet felt his cheeks heat up, "Idiot. Don't say that. You know you can call me anytime."

Jean snickered over the phone, "I know. I just like knowing I can make you blush is all, love."

Eren made a slight noise indicating his embarrassment.

"Hey, you busy this weekend?" He heard the other shift. Jean was probably laying down on his bed.

"Not really. Why?" Eren looked up at his ceiling.

"You wanna come over? I got us a new game, maybe watch a few movies, order something and spend some time together. I know classes have been kicking both our asses."

"You mean just yours?"

" _Our_ asses. And I thought what better way to wind down than play some games, watch some possibly shitty movies, and spend time with the guy I'm head over heels over."

The brunet couldn't help the smile that made it onto his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

Jean let out a small cheer over the phone, "Awesome. I'm looking forward to it, baby."

"Me too, Jean-bo. Me too."

* * *

Sometime later, since Eren found himself not able to sleep, he decided he might as well work on some writing.

Because he didn't have classes until the afternoon, he could afford some hours typing away.

The brunet was so focused on his writing, he didn't snap out of it until he got an indication something arrived in his email.

Raising a brow, Eren saved his document and then proceeded to open up his email.

Strangely enough there wasn't a return address.

He felt his eyes widen at the message.

 _Eren Jeager, or should I perhaps say Eren Yeager?_

 _Like it really matters, you know both names are yours anyway._

 _How many years has it been now that I've last seen you? Two thousand maybe? Who really even keeps count anymore?_

 _It's so foreign seeing you live a normal life and not being met with complete disgust. Who knew the titan shifter would get the normal life he wanted? And here I thought I would get the pleasure of killing you again in this life!_

 _It's a real shame the corporal isn't with you. I would do anything in this world to see that broken look in his eyes at seeing you murdered at my hands again._

 _Whose hands you might be asking? Come now, cadet Yeager. You should know by now. You've had two thousand years to figure it out!_

 _Ah, that's right. You don't remember in this time line. You're just as useless now as you were back then._

 _Humanity's last hope? Please, don't make me laugh._

 _Cadet Yeager, you better hurry and find your captain. Someone might just snatch him up. And that someone, is closer to him than you think._

The brunet couldn't move from his seat, simply staring at his screen, waiting for this all to be a dream. This one time, he really wishes that it was a dream.

Shakily getting up from his chair, he made his way to his bed, checking to see if his bedroom door was locked, before he curled up tightly into a ball.

Who was that message from?

Why did they send that to him and make him more confused than he already is?

And whose so close to the captain that they'll take him away?

The brunet felt his teeth dig into his bottom lip, his green eyes shut, and body simply curling up more.

Why did everything have to be so confusing?

* * *

"Ah, I'm sorry, Eren. The captain is busy again today." Petra looked so apologetic, Eren tried harder for her sake to hide his disappointment.

"It's alright. I know he has a lot to do. Don't worry about it." The brunet bid Petra farewell and went about his own way.

He knows it's childish of him to feel frustrated when the captain can't spend time with him. The man is an important figure in the Survey Corps after all.

But when said man is his lover and looks disgusted after simply grabbing his hand and not talking to him for a week. _It hurts_.

Forcing a smile on his face to keep his friends and sister at bay only makes things worse.

Eren knows he can't trouble them with something going on in his relationship. It's only a rough patch they seem to be going through. Everything will be solved out soon once they talk. It always gets better when they talk it out.

"We'll be okay." He murmured to himself. "We just need to talk."

As he walked along the empty hallway, his words echoed back to him, as a way to comfort him from the pain he was currently feeling.

The captain could be cruel sometimes.

* * *

"Yeager? What are doing coming into my office this late at night?"

Eren silently swallowed, "I-I needed to talk to you about something important captain." Normally, in such a setting, he would refer to the other by his name; but in this moment, he didn't feel like it was okay. That alone made him sick to his stomach.

"You better make it quick Yeager. I have paperwork to fill out so the commander won't come and get on my ass about incomplete work." Grey eyes didn't look up from the papers on his desk, nor did his hand stop writing.

"I-It's about our relationship-" He stopped when the other scoffed.

"What relationship? I give you attention and you think we have something?"

Green eyes began to blur.

"I gave you that special treatment so those anger issues of yours would calm the fuck down." He set down his pen and pinned the other down with his gaze. "You're nothing special set aside from your powers, Yeager. How can someone love you fully well knowing that you're a monster."

 _"You're no monster, Eren. You're human."_

His words back then made bile rise up in the brunet's throat.

"Did you really think that I could love you? I spoke those words to make you feel better about yourself. The commander informed me that you could lash out if you kept on being depressed and angry. Naturally, this was the only way to tame it. Besides, your admiration for me was no secret to anyone."

"So...you used it to your advantage?" His voice came out so small and fragile. He hardly recognized his own voice.

"Whatever it took to tame the monster."

Eren wasn't the monster. _Levi was_.

To use his honest emotions against him and make him think he was loved was what really disgusted him.

All those nights where the brunet fell asleep in the others arms were fake. He almost flinched of the thought of him being peacefully asleep, and the other filled with disgust, clear on his face had he been awake to see it.

Those declarations of love, which had been spoken with a fond tone, was more than likely practiced.

The night where the captain kissed him. Perhaps he was thinking of someone else.

Everyone was right after all. Who could ever bring themselves to love a monster?

"I'm sorry for bothering you so late, captain. If you'll excuse me."

He turned and left the room.

The gentle shut of the door contrasted heavily with his emotions.

* * *

"Eren? You okay?" Petra had noticed that Eren had been seated out under a tree since morning, barely touching his breakfast.

It was one of the rare days where the special operations squad had a day off, didn't have to clean and go about anything they wanted to do for the day.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little bored since we don't have anything planned for the day." He was silently hoping that the female member would catch the hint that he wanted to be alone.

Unfortunately, she sat down beside him. He couldn't really hold it against her. Being the only female in their squad, she often said that she could notice if anyone was off a lot easier.

"You look sad. What's wrong?" Her warm honey eyes settled on his stiff form.

It was silent for some moments.

"Was it because of the captain?" The blonde must have been right because the youngest member flinched at the mention of him.

Petra was one of the few people, along with the rest of the squad, who knew about their relationship and supported it. They said they did because Eren made the captain less cranky and happy.

"He was lying to me this entire time."

"Eren?"

"The captain was only with me because someone needed to tame the monster. And who better than the person who will eventually have to kill me? Every time he said he loved me, I'm sure he was thinking of someone else."

He let out a humorless laugh, the sound making the woman beside him flinch at how empty it was, "While I was falling more in love with him, he was just coming to hate me more and the person who gave him the order. Captain never gave a shit about me. He knows our roles well. I fight for humanity and take down those monsters, and him ending my life should I get out of control."

"But Eren-" The woman lifted her hand and tried to place it gently on his shoulder, only to back away at the look in his eyes.

"No, Petra. The captain doesn't love me. And he never will; because who can love a monster?"

"Eren!"

The brunet looked at his squad member in surprise. Her golden eyes looked determined.

"I know that the captain loves you! He could never fake that look in his eyes whenever he talked about, looked at you, or even thought about you. You could never say that you don't love someone and not look like that at the mere mention of them! I don't know the captain's motives, but." She looked down at her lap, taking a couple of moments to collect her thoughts.

"Captain could never say he doesn't love you and not be hurting on the inside." Her gaze met up with his again, "I know it, Eren. I can feel it. We all do. The captain would never lead you on like this and say it was all a lie and an order."

The brunet desperately wanted to believe her.

He wanted to believe this was all some lie his former lover was forced to tell. That the other was lying in order to protect him from harm. Fucking hell, he could live with that answer.

Just not the one where he was never loved.

Eren got up and excused himself, brushing passed his squad members, who held Petra back, telling her the young man needed some time.

No amount of time could tame the pain he felt. Not a chance in hell.

* * *

The brunet examined his surroundings and noticed they were outside the walls.

Everything was quiet for once.

Sounds that he had become used to were completely gone.

 _'Ah, that's right. We won. The titans are gone.'_

Eren had shifted for the last time to take out the remaining titans, giving his comrades and commanding officers a fighting chance.

He had eventually shifted back and told his squad members and captain to head on, he would be right behind them in a few moments. They still had a fight to win after all.

Just when he had been ready to go back into the fight, a figure came out of nowhere and left a gash on the back of his neck, forcing him onto his knees, and to pass out from shock from a second blow to his mid-section.

He had no idea how much time had passed since he lost consciousness.

"You're awake now. Good." A hooded figure came into his line of vision. They looked to be a man, but he couldn't be certain with his vision so foggy.

The black cloak they wore did a very good job at concealing who they were.

"It looks like I have a couple minutes before your squad gets here. Just enough time to talk to you before you die, Yeager."

Eren desperately wanted strength to come back into his body so he could fight off this stranger. But, they did a good job at making sure he was down.

The figure turned towards the sounds of the battle finally ending, "It looks like humanity will finally win." They let out a low whistle, "Never thought I would see the day. You know, I once fought for this. I thought it was a load of bullshit. But, when your lover willingly serves them, you just follow to make sure they don't die."

Why were they telling him this? What did Eren have to gain from knowing all this information?

"You turned out to be a lot more useful than we thought. Humanity really almost gave up on you, but I'm sure you know that by now. What with the lack of funds and people to see you off for every new mission, it's no secret to you, is it?"

The figure let out a small chuckle, sending shivering to Eren's slowly numbing body, "It's a real shame the people won't see their hero return like everyone else to tell them the good news. You wanted to travel outside these walls? I think I overheard someone tell me that."

They slightly looked back at him, face still concealed, "You wanted to experience everything this world had to offer, right? Shame. I suppose some of humanity will thank me later for really killing off the last titan. Even you should know your chances at living were minimal."

The person fully turned towards him, "I suppose I should thank you, Yeager. You killed the titans, but I killed the real threat."

Sounds of the 3D maneuver gear could be heard and it seemed like they were quickly closing in.

"Well, it looks like it's time for me to go. I'm glad I got to see you at least once and not wonder what he saw in you."

The figure nearly escaped until he managed to croak out, "W-Who are y-you?"

They laughed and removed their hood, a man looked back at him. Blonde hair, pale complexion, and icy blue eyes. "Farlan. Farlan Church. Pleasure to have been your murderer, Eren Yeager."

* * *

Eren's eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up in his bed.

He didn't realize his throat was sore, that his chest was heaving, and that his body was shaking.

All the brunet did was check his mid-section and nape of his neck for injury.

Nothing.

He nearly breathed out a sigh of relief until he remembered he email.

Quickly moving to his laptop, he brought up his email and nearly blacked out again.

There was nothing there.

The email was gone.

* * *

End of chapter 10.

Now, I'm really back and it feels amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 11.

* * *

I'm most certain you've been told at some point that everything happens for a reason. Suppose something does happen for a reason. Would you sill believe said reason if it meant you explaining you're searching for someone from a past life?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Erwin spoke up, "When I walked by that tea shop, I saw him." He leaned closer towards Levi, "I saw Eren Yeager, Levi. He's alive."

Levi went completely stiff at hearing the name.

"I found out absolutely everything about him. Hanji helped me gather information about him. He lives in Shinganshina and attends the same university as Mikasa. Levi, if you say the word, I can have you and Eren immediately in the same room. All you have to do is tell me."

Eren...?

Alive...?

Ever since he had found out Eren's name, there was a drive in him that simply told him he needed to find out if the brunet was even alive.

Given how there were no leads regarding his existence, he thought it was his past life playing tricks on him again.

But now hearing the news he had longed for, he wasn't quite sure how to feel.

To be completely honest, there was a part of him that wanted him to give up because of how him knowing Eren branched off.

Perhaps settle down with someone else.

Yet, the very thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 _Then again you are in a small relationship of sorts with your brother. So, you're not exactly a saint either._

Erwin noticed his friend's silence, "I'm sorry for suddenly throwing this at you, Levi. I just know how much you've been looking for him, and I just thought this would help you."

"I-It did. Just..." The raven leaned back in his seat, chewing on his bottom lip.

"You don't have to immediately give me your answer right now. If you still want Eren, just know that I can have him here fast."

Levi nodded, still not completely all there, "Yeah, thank you."

"Think it over and let me know."

The blonde excused himself and closed the door behind him.

Levi could faintly hear his friend telling Rico to leave him alone for the afternoon.

Normally such a thing would annoy him because he was the only one who told his secretary to leave him alone.

But in this case, he really needed the afternoon to himself.

And figure out why the inside of his mouth still tasted like ash.

* * *

Rico must have contacted one of his parents because he was told that his mother went to go pick up Farlan, and that his brother would be spending the night over at their parents.

Such a decision was fine with him because he's not sure if he could face the blonde at the moment.

There was too much internal conflict going on with him right now.

But why now? He asked himself this as he blindly tossed his suit jacket onto the couch as he laid down.

He wanted this, so why the fuck was he hesitating?

Eren was his happiness.

It was where his heart lied.

Eren was the reason why he tried so hard to find out who he was when he couldn't remember his name in the beginning.

Why he wanted those vivid green eyes to be a real thing and stare at them for the rest of his days.

And yet, knowing all this, he was still hesitating.

Was it because he felt he would be robbing Eren of his youth?

During that time, he dated some and hung out with friends, but there was never anything serious that made him stay at his old apartment.

Would Eren even want to give up his freedom and come with him? Even at this point, Levi was dead certain he would settle down with the brunet given the chance.

Did the young man have someone he was in love with? It would be completely selfish of him to make Eren give up that.

His phone went off on the coffee table making him reluctantly reach for it.

It was from Mikasa, a video attachment.

Putting in his code, he felt his breath punched out of him.

On the screen was Eren.

The brunet fidgeted for a second before looking at the small camera, squinting slightly, _"Is this thing recording?"_

Levi left out a soft huff of amusement.

Eren then gave a nod once he saw it was recording, _"So, I don't know you personally, but Mikasa has talked a lot about you. She really looks up to you, ya know? When she got that call from her mom earlier, she looked real worried. It took a friggin miracle to calm her down and not make the trip back to Trost."_

Wowza, the budget on a college student to come back from there would certainly put a damper on her grocery list.

 _"I really thought she would start crying when she heard you weren't feeling too well. Mikasa really loves you and while she might try to hide it with tough love sometimes, I know she would easily drop everything and rush to your side even if you only got a goddamn paper cut."_

Honestly, he doesn't doubt that. As a child, Mikasa thought he needed to go to the hospital for a simple paper cut.

 _"And I know Mikasa is really important to you too. But just from the stories she's told me, she knows that you would just try to hide everything and not tell anyone what was wrong. Your brother Farlan must agree too. I practically had to wrestle her phone away so she wouldn't message her younger brother to check up on you. Even if your entire family is worried, sometimes you just need some alone time to figure things out. Which now that I think about it takes back my previous statement about needing to not bottle up your feelings. I'm not a straight A student if you couldn't tell."_

Again, not surprised by that.

 _"My point is, I hope you get better. Cause if not, I'll gladly drive Mikasa down to Trost and knock some sense into you. Which, honestly, I don't think Kasa would mind. And..I guess I wouldn't either. I'd get to meet you. Still feels kinda weird to send your friend a video message to her brother who you've only heard about through stories."_

Ordinarily yes, but in this case, he finds that he doesn't mind.

 _"Yeah, so, I hope you get better. And I hope to meet you sometime soon, Levi."_

The video then ended with him getting goosebumps on his body.

Hearing Eren say his name left him too satisfied.

And if he shamelessly ended up saving that video just to stare at the brunet, well, nobody but him had to know.

* * *

It's a rare day that Levi takes a day off from work, but today, he knew his mind would be elsewhere.

He called Rico early in the morning, and all his secretary said was _about fucking time, Ackerman._

Instead of staying home, Levi ended up driving to his parents house.

Every time he looked at the house, he felt an overwhelming nostalgia.

Letting out a small puff of breath, he knocked on the door and heard his mother coming from the kitchen.

"Oh Levi, come in dear!" She closed the door behind him once he walked in.

"Your father is in the living room, I was just getting something prepared for desert later in the evening. Go on."

He nodded and walked into the living room, "Hey dad."

Kenny looked up towards his son, "Hey kiddo."

Levi sat down next to him and both watched the news in silence.

"You had your mother worried when that secretary of yours called yesterday."

"Sorry about that."

Kenny reached over and pat his son's back, said man leaning forward from his place on the couch, elbows propped up, hands bunched up into fists, and his jaw resting on them quite uncomfortably.

"You know you can talk to us about anything that's on your mind."

"I know."

"I also know your hiding something."

"I know."

"You can talk whenever you feel ready."

"I know."

His mother came back from the kitchen, sitting beside his dad and all of them sat in silence for a while.

"How do you go about admitting you're in love with someone?"

Kuchel turned to her son, her eyes warm, "Well, Levi, it takes a lot of certainly from oneself."

Kenny nodded in agreement, "It does, kiddo. People nowadays go around saying I love you like it's nothing, but are really scared to say it to someone who really matters."

Levi swallowed nervously, hurting his throat slightly in the process, "What if they're noticeably younger than you and more inexperienced?"

"Look at me and your mother, she was just the same. Noticeably younger and inexperienced just like the person you're telling us about."

His mother nodded, "I'll admit, there are people that are going to judge you based on appearances. It will be hard to find a balance between caring and not caring what people think. But, I've learned, that the opinions of people who truly matter are the ones you should care about."

Levi took in the advice silently, until his dad spoke, "Kiddo, think about this person for a second, and then try to describe what you feel."

Describe what he feels towards Eren?

"God, he's like a fucking whirlwind, never stays in place, always has to have that damn desire to want to go somewhere and drag others with him because he says it's not fun unless everyone is there with him."

He stays quiet again, until a small smile makes it way onto his face, "He's got these damn bright eyes, the greenest I've ever seen, and his hair always looks like a modified version of bedhead. His laugh, I want to hear it all the time and only that because it means he's happy and I want to keep him that way for as long as I can."

His parents exchanged a smile as they listened, "He always went on and on about the ocean because he really wanted to see the waves come crashing onto the sand, wanted to get a sea shell and see if he really could hear the ocean in it."

Levi smiled down at his hands, which were now comfortable resting on his knees, "He had this thing about holidays and would always nag me about getting in the spirit of everything. Even if it was goddamn daylights savings, would always say it was a big event and needed to be celebrated in someway. So, I would tell him let's celebrate with one more damn hour of sleep."

Kuchel carefully wiped away a stray tear. So much emotion was going through her hearing her son talk about someone with so much love on his face and it being even more clear in his voice.

"He would yell at me whenever I was working myself too hard and would force me to go outside because I would get backaches from staying in my chair for too long. Said something about me becoming a grumpy old man faster."

Kenny let out a quiet snort, completely agreeing with the young man his son was telling them about.

Levi chuckled softly, "I remember the first time he brought me tea. It was nothing but burnt tea water. He looked so disappointed in himself, and would make me tea everyday until he got it right. The look on his face was priceless when I told him it was exactly how I liked it."

His parents rolled their eyes. Knowing how their eldest son was very picky when it came to his tea and would except nothing less than the perfect cup.

The room went silent for some time, no one speaking, only the television providing them with background noise.

"I love him." Such a confession sent a warm feeling throughout his body.

Kuchel let out a small sigh, a loving smile on her face, "Well, dear, then you've your answer. Even without saying that, everything else told us right away you hold strong feelings for this young man."

Kenny nodded, fake gagging, which resulted in him getting a gentle hit from his wife.

"Well kiddo, what are ya waitin' for? Relocate your balls and tell that kid how you feel."

Normally such a crude statement would result in him glaring at his father, but the man spoke nothing but the truth.

Levi stood up, a look of determination on his face, "You're right. I need to tell him."

He kissed his mother's cheek and shook his father's hand as he left, a positive aura surrounding him.

Kuchel and Kenny watched from the living room window as their son drove, off a smile on his face.

"There goes our solider."

Kenny nodded, an arm around his wife, "Yeah. There he goes."

"Our humanity's strongest."

They shared a smile, "May the wings of freedom guide you, Levi."

* * *

When Levi arrived home some hours later, he noticed his younger brother was in the living room, doing his homework.

The blonde looked up when he saw the other male come in, "Hey, Lee, you're late coming home. I thought you didn't work today."

Rico had sent him a message during his lunch at school to let him know the raven didn't come in today.

"Ah, sorry about that. I had some important personal errands to run."

Farlan raised a brow at the happy look on his brother's face, "What's up? It's not like you to take a personal day off."

"Like I said Farlan, some important personal stuff. I'll be in my office until it's time to make dinner, make sure you let me know what you want today."

The raven walked right passed him, not noticing the sour look on the other's face.

* * *

 _"Levi? What do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?"_

"I'm calling about that offer you told me yesterday in my office." He was currently sitting on top of his desk, something he would normally never do.

 _"You've made up your mind about this? You looked rather uncertain about it when I first mentioned it."_

"I was yes. But, thinking about it today, I realized that this is something that will complete me. Erwin, that kid made me happy."

 _"I am well aware that he did. Which is why it was so refreshing to see our captain not have a ten foot pole up his butt because of some young man who popped out of nowhere."_

Levi laughed, catching his friend slightly off guard, "Yeah, I'll be honest, it was a nice time. Which is why, I want to meet up with him."

 _"Is there any particular way in which you want this to be done?"_

"I found out he's friends with Mikasa, so, maybe something involving her."

 _"Hmm, perhaps there might be something."_

"What's that?"

 _"Our company annually holds a day for siblings to come and assist the workers and get a feel for what they do everyday. Perhaps, I could extend an invitation to Mikasa and pass it off for her brother simply missing her. Maybe even tell her to bring her friends, as it would be a good cool down time considering all college students need one."_

"If you think it will work, then go ahead, eyebrows."

 _"Levi?"_

"Hmm?"

 _"I really hope that Eren can make you happy again as he did in the past. I miss seeing you so blissfully happy."_

"Yeah, me too, Erwin. Eren always did have that effect on me."

The two kept chatting away, with Levi unaware that his brother was standing outside his office, listening the whole time.

* * *

Dinner went on without much trouble, Farlan helping out and both chatting about their days.

Levi was sitting on the couch, and the blonde on the floor, doing his homework on the coffee table.

The raven was still spacing off when all of a sudden he was pushed down onto the couch, his brother hovering over him, "Farlan, what are you doing?"

"I still have three days left of this agreement, Lee."

Damn, that's right, he did.

Farlan leaned down and harshly sucked on the other's neck, making him squirm at the pleasant feeling.

"H-hey, don't leave marks."

"I can since you're mine right now."

Leaving multiple marks, Farlan cupped Levi's face and kissed him, the heat he was feeling being passed onto the other.

For what felt like forever, the blonde picked up his brother and made their way towards the bedroom, continuing to kiss him until he made the other completely forget himself in pleasure.

* * *

"You think there's an ocean out there somewhere?"

"Maybe brat. Who knows? Until we take down these damn titans, we won't know for sure."

Some years had gone by and they were able to move more freely about the terrain since the population of the titans were diminishing.

The Survey corps was once again flourishing with good troops and the support from the walls they were slowly gaining back.

Information they never thought possible was coming back at a steady pace from the missions that Armin and Hanji were leading.

Eren glanced at his partner, the raven rubbing his hand through the stubble growing on his face, "You should shave sometime soon."

Levi nodded, the prickly hair beginning to bother him. However, since he had been working so hard these past few days, he hardly found himself giving a shit about his appearance.

That and Eren had once said the stubble felt nice when he kissed him. And no, he didn't keep it for that reason.

"Hey, Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"When we do find the ocean, you'll be right beside me, right?"

"Of course. Someone's got to keep you in line."

"And what better than that someone being you?"

The smile Eren gave him let him feeling very content.

"Now wake up, I think I hear a phone ringing."

"Huh?" Phones didn't exist in this world.

"Come on," Eren gestured next to him, "I think it might be important."

* * *

Levi slowly woke up to the sound of his phone actually ringing.

Moving the blonde's arms away from him, he reached out and picked up his phone, his voice still rough with sleep, "Hello?"

"Lee? Oh thank god you picked up."

The raven woke up once he heard the panicked voice of his father, "Old man, what's wrong?"

"Wake up Farlan and get ready, Mikasa's in the hospital."

Levi felt his body and blood run cold.

 _Not Mikasa. No, never Mika. Not his precious little sister._

"Get a move on Levi! Your mother and I will be over in half an hour, get a bag and shove necessary shit in there. We're leaving for Shinganshina."

Even when his father hung up, Levi sat still on the edge of his bed, his phone beeping from the call being ended, and his ears ringing.

Why things couldn't be simple, he would never fucking know.

* * *

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 12

* * *

You know when you've met someone and over a short amount time it feels like you've known them for a lifetime.

Maybe some bonds work that way.

And maybe some were _made_ that way.

Eren felt this way whenever he was with Mikasa.

There was just something about her that felt so familiar.

It had only been a couple of days since he met his friend, yet it felt like she was always at his side waiting for him to acknowledge her.

The feeling was strange, but it's the only way that he could describe it.

Currently they were in Mikasa's dorm, her roommate, Annie, in a class at the moment.

"I thought Shinganshina was supposed to be a warm place. Has it been like this before, Eren?"

"Sometimes, but it's kinda weird for it to be like this. It'll pass in a couple days."

"Hope it passes soon. Never got cold like this in Trost."

Both college students found themselves lazing on the couch, some random sit-com they weren't even watching, and complaining about the weather.

God, college has messed them up.

When Mikasa excused herself to answer her cellphone, Eren merely let out a small groan as she left.

The brunet yawned and nearly bit his tongue when he heard Mikasa yell and come running into the living room, frantically looking between Eren and her bedroom door, ultimately leaving him alone and running into her storage closet to pull out a duffel bag.

Eren cautiously got up and went over to his friend's door, leaning on the frame, watching her make a mess of her once clean closet, "Uh, Kasa, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing to go to Trost, mom told me Levi isn't feeling well." She shoved clothes into the already full duffel bag.

Making his way over with a sigh, the brunet gently took the sweaters from his friend's hands, guiding her to have a seat on the edge of her bed, kneeling down in front of her, "Okay, take a deep breath. Just do as I do."

For several moments, the two practiced breathing motions until Mikasa had calmed down after twenty or so minutes.

"Now, calmly tell me what happened."

The female nodded, "Mom called and said that Rico had called them saying that Levi had been feeling unwell the entire day in his office, and that she had arranged for my parents to pick up my younger brother and stay the night with them. Rico knows whether or not if he's doing okay, and because she called that means there's something wrong with him. Eren, I have to go and see if he's okay."

With all the stories he'd heard about Mikasa's older brother Levi, it wasn't really all that much of a surprise that she wanted to rush to his side; the girl held him in the highest regards.

He needed to choose his words carefully otherwise his friend would no doubt be making her way back to Trost.

"Look, Mika, the fact that someone already looked out for him, Rico was it, already proves that he's in good hands. She obviously could tell he needed some time alone and figure out what was weighing on his mind and not making him feel well. And judging from the things that you've told me, he doesn't want you to worry right now. Even though I don't know Rico or Levi as well as you, I know they would easily tell you to go back home or not."

Eren reached up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his smile understanding.

"Come on, Kasa, try and rest. Once you're a little better, call your mom again with a level head, okay?"

Mikasa nodded, crawling towards the head of her bed, pulling the covers up, and burrowing herself in them.

The brunet carefully placed his friend's phone in his back pocket so she wouldn't be tempted to call anyone while she was supposed to be resting.

He was almost out the door when Mikasa called out to him. Eren turned from his place at the door, "Yeah?"

"I'm...still cold."

Eren left out a gentle puff of air through his nose, "Hold on a sec."

He went into the living room and picked up his red scarf laying on the armrest of the couch.

"Sit up." He told Mikasa when he walked back into the bedroom.

The girl did as she was told, letting out a surprised noise as she felt Eren's scarf wrap around her neck gently.

"Here. This should keep you warm."

He guided his friend back down onto her bed.

Mikasa smiled up at him, "Thank you, Eren...for being a good friend and for the scarf...I feel...safer with it on..."

Eren felt a small laugh escape before it registered in his mind, "Of course. I'll wrap it around you as many times as it takes for you to always feel safe, Kasa."

He ruffled her hair before he finally left, the door gently closing behind him.

* * *

The brunet sat in his friend's living room, idly turning Mikasa's phone in his right hand, and the other nursing a cup of lukewarm coffee.

He decided to get something warm to drink to calm his nerves, well more like Jean convinced him when he called the other to talk to calm down.

Jean even offered to postpone their date if he was still worried about Mikasa; luckily Eren said they would be fine and that Annie would look after her in his stead if anything happened.

When he messaged Annie, his heart was still beating rapidly from calming down his friend, and the blonde must have understood his inner turmoil enough to not say anything on it.

Placing his cup on the coffee table, Eren looked down at Mikasa's phone and reluctantly punched in her pin number.

He opened up the camera app and changed it to a video.

Eren took a deep breath before he began speaking, being mindful of his voice as to not wake up Mikasa.

He then gave a nod once he saw it was recording, _"So, I don't know you personally, but Mikasa has talked a lot about you. She really looks up to you, ya know? When she got that call from her mom earlier, she looked real worried. It took a friggin miracle to calm her down and not make the trip back to Trost."_

The brunet took a shaky breath _, "I really thought she would start crying when she heard you weren't feeling too well. Mikasa really loves you and while she might try to hide it with tough love sometimes, I know she would easily drop everything and rush to your side even if you only got a goddamn paper cut."_

Rubbing the back of his head, he kept speaking _, "And I know Mikasa is really important to you too. But just from the stories she's told me, she knows that you would just try to hide everything and not tell anyone what was wrong. Your brother Farlan must agree too. I practically had to wrestle her phone away so she wouldn't message her younger brother to check up on you. Even if your entire family is worried, sometimes you just need some alone time to figure things out. Which now that I think about it takes back my previous statement about needing to not bottle up your feelings. I'm not a straight A student if you couldn't tell."_

Eren paused when he heard the bed shift from his friend's room, keeping silent for a minute before continuing, making a mental note to try and somehow edit that out later. "My _point is, I hope you get better. Cause if not, I'll gladly drive Mikasa down to Trost and knock some sense into you. Which, honestly, I don't think Kasa would mind. And..I guess I wouldn't either. I'd get to meet you. Still feels kinda weird to send your friend a video message to her brother who you've only heard about through stories."_

 _"Yeah, so, I hope you get better. And I hope to meet you sometime soon, Levi."_ He gave a small wave towards the camera before he hit stop.

The brunet spent several minutes editing his video and then another minute to find the right number.

He stopped for a moment and stared at the picture that was registered to the number and name of _Lee_.

It must have been taken when Mikasa was a child.

She was held in a teenagers arms, the male looking significantly like her.

His black hair was combed to the side, showing his shaved side, otherwise piercing eyes looking at the child fondly, his lips pulled into a small smile, and his face clear of any blemishes, proving he would be a real looker when he got older.

Mikasa looked so happy in the picture, having a wide smile and cradling a small black alpaca to her chest.

He must have spent some time looking at and only snapped out of his stupor when the phone gave a small ping letting him know his video was ready to send.

Eren attached the video in a message format and hit send.

He got up and plugged in Mikasa's phone to her charger by the kitchen table and went back to try and watch television.

* * *

"Come on, Armin, lemme look at your notes."

"So you can take a picture and cheat on the test? Don't think so Jean."

There was a loud groan that was still somehow heard from the pillow that was used to cover the blonde's face, "You're so mean to your best friend's boyfriend."

Armin sighed, looking up from his advanced placement math book and then at Jean, "Just because you're dating my best friend doesn't mean I should help you cheat on a test you should have otherwise been studying for."

Jean lifted his face from the pillow, giving his best puppy dog eyes, "Alright, if you won't let me look at your notes, will you at least help me study for it?"

The only person in the world who could ignore a look like that was without a doubt Eren. Unfortunately, he wasn't as strong as his best friend. "Fine. Get up and bring everything with you over here."

Getting up from the bed he was laying on, Jean quickly got all his things and gently nudged Armin over as he set his things down.

"Alright, so I'm having trouble with this..."

* * *

Eren looked up from his phone when he heard the front door of the apartment open, "Hey Annie."

"Eren." Came the blonde's reply as she set down her bag by the door and made her way into the kitchen.

"I made some dinner since I ended up staying over longer. Hope you don't mind."

Annie poked her head out from the kitchen, a gleam in her eyes, "You made hamburg steak."

The brunet couldn't even help the grin that made its way onto his face, "Consider it compensation for being here longer."

"You're a good man, Eren." She then turned and no doubt went to dig into her favorite meal.

 _Thank you Bertolt and Reiner._

He stayed on his phone a while longer until he felt the couch shift beside him.

Annie had a very content look on her face.

"Enjoy?"

"Yes. Thank you."

They sat there for another solid while until the blonde tapped his shoulder, "Hmm?"

"...Thanks for calling to tell me Mikasa wasn't feeling well. I would have been..."

"Worried?"

Annie slowly nodded, "Mhm. I know I've only known her for a couple days, but, she's really good, and...my friend."

If there was one thing that Eren was absolutely certain of, it was that Annie didn't really make friends easily. Bertolt and Reiner were the primary reason any of them could really call her a friend.

Eren offered her a smile, "I'm glad she's your friend. And thanks for looking after her this weekend."

"Yeah. Is there anything I should know when I'm taking care of her?"

"I'd say just make sure she talks to her family calmly. We really don't need her running out the door and back to Trost, unless it's serious of course."

The blonde nodded, "Where is she anyway?"

"Her room resting up. I need to check on her anyway and see if she needs anything."

Eren excused himself while Annie continued watching television.

Opening her door gently, the brunet quietly walked over and placed a hand on Mikasa's exposed shoulder, frowning when it felt too warm to the touch.

Before Eren could say her name and wake her up, he listened closely and could hear her straining to breathe.

"Mikasa? Mikasa, wake up." He started to shake her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up.

Slowly, she began to wake up, "E-Eren?"

Placing his hand on her forehead, the brunet hissed at how hot it felt, "God, Kasa, you're burning up. Annie!" He called over his shoulder, "Get the thermometer from the bathroom!"

He heard Annie's feet pad on the carpet as she went to get what he needed.

"Got it."

Eren took it and placed the thermometer under her arm and nervously tapped his left foot as he waited.

"She okay?" Annie stood by his right side as she looked down at her friend worried.

"I don't know. She wasn't showing any signs of having a fever earlier."

After two minutes, Eren removed the thermometer from under Mikasa's arm, "Its 102. That's high."

"I-It...hurts t-to...b-breathe...a-and I c-can't...m-move my b-body well..." Was the raspy reply they both heard.

The brunet brushed aside her black bangs, "When did you start feeling bad, Kasa?"

Both waited for a reply and never got one as Mikasa lost consciousness.

"Eren, we need to get her to a doctor."

"Which doctor? It's ten o'clock at night. Even the urgent care is closed."

"We have no choice but to take her to the hospital. There could be something worse happening under the fever."

Glancing down at his friend, hearing her strained breathing, the young man really didn't have a choice.

"Alright. Get her purse with all her identification, car keys and her phone. I'll carry her."

"Be careful." Annie told him as she ran out of the room to get things ready.

Pushing the blankets off from her body, Eren tucked his arms under and lifted, cradling the girl to his chest.

With help from Annie, the young man got their friend safely into the car and neither spoke as they made the trip to the hospital.

* * *

Once they were at the hospital, Mikasa was quickly admitted and both were told to stay in the waiting room for any further update.

They were advised to contact family because even thought they were friends of the patient, they really couldn't release any information.

While Annie went to get them both some tea and coffee respectively, Eren paced back and forth in the empty waiting room, wondering how he could break the news to Mikasa's parents.

Because of the time difference, it would no doubt be much later in Trost than it was in Shinganshina.

Unlocking her phone, Eren found Mikasa's dad's number.

He selected the number and slowly sat down as the phone rang.

Someone picked up after the fifth ring, "Mmm, Kasa, what are you calling so late for?" The man's voice was slightly slurred with sleep.

"Excuse me for calling so late, sir. But are you Kenny Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman's father?"

The man on the other end immediately woke up more hearing a male voice as opposed to his daughter, "Yeah, I am. Who is this?"

"My name is Eren Jeager, I'm Mikasa's friend from college. I apologize for calling so late, but I wanted to call because Annie, her roommate, and I had to take her to the hospital."

"Holy shit." He heard bed sheet rustle, "Is my baby girl okay?"

The young man sighed, "Unfortunately I don't know. Earlier at her apartment, I went to go wake her up and see if she needed anything, and I took notice that she had a high fever. Since there's no doctor's office or urgent care open, Annie and I decided to bring her here since we didn't know if it was just a fever she has. The doctors won't tell us anything since we're not family and they told us to call you."

He heard Kenny get up out of bed and waking his wife up, "Thank god you called, kid. Really, thanks for taking Mikasa there. I'll get the family together and out to Shinganshina. You tell the doctor's we'll be on our way."

"Of course, sir."

"Really, Eren, thank you for looking out for my daughter."

"Yeah, Mika is a good friend of mine and I'd easily do this again."

After wishing her father a safe trip, Eren placed the phone down in his lap.

"How'd they take it?"

Taking the cup of coffee from the blonde, Eren sighed, "As well as any parent getting a call from their daughter's friend letting them know she's in the hospital."

Annie cursed under her breath as she sat down beside him, "When are they getting here?"

"He said more than likely late in the morning or early afternoon."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Annie leaned in close, "We did the right thing. All we have to do is wait."

Eren nodded, placing his hand over her's, "Yeah."

All they could do now was hope Mikasa was alright.

* * *

Armin slowly moved out of his bed, glancing over at his couch from his open bedroom door, nodding to himself once he saw Jean was still asleep.

The big idiot insisted on sleeping over, so the blonde made him sleep on the couch, making his small job just a little more difficult.

Moving to his laptop that was charging on his desk, Armin carefully pulled out his chair and sat down, being mindful not to tap on the keys too loudly, not wanting to wake Jean up.

He opened up his email and made sure the one he sent out was deleted from the recipients own mailbox.

 _Eren Jeager, or should I perhaps say Eren Yeager?_

 _Like it really matters, you know both names are yours anyway._

 _How many years has it been now that I've last seen you? Two thousand maybe? Who really even keeps count anymore?_

 _It's so foreign seeing you live a normal life and not being met with complete disgust. Who knew the titan shifter would get the normal life he wanted? And here I thought I would get the pleasure of killing you again in this life!_

 _It's a real shame the corporal isn't with you. I would do anything in this world to see that broken look in his eyes at seeing you murdered at my hands again._

 _Whose hands you might be asking? Come now, cadet Yeager. You should know by now. You've had two thousand years to figure it out!_

 _Ah, that's right. You don't remember in this time line. You're just as useless now as you were back then._

 _Humanity's last hope? Please, don't make me laugh._

 _Cadet Yeager, you better hurry and find your captain. Someone might just snatch him up. And that someone, is closer to him than you think._

He knew how wrong it was to mess with his best friend, and then hack into the other's email just to erase it and make him believe he was seeing things.

But if it would mean that he could keep the reincarnation of Eren Yeager alive and well, away from Levi Ackerman, the same man Eren was trying to find, then so be it.

It didn't take him long to realize humanity's strongest was alive and living in Trost, and that their Mikasa from the past was the same Mikasa they recently met.

She was safe to keep around as she didn't posses any strange behavior that she remembered things from the past.

Armin only wanted to keep his friends safe.

That's what he told himself as he began typing out another email to Eren.

 _"I'm only keeping you safe from harm Eren."_

* * *

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 13

* * *

There's always that one family member that you're very close to.

Any sign of them being in trouble and you're there, no questions asked.

Shoving things into his bag and cursing all the while under his breath was not the way that Levi wanted to be woken up.

Of course the adrenaline and fear coursing through his body could entirely be blamed.

"Lee, I've got my bag ready! I'll meet you by the front door!" Came Farlan's voice as he made his way down the stairs.

"Alright! I'll be down in a minute!" He grabbed his phone, charger, wallet and made sure his laptop was secure in his bag before running to join Farlan.

The moment their parents car pulled up, Farlan was the first one out and Levi making sure the door was locked before joining him.

* * *

Having been in the car since four in the morning, everyone had finally seemed to calm down.

Levi can thank breakfast and coffee for that one.

His mother and brother were currently in the back seat fast asleep, while he and his father were up front.

"I've gotta call Rico and let her know what's going on."

Kenny groaned his response, his eyes were kept on the road.

Dialing his secretary's number, Levi leaned against the window and waited.

 _"Just where the hell are you? Usually you're here before me and no one has heard anything."_

"Well, good morning to you too, Rico." He reached over with his left hand and lowered the volume on the radio, only hearing his mother and brother's breathing and the quiet rumble from the engine of their car.

 _"Yeah, yeah, good morning and all that shit people say when they're in a good mood. Where are you?"_

The raven reached up and rubbed his temples, his right hand cradling his phone to his ear, "Look, Rico, I'm on my way to Shinganshina with my family. My old man got a call last night from one of Mikasa's friends. Kid was saying he and my sister's roommate took her to the hospital last night. Since the hospital won't give them any information on how she is, we needed to go over there and check on her."

Rico let out a small gasp, which would have otherwise not been audible had they not been on the phone with such a quiet background, "God, is she okay?"

"All we know is that she was admitted with a high fever and chest pain. We have to get there before they tell us anything more."

 _"Levi, I'm sorry to hear that. And I'm sorry for my poor attitude when I answered. That's more than likely the last thing you want right now."_

Crossing his legs to get comfortable, he shook his head, "No, it's alright. You had no way of knowing. Just be sure to inform Erwin on the situation and let him handle the meetings that were scheduled."

 _"Absolutely. Is there anything else you need from me?"_

"Don't let Hanji anywhere near my office."

 _"Of course not. The last time she was in there while you were away she hosted her dog's birthday party in there. Inappropriate, but fun."_

Levi felt his eye twitch, "What?"

 _"Completely her idea."_

Letting out a large sigh that gained a snort from his father, he shook his head, "Well then, just make sure everything runs smoothly, Rico."

 _"Without a problem."_

"Alright then, I'll leave you to your work."

 _"Take care and I do hope that Mikasa recovers fast."_

"Thank you Rico."

After saying goodbye, Levi placed his phone in the center console's cup holders.

"Everything gonna be alright while we're gone for a few days."

Levi nodded, idly biting at his bottom lip, "Should be. Rico knows to contact me if anything happens."

Kenny hummed, reaching up to scratch the back of his left ear.

* * *

Some time later after pulling over for gas, a bathroom break and snacks, Farlan managed to convince their father to let Levi drive for a while and rest up.

Kuchel may or may not have threatened to cut off his family jewels, but that's another thing entirely that neither young men want to discuss.

Having lent their parents their headphones so they could listen to their own music and sleep in peace, the two brothers found themselves sitting in a comfortable silence.

"You're making sure not to freak out so mom and dad won't get worried."

Levi hummed absentmindedly when the blonde spoke.

"Still gonna keep everything together if Mikasa is worse than we thought?"

"Would you?"

"I wouldn't have a problem showing what I feel. It's you I'm worried about."

Putting on the signal to switch lanes, he eventually responded, "There's no need to be. Once I hear that Mika is okay, everything else will smooth out as well."

His nails made a small thud on the center console as he tapped on it, his left hand lightly on the steering wheel.

Levi glanced out of the corner of his eye when he felt another hand hold his own, fingers locking firmly with his.

"Farlan."

"It's fine. It looks more like a comforting gesture than anything."

 _Unfortunately it did._

But to them it had a completely different meaning.

Eventually the blonde fell asleep still holding his hand.

Finally left alone with his own thoughts, he paid enough attention to the road and began to think.

Since Erwin had informed him that Eren was within Shinganshina and friends with Mikasa, Levi could use this to his advantage and meet him.

The thought had been gnawing at him since he found out.

If Eren did possess knowledge from their past life and had a fair idea on who he was, then maybe there was a chance of something there.

And if for whatever reason that the brunet didn't know and wondered why he went out of his way to talk to him personally, he could simply use the I'm grateful you took care of my sister card and decided I wanted to get to know you better card.

Levi really hoped that he could form something with Eren.

While his intentions lied somewhere within the romantic aspect, he would also settle for a close friendship with him.

It's just what a man will do for the person he cares about.

* * *

They arrived sometime within the afternoon, much later than planned because of traffic, and notified the secretaries immediately that they were family.

A doctor came thirty minutes later.

"Hello, I believe you are Miss Ackerman's family, yes?"

They all stood up and Kenny shook hands with the doctor, "I'm Kenny Ackerman, my wife Kuchel, and our two sons Levi and Farlan." He gestured to each one by their name.

"Pleasure. I'm Doctor Tachibana, I've been looking after Mikasa since yesterday."

Seeing the looks on their faces, he continued, "Mikasa is fortunately going to be alright. Her fever was caused by a mixture of exhaustion and stress. The pain in her chest was caused by her experiencing her first mild anxiety attack. While she is going to recover, she will need to take some form of anxiety medication."

Relieved to hear the news and now adjust to the fact Mikasa will need medication, they were all glad it was nothing serious.

Since only two people were allowed to see her at the moment, their parents went first, while Farlan went to find a vending machine.

Levi sat alone in the waiting room when someone cleared their throat in front of him.

To a normal person, the blonde girl in front of him would have been a complete stranger, unfortunately that wasn't the case with him.

It was Annie Leonhardt. The female titan from the previous life.

"You're Mikasa's roommate, Annie was it?"

"Cut the crap, captain. You know who I am."

Well. That certainly made things a lot easier. "I knew out of all the brats, you would remember."

"While finding out you and Mikasa are siblings and not cousins this time is nice and all, I need to talk to you."

"Lead the way then."

* * *

Annie eventually leads him to a bench outside by the hospital, a quieter part for those who need to slip away for a while.

They sat down beside each other, Levi looking over at her, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Mikasa is starting to remember that past life."

His shoulders tensed, a chill running down his spine.

Annie took his silence as a sign to continue, "I first noticed it when one night she was talking in her sleep. She was saying something about the titans, the old special operations squad she was apart of, where her old red scarf was, and whether or not she helped save humanity. That's what I've managed to gather in the past few days."

"Has she been acting any differently?"

The blonde shook her head, "Not that I can tell. If anything, she seems to completely forget everything come morning."

Certainly a weird scenario compared to his. Levi usually ended up remembering everything once he woke up.

"She does tend to ask some weird questions."

"Like what?"

"Where her red scarf is, what year is it, and where the commanding officer is."

Levi slowly nodded. Mikasa's strange questions would definitely peek anyone's interest. "What do you tell her?"

The blonde idly kicked her feet back and forth, the bottom of her shoes making a light scraping noise on the cement, "I tell her she must have had a weird dream, watched too many movies, or just watched Eren play a weird game again. I never give her a straightforward answer."

"Is there anyone else that has their memories?"

Annie was quiet for several minutes, her icy blue eyes never leaving the building in front of them. "Reiner, Bertolt, and Armin."

Levi raised a brow, "Just them?"

"As far as I know."

"Potato girl, baldie, and horseface don't know?" Translation, Sasha, Connie, and Jean.

"Not that I know of. Krista and Ymir don't seem to know either."

Silence once again took over.

"How did you get your memories back, Leonhardt?"

Annie sighed, a small mist forming in the cold air in front of her, slowly drifting away, "I had Armin help me."

"Coconut head?"

She nodded, "Back when I first met them, Armin had this look in his eye like he knew us. It was really weird and we all thought he mistook us for someone else. As we got more comfortable with them, Armin would ask us weird questions that we somehow knew the answers to. The more time went on, he eventually helped us remember our previous lives."

"He ever do something like that with Mikasa?"

Annie shrugged, "Not that I know of. I only know who remembers because those who do usually come to me and ask me if I know anything about a female titan and if I can still shift into her."

If there was one thing these brats lacked, it was subtly.

Levi snorted, "Smooth."

The blonde huffed out a laugh, "Yeah. You'd think after all this time they'd get better at it."

A couple of minutes later, the raven stood up, "Well, we should get back. We've been out here a-" He was cut off.

"Be careful of Armin."

Levi glanced down at her, "Why do you say that?"

Annie stood up, looking at him in the eye, "Armin is a smart guy. He helped us all get our memories back and can also prevent some from being remembered. I know he might look weak in physical strength, but let him get a good hold on you mentally and you're done for."

"But wasn't coconut head one of the good ones?"

"He is. But his methods of keeping us safe has become questionable to me since Reiner told me for the first few months, Armin wouldn't let him remember his older years from back then."

"Didn't he come to regret everything later?"

Annie nodded, putting her cold hands into her pockets for warmth, "He did. But the fact that Armin tried to prevent him from remembering was a little...troubling to me. He even tried to hide the memories of how I escaped the crystal from me. It's the hold on Eren that has me worried."

"Eren?"

"Yeah. I caught them talking once at Eren's apartment. I waited outside his door and from what I could hear, he's trying to prevent memories of you from surfacing."

Levi shook his head in disbelief, "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Beats me. I never tell Armin I remember you; none of us do because we're not sure what'll happen."

In their previous life, Annie was a dangerous woman and for her to openly say to be careful of someone who looked harmless, he would need to take these words into caution.

"Just make sure you find him soon, captain. Eren's been waiting for you too."

 _Jean kept his promise. Now it's time to keep yours._

Levi nodded, "Noted. When do you think he'll stop by."

Annie pulled out her phone as she felt it vibrate from her pants pocket, glancing down at a text message with a hint of a smile, "He should be here later tonight. Make sure you're still around by then."

"I'll be here."

* * *

Walking back into the waiting room, Levi saw his parents nursing their own warms drinks, Annie still beside him.

Kuchel looked up as she heard footsteps coming their way, "Levi, where have you been? Farlan wanted you to go with him to see Mika."

"Sorry mother. I was just talking with Mikasa's roommate, Annie." He gestured towards the young woman, "And wanted to know more details about how she got sick."

The blonde bowed her head slightly, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, I'm Annie Leonhardt, Mikasa's roommate. I'm sorry that we weren't able to meet under better circumstances."

"Nonsense, dear. It's a pleasure all the same, and thank you for taking care of my daughter in this short time."

Kenny nodded his agreement beside his wife.

Levi chose to keep standing as Annie took a seat beside his mother and inform them on everything they wanted to know.

"Say, Annie." Kenny's finally spoke after letting his wife ask questions, "Where's that young man that called us last night? Uh, Eren, was it?"

"Eren had classes he needed to attend to. He also needed to let Mikasa's professor's know she was sick and in the hospital. The doctors gave him papers to take to verify what he was saying."

Kuchel placed her hand on Annie's shoulder, "I hope this isn't keeping you from your classes."

"Not at all. This is originally an off day for me from both work and school. I chose to be here."

"Well, I'm glad you chose to spend your free time here."

"Of course. Mikasa's a good friend after all."

While Kuchel gushed over how good a friend her daughter found in a roommate, Farlan arrived.

"They said Mikasa needed some rest since she kinda looked out of it when I was with her. The doc said we should probably find a place to stay and rest up."

"I can take you back to our apartment if you want. There's plenty of space there." Annie offered.

"Are you sure you won't mind dear?" Kuchel looked at her not wanting to be a bother and invade in their space.

"Nonsense. It's fine."

Levi nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. While you guys head over there and rest up, I'll stay here and wait here in case there's any updates with Mikasa."

Kenny glanced over at his oldest son, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I brought my laptop so I can work on things just in case. Go on, you guys need to rest. I'll call if anything happens."

After a little more persuading, they left and Levi pulled out his laptop and began working.

* * *

It was right around eight o'clock in the afternoon when a nurse finally came to let him know that Mikasa was able to see some visitors.

Having already had a meal his mother made and delivered by Annie, he packed up his bag and went to his sister's room.

Quietly pushing the door open, He walked into the room and slowly sat down in the chair beside her bed.

Placing his bag down, he put his hands in his lap, simply looking at his sister in the silent room for a few moments.

"You gave us quite the scare, Mika." He made sure to keep his voice low as to not wake her.

"It was sure something to get a call from the old man saying we needed to get over here fast. It was nerve wracking for a while in the car, luckily we calmed down."

He reached over and brushed her bangs out of her face, "You should kind of consider getting a haircut soon, kiddo. I'll give you one once you get outta here."

"Anyway, while the scare is now gone, I'm really glad you're okay."

He heard the door open behind him and without looking back, "I'm going to assume that visiting hours are over soon and you want me to wrap this up?"

When no one answered his question, Levi glanced back and felt like he was punched in the gut, leaving him with no breath in his body.

Standing in the doorway was a eerily familiar brunet he had spent a large amount of time wanting to meet.

Sometimes life throws obstacles in your way so that you can get over them.

"C-Captain Levi?"

"E-Eren?"

He supposes this was his reward for getting through those obstacles.

* * *

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

Let this be our prayer

Chapter 14

So, uh, I know this hasn't updated in four months, and I'm sorry about that. School got kinda busy and all I've been doing so far this summer is work non-stop. (Gotta save up for my trip in November).

* * *

Have you ever had those days where you just feel like you'll experience something life changing?

This day tops all those for Eren.

It might have been around three or four in the morning when Annie called it and practically dragged him out of the hospital.

She drove him home and waited outside until he was safely inside.

Normally he would be asleep at such an hour, but because of the past couple of hours worrying over his friend's health, the simple task of sleeping just wasn't in him at the moment.

There was a slight nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach, more than likely caused from all the hours of stress and the horrendous lack of sleep.

He went into the kitchen and took some medicine for headaches and slight nausea before heading up to his room and attempting to sleep.

It wasn't until seven o'clock in the morning when he finally drifted off.

* * *

 _"Babe, if you're still tired and worried about Mikasa, we can just have the date another night. No worries."_

The brunet was currently on the phone with his boyfriend, Jean, who had made him snap out of his sleepy state after waking up at noon.

"It's okay, Jean-bo. Annie said her family is supposed to be there soon and told me I should try to take my mind off things. Hence, this date will really help. Besides, it's been a while since we've been together."

 _"Well, if you're sure. But if you're still really worried, we'll make a trip and check up on her."_

Eren bit at his lower lip, "You won't mind? Even though we won't be together like we planned?"

He heard Jean let out a small laugh, _"Erebear, we'll still be together if we visit. As long as I'm by your side, I don't care where we are."_

The fluttering in his chest was...faint.

"...Thanks, Jean-bo."

 _"Course. I love you, Eren."_

"...Love you too, Jean."

* * *

Some hours later, the brunet was patiently waiting in his room for his boyfriend to come pick him up.

Earlier, he messaged Annie to let her know he did attend his classes and turned in the forms like he was told to.

The blonde had let him know that Mikasa's family had arrived and they were now giving more information about her condition.

With a sigh of relief escaping him, Eren felt like he could truly enjoy his date with his boyfriend.

"Eren, Jean is here!" His mother's voice called from downstairs.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in, Eren wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and made his way downstairs.

"Hey Jean."

The other male smiled as he turned to face his partner, "You all ready?"

Since Eren frequently stayed at Jean's place, and were nearly the same height and build, he had clothes for the night.

Carla smiled up at both boys, "Now you two behave yourselves and be sure not to stay up too late."

"Of course, Mrs. Jeager. We'll see you in the morning. Have a good night, if you'll excuse us."

Waving goodbye to his mother, Eren took his boyfriend's hand as they left the house for their date.

* * *

Once the pair were in Jean's house, they changed into more comfy clothing.

While Eren got their gaming console all set up, his boyfriend went to make a call for some take out.

"Alright, should be here in about twenty minutes. How about you and I play something while we wait?" Jean asked him as he sat down beside the brunet.

"Sure."

As they played, Eren thought back to the early days of their relationship.

He and Jean used to butt heads quite often in middle school, but said arguments never escalated into actual fist fights as most would like to believe. Sure, there were hurtful words exchanged and silence for some weeks before they manned up and apologized to the other.

In high school they sort of reached a mutual agreement; if they had each other's backs, there was really no reason for them to argue as frequently as they used to when they were younger.

Instead of arguing during their free time, they would talk more about some games they were playing.

Rather than competing who did better in gym class in the dodge ball tournament, they partnered up and beat everyone.

Gone were the insults and small compliments took their place.

They began to study at each other's houses and actually enjoy their time together.

Weekends were spent hanging out together instead of ignoring the other's existence.

Small gestures began to mean something more, and perhaps a gaze or two was held for too long to even be called platonic anymore.

Their confessions of love weren't all that surprising to anyone who knew them.

People began to see the changes in their interactions and simply wondered who would fess up first.

So when they held hands for the first time, it felt like something was finally in place. Like there wasn't something missing anymore.

Their first kiss spread a warmth through Eren; one he had thought didn't exist and continued to happen in every exchange.

Jean made him incredibly happy; as a friend and as a boyfriend.

But as they finished their match and the doorbell rang, Jean pressed a kiss to his cheek to go get it and Eren wasn't sure what he felt anymore.

* * *

After they finished their dinner, Eren lay between Jean's legs as the other leaned against the side of his bed.

The movie they were watching was some comedy one Marco recommended they watch.

Eren would have truly been into the movie had the inner turmoil he was going through not been there.

Jean, for the most part, didn't seem to notice and would laugh on occasion.

After the movie was over, the blonde switched off the television and the two sat in silence; the only light coming from the lava lamp Eren had gifted him for his birthday.

"Eren, I know something's up and it's not about Mikasa. Wanna talk about it?"

Well, this was as good a time as any.

Getting out of the other's hold, Eren sat across from Jean, the male waiting patiently, "I...I know this will sound cruel coming from me, but...Jean, you mean the world to me and I would hate myself if I wasn't honest with you."

Jean gave him a tiny smile, something about that smile told him even Jean knew where this was headed, "You're rambling. You always do that when you're nervous...or about to give bad news."

Eren let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah." His green eyes looked to the side for a moment.

This room held so many memories for them both; before and during their relationship.

He and Jean would study here for upcoming exams and help each other out.

They would play video games here during the weekend and exchange playful jabs at the other's playing skills.

This was also where they shared their first kiss.

Where they made love for the first time.

Eren remembers it with absolute clarity.

He and Jean were alone that night while his parents were off visiting relatives. Things escalated quickly for them that night.

But does Eren regret it?

No.

He doesn't regret giving his first time to someone he trusted and loved.

Yes. _Loved._

It's painful to admit. But it's even more painful to continue with a relationship he won't give his all at.

"Jean, I...I wanna break up."

As soon as those words were spoken, Eren glanced over at Jean and watched as those brown eyes closed, pain reflecting off them.

It was quite for several tense moments until Jean finally spoke, "I-I knew this would come eventually."

"Y-You did?"

The blonde nodded, taking a shaky breath and nearly breaking Eren's resolve, "Y-You didn't look at me the same way anymore. It was like you were waiting for someone else now."

 _"Jean, you can't let Eren go back to that guy!"_

 _"And what am I supposed to do Armin, huh? Pretend Eren still loves me when he's clearly waiting for him? What about what I think?!"_

"I also noticed that you didn't really wanna spend time with me anymore." Jean bit his bottom lip to stop a sob from escaping.

 _"You're supposed to be protect him!"_

 _"I've protected him for as long as I can! You're the only one who can't accept this change Armin!"_

Eren moved closer and took his hand, Jean leaning forward to rest their foreheads together.

 _"I trusted you Jean!"_

 _"You also trusted I wouldn't fall in love with him! And look at where we are now!"_

"Eren, I love you more than anything in this whole fucking world. If I hadn't met you, things will still be shit...thanks for sticking by my side for so long."

 _"I might have been mad that you feel in love, but better you than that bastard!"_

 _"That bastard is Eren's soulmate! Who knows how long he's been looking for Eren!"_

The brunet closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth coming off his ex-boyfriend, "I love you too, Jean. And, even if we aren't together anymore, I'll still want you by my side as a good friend."

 _"I don't give a damn! Our job is to protect Eren!"_

 _"And we've protected him for as long as we can! We can't stop the inevitable Armin!"_

Jean let out a small chuckle, "As a friend huh...I like the sound of that." At least he wouldn't lose Eren entirely.

 _"Jean, listen to me!"_

 _"I've listened fucking long enough! Whatever happens, happens. I will remain at Eren's side no matter what we are."_

 _"And if he breaks up with you?"_

 _"Then we break up. But I won't be the reason why he's unhappy."_

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"...Will you let me love you one last time?" _Please._

"...Of course."

Bringing Eren close, Jean brought their lips together and lost himself in the feeling of holding the most precious person in the world in his arms.

...Even if it was for the last time.

* * *

When Jean opened his eyes, it was somewhere around six in the morning.

The room was still dark and some birds were already chirping outside his window.

Glancing down, he saw Eren still pressed against him.

Such a sight was one that he was familiar with. But now he would have to let that go.

Carefully getting out of bed as to not wake the brunet, he put on some boxers and sweatpants, making his way downstairs.

The blonde quietly sat down on his couch after getting himself some orange juice.

Everything felt...more silent that usual.

It wasn't because his parents weren't there and it also wasn't because it was the early hours of the morning.

The main culprit was because his long term relationship ended.

There was so much time for him to prepare for this day to come.

He had told himself he wouldn't become to attached as to not feel this kind of pain in the end.

But when you had a personality like Eren's and a bond like their's, well, seemed sort of inevitable.

Brown eyes watched as a droplet of water slid down the side of his glass, making a puddle on the coffee table, making a mental note to clean up later or his mother would throw a fit about him not using coasters again.

Taking in a deep breath, he leaned back against the couch, his right hand coming up and brushing his hair back, eyes looking up at the ceiling and his breath slowly released.

Jean sat there for some time, simply taking in the silence of the house.

Sooner or later everyone would catch on about their breakup.

Some would understand the reasoning while others wouldn't.

Their parents would likely pry until they came to realize nothing could have been done to prevent this. In time, they'd come to see why he did this.

Armin had already shown his immense displeasure and would no doubt talk with Eren later.

Annie merely placed a hand on his shoulder and thanked him for all he had done up until this point.

Bert and Reiner would probably convince him to drink until he couldn't think straight anymore.

Marco most likely would make him talk about his feelings, and comfort him while he sobbed, not mentioning this to anyone as Jean wasn't the biggest fan when it came to crying.

Gods, Mikasa would no doubt be incredibly confused. She saw them as this loving and supporting couple, likely wanting to know what caused their separation.

Dammit, he forgot about Isabel. She out of everyone would be angry. The redhead always did say she would be after him if they ever broke up. Hopefully she'll understand some reasoning.

Sasha and Connie might not say something, as they tend to not want to muddy the waters anymore than it already might be. They'll just offer some kind of support, because gods did Jean really need it.

Krista, like the angel she is, wouldn't pry nor ask and only wonder if they were okay. Ymir probably would wanna talk with them both at some point.

Every relationship is exposed to their friends and families, they all see the good times and the not so good times.

Things might be different for a while.

But at least Jean can have comfort in knowing he made the other young man happy, even if it felt too short a time for him.

When eight o'clock rolled around he got up to wake Eren.

His once cold glass of orange juice still warm and full sitting on the coffee table.

* * *

When Eren arrived home later that morning, he had a bag of his clothes slung over his shoulder.

He declined Jean's offer to drive him home; needing the silence to think some things over.

The brunet's mother immediately noticed something was off and asked him about it.

When he told her he and Jean broke up, she offered to talk.

He didn't feel like talking about something so fresh and told he would discuss it in a few days once it set in more.

His father hugged him, patting his back and told him he was always there if he needed something.

In his bedroom, he took his time putting away all his clothes, the dirty ones in the basket.

There was something incredibly ironic about his putting things away. It felt like he was packing his relationship away, but at the same time wasn't.

The poster from his favorite band Jean got him still pinned to the back of his door, the dog plushie still sitting on his dresser, photos of them still on his cork board, and messages on his phone he just couldn't bring himself to delete.

Tossing the bag to the floor, Eren laid down on his bed, bringing a pillow to his chest.

When he left Jean's house, he noticed the blonde was biting his lip for some time; the skin looked irritated. He only did that when he was stopping himself from feeling too much emotion.

Eren buried his face into the pillow. His mind felt overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings and figured a nap would help him forget things for a while.

Reaching over, he set an alarm on his phone, he carelessly tossed his phone on the carpet, rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Waking up to his alarm made him feel more refreshed.

His mother had prepared him something to eat before she and his father had to attend something for his dad's work.

He ate his meal while scrolling through his phone and sent Annie a message if she was still at the hospital.

Eren got a reply back some minutes later confirming the blonde was still there.

Finishing up and grabbing his wallet, keys and jacket, he told Annie he would be over soon to check up on Mikasa.

* * *

The brunet immediately spotted Annie as she sat in the waiting room. "Hey, Annie."

She looked up from her book and gave him a wave, "Hey."

He sat down beside her as she put her book away, "How's Mikasa been?"

"Much better since her family arrived."

"That's good."

It was quiet for some minutes until the female spoke up, "Did something happen? You...kinda looked sad coming in."

There weren't many times that Eren could recall Annie being so openly worried before about him; such a thing would usually reserved for Bert and Reiner. "Uh, Jean and I broke up."

Being that this was Annie he was talking to, he wasn't really sure what kind of response he would receive, "How are you feeling?"

Eren let out a long breath, "Dunno. Sad...but also relieved that I told Jean the truth. I didn't wanna hurt him by sticking with him if I wasn't gonna love him like he deserved."

Annie reached out and placed a comforting hand on his back, gently rubbing up and down. She didn't offer anymore words after that; Eren felt like her already rubbing his back was her own way of telling him he would get through this.

"I'm gonna go see Mikasa now. Excuse me."

As he got up and walked towards his friend's hospital room, he could have sworn he heard Annie whisper good luck.

But when he turned, she was already reading her book.

Hmm, maybe it was his imagination.

He continued his way to his friend's room and idly thought if Mikasa's family was there in the room, it would be a good opportunity to introduce himself.

Eren opened the door to her room and stopped in his tracks when he heard the male seated by her side speak the other's back still facing him, his blood running cold. "I'm going to assume that visiting hours are over soon and you want me to wrap this up?"

 _That voice._

The brunet had only ever heard it in his dreams. It was an exact match to the voice he had memorized.

When the male noticed he wouldn't receive a response, he turned and froze as well.

Oh gods, that face, the voice, it was the person Eren had spent so much time looking for.

"C-Captain Levi?"

"E-Eren?"

Ah, the situation was so fucking ironic he almost laughed.

 _Almost._

* * *

End of chapter 14.

I come back only to punch myself in the feels, pfft, good job me. (Small side note, since it's summer and it's hot, please be sure to drink some water and keep yourselves hydrated.)

Please leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it o/


End file.
